Mi linda aprendiz II
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: /SECUELA/ Sakura inició la universidad. Llevamos 2 años maravillosos en pareja. "Por favor, sigue siendo solo mía."
1. Chapter 1

Lección 1

Es lunes en la mañana, el sonido de la alarma me despierta y muevo mi brazo lo más cerca posible a la cajonera la apago no sin antes ver que marca las 7.00 am. Giro mi cabeza y puedo ver una castaña melena reposando ahí.

_Nada la despierta. _

_Excepto…_

Retiro algunos mechones de ese blanco y delgado cuello para depositar en el un camino de besos.

Sigo sin respuesta.

Resbalo mis dedos por su brazo y con ellos levanto la sabana que me separa de esos adorables senos y atrapo uno de ellos y juego con el.

Comienza a moverse. Al fin hay respuesta.

Espesas y largas pestañas abren paso a sus orbes esmeralda.

-¿S-Syaoran?- sisea.

-Buenos días, linda.- Dibujo una sonrisa y continúo besando su cuello.

-¡H-Hey!- Chilla.- D-Detente, me haces cosquillas.

-¿Y no te gusta?

-N-No.

Men-ti-ro-sa.- Profundizo mis besos y en la comisura de mis albios puedo sentir como su piel se eriza cada vez que lo hago. Mis manos toman más libertad y me adueño de ambos pechos masajeándolos como le gusta, Sakura no pone resistencia y hace que sus angelicales gemidos salgan a la luz y el asunto se pone cada vez más… duro.

-Hey ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta con la poca cordura que le queda.

-Umm, como las ¿7:30? Creo.

Grave error.

-¡Ehh!- Chilla y se sienta de inmediato dejándome con las manos en el aire.- ¡Es tarde! ¡La universidad comienza a las 8:30!

Sin pensarlo se levanta y entra a la ducha dejándome… de nuevo con las ganas. Y digo de nuevo porque es la onceava vez que lo hace. Suspiro decepcionado. Desde que inicio la universidad nuestros horarios son distintos y no coincidimos yo en el trabajo y ella en la escuela y pequeños espacios como este ella viene a dormir a mi casa y ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo mi querido cuñado no me asesinado?

En lo que ella se ducha me pongo mi bata y dispongo a preparar un desayuno rápido para que no se vaya con el estómago vacío. Un jugo de naranja y un platillo muy japonés. No me apuro, este día entro al instituto a las 9:00 am.

Al preparar la mesa ella viene con un vestido holgado lleno de flores, que por cierto le regalé y también unas lindas sandalias rosas que también le regalé.

-El desayuno está listo.- Cedo la silla para que se siente y lo hace mientras aun seca su cabello con una toalla.

-¿Crees que alcance a desayunar?

-Sabes que no te vas de aquí si no.- Sonrío malicioso.

Hace un mohín con sus labios.

-Mi papá no es así.- Dispone a desayunar.

-Soy peor.- Me siento.- El desayuno es—

-La comida más importante del día.- Imita mi voz y sonríe.

-No debería dejarte ir y castigarte.- Le doy un sorbo al jugo.

-Sí haces eso mi maestro Shinomoto me reprobaría.

-Yo no te reprobaría.

_Ese apellido ¿Dónde lo he oído?_

-Pero no eres mi maestro.

-No sabes cuánto deseo serlo.- Tomo su mano y la beso.- Otra vez.

Y ahí está de nuevo su adorable sonrojo.

-Mastica más rápido, sino se hará más tarde.- Le señalo su comida y de inmediato continúa disgustando su platillo. Tan rápida que se apresura a lavar sus dientes y tomar su bolso.

-Me voy.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- Me levanto para estar frente a ella.

-N-No.- Agacha su cabeza.- No debo depender tanto de ti.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Soy tu fiel sirviente. Sí me pides que mate por ti lo haría, irte a llevar no se compara con eso.

-Y por eso mismo me voy yo sola.- Se pone de puntillas y me besa fugazmente.- Te llamo en la noche.

-¿Puedo ir por ti? Sales tarde, no quiero que te vayas sola.

Lo piensa y antes de que me diga que no cubro su boca con un beso.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- Sonrío.

-¡P-Pero!- Tartamudea y la empujo hacia la salida.- ¡Eso es trampa!

-Yo también te amo.- La beso de nuevo.- Te veo al rato.

-Está bien.- Sonríe no muy convencida.- Te amo.

Observo como desaparece en la acera para dirigirse a la parada del camión, ya es hora de que también me aliste.

-0-

Mis días de docencia cambiaron desde que Sakura no esta aquí. Incluso yo me sorprendo después de aquel alboroto donde descubrieron nuestra relación. Termino el instituto y ahora es una dulce chica universitaria de 19 años y yo un elegante adulto de 28 años y ese no es el verdadero problema, sino esos petulantes mocosos que lo más probable la quieran engatusar con sus aires de grandeza.

No puedo negar que saber que ella tiene contacto con otros hombres y yo sin poder vigilarla me irrita. Mucho. Bastante.

-Quisiera ser maestro universitario.- Suspiro y le doy un sorbo a mi café. Son las 4 de la tarde, el receso y me encuentro tomando un café con Eriol.

-Eso lo dices porque quieres estar cerca de tu chica.- Sopla su café. Todo un doctor con esos pantalones blancos.

-Tú también lo serías si lo pudieras.- Acuso.- Si tan solo Daidouji no hubiese escogido una carrera dedicada a la moda.

Sus feroces ojos azules traspasan mi pecho. Sabe que tengo razón.

-Puedo tener una segunda profesión.

-Sí, lo que digas.- Dejo caer mi espalda en el recargo de la silla.- Te tengo una pregunta.

-Sí, debes usar protección.

-Imbécil.- Frunzo mi ceño.

-¿De qué otra cosa me puedes preguntar?

-¿Conoces el apellido Shinomoto?

Eriol hace una mueca pensante y abre sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Ah!

Me emociono

-¿Lo conoces?

-No. Por supuesto que no.

Mi decepción es grande.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona.

-Sakura mencionó ese nombre en la mañana es un profesor de su facultad.

-Oh ¿Un amante?

-No.- Espeto.- Es solo que se me hace demasiado familiar.

-En un país con más de 126 millones de habitantes cualquiera se puede llamar así.

-Pero sujetos que yo conozca con ese nombre no. Hoy le preguntaré.

-El adulterio no se pregunta.- Toma su café.

-¡Qué no!- Chiteo.- No sé cómo Daidouji te puede soportar.

-Han sido largas y exhaustas noches de entrenamiento.

-Me asquea el solo imaginarlo.

-Pervertido.- Cruza sus brazos defendiéndose.

Y así nuestra amistosa charla continúa.

-0-

Son las 7 pm, estaciono mi automóvil y veo como algunos universitarios comienzan a salir y chicas se me quedan observando, me pregunto si llamaré demasiado la atención.

_¿Hace cuánto me gradué? _

Busco atentamente el dulce semblante de mi adorada Sakura. Si Daidouji y Sakura estuviesen en la misma clase esto sería más sencillo, pero sus clases son distintas; una estudia diseño de moda y la otra psicología.

En medio de todos los jóvenes al fin aparece alguien como ella y en efecto lo es, me acerco más pero me sorprende ver que no se encuentra sola.

Platica muy tranquila con otro hombre, alto, cabello negro que contrasta con su piel, pero ese sujeto no parece un alumno, esta vestido de traje… como si fuese un maestro.

Pero su rostro se me hace conocido.

Tomo mi celular y marco el número de Sakura y veo como ella lo coge.

-Hola. Gira a tus 9.

Lo hace, me ve y saluda eufórica.

-¡Syaoran!

Observo como hace un reverencia y se despide de quién quizás es su maestro.

-No sabía que ya estabas aquí.- Sonríe.-

-Lo sé, ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí!

Le dedico una última mirada a él, permanece inmóvil pero me sonríe.

Inseguro, también sonrío.

Cuando Sakura sube al automóvil no puedo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Él quién era?- Enciendo el auto.

-Es mi maestro de Bases Psicológicas del Aprendizaje.- Se coloca el cinturón.- Me explicó el trabajo que tenemos que enviarle.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Manejo indiferente tratando de buscar en mis recuerdos quién es.

-Se llama.- Pone un dedo en su barbilla.- ¡Oh sí! Su nombre es Shinomoto Yuna D.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa.

_¡Yuna!_

Acabo de recordar cuántos años pasaron desde que me gradúe y quién es él.

_**¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Está es la sorpresa que tenía! ¿Qué les parece? Es la secuela de mi primer fanfic ¡Mi linda aprendiz! Si no lo has leído, corre a hacerlo. **_

_**Habrá nuevos personajes: Yuna y Akiho… ¿Pero ellos que tienen que ver con Syaoran? ¿Qué será? **_

_**¡COMENTEN!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hace varios años

Asistir a la escuela apesta. No quiero decir que odio mi carrera universitaria pero creí que estudiar para docente sería más sencillo y no tedioso como el tener que elaborar un ensayo de 30 cuartillas sobre el impacto de la educación socioemocional. Viejo, eso es aburrido.

\- Por tu cara he de juzgar que maldices al sensei Shigure por su trabajo.- Una voz fría se posa sobre mi hombro. Arqueo mi ceja.

-No estoy de humor.-Bufo.

-¿Y desde cuándo si lo estas?-Ríe y toma asiento a lado mío.

-¿Entonces harás mi trabajo?Yuna.- Continuo la charla sin dejar de ver la pantalla de mi ordenador.

-Lo haría si te tuviera lástima.- Saca su laptop.- Además... tampoco lo hice.  
Suelto una pequeña risa.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo.

-De nada.

Nuestra amistad era algo sólido y lleno de constante sarcasmo. Nos conocimos en el primer día de clase y logramos establecer un fuerte vínculo. Compartíamos chistorretes, cosas de chicas, excesos y estrés por trabajo. Yuna siempre tuvo presente ser un maestro en Psicología mientras que yo ser solo un docente promedio. Porque entre los dos él era el de las aptitudes extraordinarias.

Yuna era el típico joven estoico y de buen ver. En mancuerna parecía que éramos la gran imagen de la escuela,aunque él no parecía interesado en mujeres.

Excepto una.

Sin embargo, no solo éramos él y yo. Había alguien más en nuestro pequeño círculo de amistad: Akiho, su hermanastra.

Los padres de ambos; mamá de Yuna y Papá de Akiho se conocieron cuando ellos tenian 16 años y decidieron volver a casarse. Ella no estaba en nuestro edificio pero si en la misma facultad, estudiando mercadotecnia.

Akiho parecía tenerme cierto temor. No hablaba mucho conmigo y cuando eso pasaba se cohibia. No me molestaba pero no hacía nada malo.

Pero no era ciego, ella era bonita, una figura pequeña y delgada. Exquisita. Tenía ese semblante tierno que te obligaba protegerla. Todo lo contrario a su tonto hermano.  
Muy en el fondo sé que su parentezco me frenó a no tener cercanía con ella.

Hasta ese día.

Llovía como nunca, había 2 tipos de verano; las tardes calientes como el maldito infierno o un diluvio digno de películas. Se me había hecho tarde por corregir mis deberes, Yuna se fue a su trabajo de medio tiempo.  
En un corredor de la facultad escuche como alguien molestaba a una chica.

-¡Por favor! ¿Por qué no quieres tener una cita conmigo? ¡Pensé que te gustaba!- La voz de ese chico suena desesperado. Me cubro con una pared. Quizás debería irme.

Camine 4 pasos hasta que por fin, la mujer habló.

-S-Sensei... no puedo hacerlo. Perdón si hice que malinterpretara las cosas.

Era Akiho.

-¡Pero escuche como decías que era atractivo!- Puedo ver como aprieta sus puños.- Y todas tus miraditas en clase...

_Oh. Así que es de esas chicas._

-N-Nunca lo mire en clase...-Aprieta su pecho. Puedo jurar que tiembla.

_Creo que no es de esas chicas_.

-¡No me vengas con eso!-El desesperado sensei grita y hace que Akiho pegue un brinco.- ¡No puedes rechazarme!

¡Vaya ególatra!

Por un momento cierro mis ojos y caigo en una lucha interna si entrometerme o no. Mis dudas se aclaran al escuchar un gran estruendo. Mis alarmas se activan, no lo pienso más y aparezco en ese salón.

Lo que veo no lo puedo creer. Él arriba de ella acorralandola contra un mesa banco. Ella esta llena de terror.

-¡Imbécil!- Lo agarro del cuello y le meto un golpe.- ¡Suéltala!

La tomo de la mano y me la llevo hasta la salida. No me importa si la lluvia cae y al parecer tampoco a ella quien aprieta con fuerzas mi mano. Corremos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que vemos una parada para cubrirnos de la lluvia.

-A-Aquí estaremos bien.- tomo una gran bocana de aire y dejo caer mi cuerpo en la banca. Ella se sienta a mi lado sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

_Oh, ¡Vamos! Te acabo de rescatar ¿No me piensas hablar?_

Mi estúpido pensamiento me da una bofetada. Akiho comienza a sollozar.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa al ver como abre sus labios con una gran "o" y las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-A-Akiho...- Caigo en pánico. No sé que hacer cuándo veo llorar a una mujer.

Ignora mi débil voz y sigue llorando. Limpia sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa.

Demonios.

Levanto mi brazo derecho y la halo hacia mí. Colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. De inmediato deja de llorar.

-No llores más. Todo acabó.- Susurro y me sorprendo por la gentileza de mi voz.

-G-Gracias.- Hunde su cabeza en mi pecho.

No sé si fue el ambiente nostálgico que siempre provoca la lluvia pero al tenerla tan cerca me inundó el dulce aroma de su fragancia. Incline mi mirada hacia ella y de veía desprotegida.

Mis brazos se movieron solos y la rodearon con un fuerte abrazo. Akiho, al principio se asustó, pero no dijo nada. Correspondió mi abrazo y la lluvia comenzó.

Solo podía sentir 2 cosas: la calidez del abrazo y el retumbar de los latidos en mi pecho.  
Al saberla nerviosa, mi cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera.

Los dos nos apartamos de inmediato al ser concientes de lo que esta sucediendo. La veo de reojo y su pálido rostro esta sonrojado. Me atrapa y ella también ve mi rostro el cual no dudo que tenga la misma tonalidad.

Me sonríe y deja salir una linda carcajada. No entiendo el porque, pero me río con ella.

Ese fue el primer día que ella me sonrió.

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Syaoran. Estas muy serio el día de hoy.- la voz de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto llevo sin hablar?- Pregunto tratando de escucharme lo más normal posible.

-Como 10 minutos. ¿Algo anda mal?- Gentilmente toma la mano que tengo en la palanca del auto.

-No.- Sonrió.- Pero hay algo que quiero contarte. Algo que paso hace tiempo.

-¿De tu pasado?- Se sorprende.- Hace mucho que no hablas de el. Me emociona un poco.- Se encoje en el asiento haciendo un lindo gesto que siempre me causa ternura.- Estoy emocionada.

-Yo sé que sí, cariño.- tomo su mejilla.- Pero vamos a cenar a un lugar lindo y ahí te lo diré.

-¡Genial!

Continuó manejando hasta que estaciono el auto fuera de un restaurante japonés. El favorito de ambos.

-Por favor.- Le abro su puerta abriendo paso. Me encanta ser caballeroso con ella.  
-Gracias.- Toma mi mano para apoyarse.

Al cerrar la puerta del carro y a punto de entrar a nuestra cena alguien llama por mi nombre. Unos 3 metros.

-¿Syaoran?

Para mi desgracia. Esa voz la sigo recordando muy bien.

Giro mi cabeza y la veo. Diferente pero la misma esencia.

_Akiho_.

Ha vuelto.

Y no viene sola.

Yuna esta con ella.

Me mantengo inmóvil por unos segundos. Mi impresión es tanta que Sakura lo nota y solo ella me saca de mi exagerada reacción.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sonrío irónico.

-¿Recuerdas la charla de la qué te conté?- Enfoco mi mirada en ellos.- Creo que tendrá que ser ahora.

_Bien, esto apesta_.

_**¿Qué les parece? Inflitrar a estoa dos hermanastros es algo nuevo para mí espero y les guste el papel que vayana. Desempeñar y sobre todo averiguar sobre el pasado que tiene con Syaoran... acaso Akiho causará problemas con Sakura?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios: ¿Cómo afectaría Akiho a nuestra pequeña Sakura? **___


	3. Chapter 3

Lección 3

Entre todos los lugares existentes en Tomoeda tuvieron que venir exactamente al mismo donde estaría con Sakura.  
El apetito se me acaba de ir.  
Akiho, esta aquí... en frente de mí. El mismo corte de cabello, quizás un poco más alta y diferente.  
Yuna... más apático si podría decirlo ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido si hace unos momentos estaba en la escuela?

No sé como reaccionar pero lo menos que quiero causar en Sakura es preocupación y al verla de reojo puedo ver su gesto: "¿quién es ella?" Pero sé que no me lo preguntará así que adelanto los hechos.

Aprieto su mano.

-Akiho ¿Cómo has estado?-Sonrió lo más natural. Con la misma distancia sino es que más. Ella tiene una reacción expectante. Sus ojos miran sin querer como tomo de la mano a Sakura.

-Y-Yo estoy bien.- Sonríe tímida. Yuna sigue sin decir una sola palabra y solo observa.

-Me alegro.- rasco mi nariz.- Mira, quisiera presentarte a mi novia, Sakura.

Sakura parece entender el ambiente y actúa.

-Mucho gusto.- Hace una reverencia.- Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

No me es grato ver como Akiho demuestra ¿nostalgia? En su mirada. Pero tampoco me causa empatía. ¿Seré una mala persona?

-Mi nombre es Akiho Shinomoto...- Guarda silencio.- Yo soy-

-Es mi ex-novia de la universidad, Sakura. Él es su hermano.

Creo que todos no se esperaban esa respuesta. Incluso Yuna.

Al toro, hay que tomarlo por los cuernos.

-S-Sí.- El pálido rostro de Akiho se sonroja pero me es indiferente así que decido mejor cortar el momento. Pero antes de eso, Sakura parece leerme la mente.

-Syaoran.- Hala la manga de mi camisa y susurra.- Mejor vamos a preparar la cena.

Ella tampoco quiere estar aquí.

-Me parece bien.- Me dirijo de nuevo con mis ex amigos.- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós.

Sakura y yo nos despedimos y ellos por un momento nos observan pero deciden entrar al lugar.

Arranco el auto y vamos a mi casa. Sakura al principio tiene un semblante serio y no parece querer hablar. Creo que algo así no había sucedido desde que ella conoció a Meiling.

-Tu profesor resultó ser un ex querido amigo mío en la universidad. Estuvimos en la misma clase.

Capto su atención y voltea a verme.

-¿Y ella?

-Ellos dos son hermanastros. Akiho estudió en la misma escuela pero en diferente licenciatura. Fuimos novios a escondidas.

Hace tiempo que no contaba esta historia... quizás toda mi vida la estuve evitando.

-¿Por qué se escondían?- Sakura gira su cuerpo hacia mi mientras continuó conduciendo. Su interés es mayor.

-Por que ella me lo pidió. Al principio pensé porque como amigo de Yuna sería difícil para él aceptar que tenía una relación con ella. Era muy joven y no presté atención a ciertos detalles.

-¿Detalles?

Se ha abierto la caja de Pandora.

-Ellos dos tenían una "relación extraña" cuando Yuna descubrió lo nuestro actuó agresivo, incluso me golpeo. No lo comprendí en ese momento, pero esa no fue la reacción de un hermano protector.

-Sino la de un chico enamorado...-Susurra Sakura.

-Así es. Nunca lo admitió pero lo descubrí un día que fui a la casa de Akiho y estaban discutiendo y él la beso. No puedo negar que fue repugnante...

Sakura se queda en silencio, permitiendo que yo contase todo lo que tenía al interior.

-Al decirselo a Akiho ella lo único que hizo fue decir "lo siento" y prácticamente una semana después pidió un intercambio a Paris. No se despidió pero supuse que ahí terminó todo.

-¿Y el sensei Shinomoto?

-Continuamos en la misma escuela y clases pero no fue lo mismo. Tampoco quisimos hablar de eso. Asumimos que había terminado.

Por fin llego a casa y estaciono el auto. Me bajo para abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

-Pero esas cosas ya no importan.- Le doy un dulce beso.- Por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan e infla sus cachetes. Amo cuando lo hace.

-Nunca pensé algo así...

-Ajá.

Entramos a casa y decidimos qué platillo hacer para cenar. Son esos momentos donde aprecio la dulce compañía que me da Sakura. Jugueteamos, reímos y hacemos peleas al cocinar. No tengo muchas habilidades culinarias como ella pero me divierte hacerle ver que soy mejor que ella cuando en realidad soy un asco.

Al terminar de cenar optamos por sentarnos en la sala y encender el televisor para ver uno que o otro programa de entretenimiento. Sakura se acurruca a mi lado y suspira.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Era... algo...-su voz se hace más tenue.- linda.

-¿Quién?

Pone sus ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes quien.

-¿Voldemort? Él no se me hace lindo.

Me da pequeños golpes en el pecho haciendo berrinche. Le detengo ambas manos.

-¡Akiho! Tu ex novia.

-Para mí no hay nadie más hermosa que tú. Ya deberías saberlo.

-P-Pero...

-Pero nada.- La halo hacia mí, envolviéndola en mis brazos.- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Tenia ¿19 años? Creo. Ya no soy el mismo de antes. El pasado dejó de importarme hace mucho y ahora solo puedo pensar en mi presente y futuro... o sea tú.- golpeo su frente.

-Auch.- Soba el pequeño golpe.

-¿Necesitas más argumentos? Porque si es así no acabaría en 1000 vidas.

-N-No... ya comprendí.- Sus bellas mejillas están sonrojadas y se encoge de hombros.- Perdón por ser mimada.

-A mí me gusta mimarte mucho.- Me acerco más a ella, tomo de su mejilla y le doy un beso. No importan cuantas veces nuestros labios se unan... se siente igual o más que la primera vez.

Nuestro beso cada vez es más lento, profundo y excitante. Sakura cuelga sus manos de mi cuello y yo rodeo su cintura atrayéndola a mí. La respiración entrecortada estimula todos mis sentidos. Recorro encima de su blusa cada línea de su espalda y ella toma de mi cabello. Rompo nuestro beso para preguntar.

-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos en nuestro sofá del amor ¿Nos quedamos aquí?- vuelvo a robar sus labios y ella solo asiente su cabeza afirmando que también desea tener sexo aquí.

Los besos no son lentos, son apresurados y llenos de pasión. Levanto su blusa para tocar esos perfectos pechos que me tienen a merced. Ella gime al momento que atrapo uno de sus pezones ¡Demonios! Cada vez es molesto tener los pantalones.  
Levanto su blusa y desabrocho su sostén dejando en libertad para poder besar y lamer cada uno.

-A-Ah... Syaoran.

_Sí. Me encanta cuando gime mi nombre_

Continuó saboreando y preparándola para el plato fuerte. Maseajeo sus pechos y bajo para desabrochar su pantalón. Ella desbotona mi camisa acariciando con sus suaves y pequeñas manos mi pecho.

-Esto estorba.- Susurro.

-También el tuyo.

Con gran velocidad cada quién se deshace de su pantalón y ropa interior.

-¿Has seguido tomando la pastilla?- Pregunto antes de continuar.

-Al pie de la letra.- Sonríe.

-Genial.

Dispuesto a acostarla en el sofá ella me detiene.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-D-Déjame intenarlo arriba...- Si su rostro estaba sonrojado al decir esas palabras parece toda una linda fresa.

-¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños?- Ironizó y ella me da un manotazo. Pero se ríe.

-¿Sí?

-Claro que sí.

Lento pero seguro ella abre sus piernas arriba de mí y yo la espero expectante. Poco a poco deja que me adentre y puedo sentir la calidez y húmedad de su interior. En esta posición puedo sentir con mayor claridad cada espacio.

-A-Ah...- Gime. Ella también lo puede sentir.- Es extraño...

-Es magnífico.- Tomo su cintura.- ¿Puedo moverme?

Muerde sus labios y asiente.

Al ritmo de un compás tiro de mis caderas y la ayudo a encontrar la mejor manera. Al principio es complicado pero al rato enbonamos de manera perfecta que el ritmo nos embriaga y llena de extasis.

Arriba-Abajo-Arriba-Abajo

Cada embestida me excita y sé que a Sakura también al sentir como su cuerpo reacciona al mojarse cada vez.

Se cuelga de mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente jugando con mi lengua y demandando más y más. Sabe como ponerme más duro. La abrazo y aprieto ese perfecto trasero que está encima mio. Es tan suave y solo mío. Por incercia le doy una pequeña nalgada solo para saber la reacción de Sakura.

-A-Ah.- Gime más y eso me indica que le gustó y lo hago dos veces más.

-¿Te gusta que te pegue?

-N-No...- Gime.

-Te pego y te mojaste.- le pego otra vez.- Mentirosa. A mi sí me excita tocar este hermoso trasero.- Lo aprieto.

-A-Ah... S-Syaoran.

-S-Sakura...

La intensidad del momento aumenta y con ello la velocidad de cada embestida. Puedo sentirlo, esta cerca. Ella aumenta su ritmo y yo el mío y finalmente sucede. Lo culminamos con un profundo beso que ahoga nuestros gemidos.

-E-Estoy locamente enamorado de ti...- susurro con el poco aire que tengo en mis pulmones. Inhalo el aroma de su piel.

-Te amo más... mucho más...- Me abraza y yo a ella.

-  
-Gracias por traerme a casa.- Sakura abre la reja de su casa y entra.- Te invitaría a pasar pero creo que ya están dormidos. A pesar de que son las 10 pm.

-Otro día vendré a charlar con mi querido cuñado y suegro.- Le doy un pequeño beso.- Nos vemos luego.

-Me llamas cuando llegues.- Agita su mano.

-Claro que sí.- Le correspondo el gesto y enciendo el auto. Mientras manejo recuerdo los deberes que tengo que revisar al llegar a casa. La mano en el volante hace ver la pulsera con un "s" que me recuerda a Sakura y aquella noche que se la di.

Apenas me fui y ya quiero estar junto a ella.

Llego y estaciono mi auto para por fin llegar a casa pero fuera de el observo una silueta que no había visto hace unos momentos.

En la puerta de mi casa veo a alguien en particular.

_¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?_

Efectivamente, es Akiho la que parece esperarme. Al verme se acerca a mí. Yo no me muevo un solo centímetro.

-Syaoran.

-Señorita, llamaré a la estación de policía. Esto es acoso.- hablo con un tono burlón y paso de ella ignorándola dispuesto a entrar a mi casa.

-Por favor... solo escuchame un minuto. Solo eso te pido.

Sin girarme, suspiro resignado y hastiado. Me giro y la veo ahí, pequeña de hombros y con lágrimas a punto de caer.

-Uno solo.- Señalo la cantidad con mi dedo.- El tiempo corre desde ahora.

_Creo que hay cosas que deberían quedarse siempre en el olvido_

**POSDATA SUPER IMPORTANTE: Si quieres ver ilustraciones exclusivas de estos dos tortolitos. Búscame en wattpad. El mismo titulo y autora. Creéme te va a enca**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola chicas. Aquí con la actualización de su historia favorita. No olviden visitar el fafic en wattpad donde hay ilustraciones exclusivas para mejor comprensión y apreciación artística.**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme por interesarse en esta historia! Las quiero muuucho. No olviden dejar un REVIEW**

**Lección 4**

Bien. Esto apesta.  
Ella sigue sin decir nada y solo está aquí enfrente de mí. En cierta forma esto ya me hartó y se lo hago saber de la manera más amable que encuentro.

-Akiho, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo.

Levanta su rostro desesperada y agita sus manos efusiva.

-Lo siento, es solo que aquello que te quería decir me es difícil expresarlo ahora mismo.

-Entonces busca otra forma sencilla.- Masajeo mis hombros.- ¿Ya?

Escucho con claridad el gran suspiro que hace.

-Tenía miedo de que no vivieras donde mismo pero tuve que arriesgarme a venir.

-Eso te hace una acosadora.

-Lo sé.

-Continúa.

-Quería decirte que lo lamento mucho.

-¿Por?

-Por haberme ido sin darte ninguna explicación. La verdad es que...

-Basta.- La detengo sin pensarlo.- Lo que me tengas que decir ya no quiero.- Corrijo.- Más bien no lo necesito.

Ella abre sus ojos de sorpresa. Quizás no se esperaba esto y yo tampoco.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿10?

-11.- Corrige con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Son demasiados. Ya no soy el mismo de antes y tú tampoco. Esas cosas se dieron por terminadas antes de que tu remordimiento por fin apareció.

-¡P-Pero!

-Buenas noches.- Hago una reverencia y me giro de nuevo para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, me abraza por detrás.

-¡H-Hey!- Trato de quitar una de sus manos pero se aferra fuerte a mi estómago y el lugar donde ella tiene su cabeza comienza a sentirse húmedo.

Está llorando. Pongo mis ojos en blanco, maldita sea, soy débil cuando las mujeres lloran. Coopero con ella y me quedo inmóvil hasta que siento como su agarre desaparece poco a poco, pero sigue sin moverse.

-Fue Yuna...- Susurra.

-¿Eh?

-Yuna tomó una foto de ambos besándonos y me amenazó con decirle a nuestros padres que teníamos una relación y sino terminaba contigo él te haría daño.

_¿Habrá sido aquel día que los vi?_

_-N_o pude hacer nada más... pero yo no quería dejarte. Y-Yo...

-¿Eso es todo?-Interrumpo.- Si es así, por favor, retirate.

Al girar la empujó con apenas fuerza, por detrás del umbral de mi puerta y ella se queda ahí con un rostro lamentable. Cierro la puerta y despeino mi cabello en señal de desesperación.

_¡Qué carajo ha sido eso!_

Hay que ser demasiado ingenuo para creer semejante sandez.  
Es mejor continuar con el trabajo.

_Sí, hay mucho por hacer_

Enfoco mi atención a los deberes de adulto responsable, mientras me pregunto si será necesario contarle lo que acaba de suceder a Sakura.

Sí mañana nos vemos, lo podría hacer.

_._

Al ser otro día por la mañana, lo acontecido parece ser más lejano y no le doy la importancia la cuál no merece. Sin embargo, al acercarse el momento de la evaluación lo que si no puedo ignorar es la carga de trabajo.  
No obstante, aprovecho los pequeños ratos en la sala de maestros para textear con Sakura.

**"¿Qué haces? Yo ignoro mis responsabilidades, me siento caliente"**

Pasan unos minutos y escucho la notificación.

**"En clase, no deberías usar tu teléfono, maestro. ¿Caliente?**

Sonrió.

**"Lo mismo digo. Si yo fuera tu maestro, te castigaría por no prestarme atención. Quizas es fiebre... o solo quiero cogerte"**

Pasan los minutos y aun aparece un :escribiendo: en el chat.

**"¿Cómo?"**

Llega otro mensaje.

**"Es más interesante coquetear con el maestro Li que prestar atención ;)"**

Y otro más.

**"Ve a la enfermería, quizás si sea fiebre"**

Podría perder todo mi tiempo filtreando con ella.

**"Te lo haría encima del escritorio de tus profesores. No es necesario ir a la enfermería sino estás ahí para curarme."**

**"¿Solo en el escritorio?**  
**Ve, por favor"**

**"Y por toda la universidad...**  
**Y en la enfermería, claro está**

No hay respuesta. Me imagino que ha de tener el rostro sonrojado. Qué linda. Pero quiero seguir molestando.

**"Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿No quieres volver a cursar el instituto? Yo estaría encantado.**

Obtengo una respuesta algo rara.

**"Hay. Ptoblrmss"**

Frunzo mi ceño ¿Hay. Ptoblrmss?

_Oh, mierda._

_Le quitaron su celular._

Suspiro y coloco mi celular con la pantalla hacia abajo. Con una erección por lo bajo del escritorio mientras observo de reojo los examenes que aun no reviso.

De pronto, tengo la extraña necesidad de deshacer un poco el nudo de mi corbata.

Espero que el calor que siento sea por mi deseo sexual y no por algo más.  
.

Pasan las horas y ahora estoy en el último periodo de mi jornada escolar. Siento más calor de costumbre. Me deshago del nudo de mi corbata. Uno de mis alumnos se acerca a mí.

-Sensei, ¿está usted bien?

-Claro.- Sonrió.- ¿Por qué lo dices Terada?

-Tiene su rostro algo rojo... además no nos está regañando como siempre.

_Vaya, que observador_

Le doy un pequeño golpe en la mano.

-Ve a terminar tu trabajo y deja de molestar.- enseguida lo hace y solo toco mi frente que en efecto, si se siente más caliente de lo normal.

_Lo bueno es que pronto acabarán las clases._

_._

Con una nula capacidad de poder conducir el automóvil llego a casa. Sakura tenía razón, debí haber ido a la enfermería. No soy tan tonto para saber que quizás tenga un resfriado. Parpadeo eufórico en frente de mi hogar, la fiebre me causa mareo.

Mierda.

Con muy poca fuerza salgo del coche y en mi pantalón busco las llaves, incluso me duelen los dedos al sentir el roce con mi ropa; después de varios intentos en tratar de la llave en el cerrojo lo consigo y entro a la casa como si mi vida dependiera de ello, camino torpemente en el pasillo dejando caer llabes, maletín, saco y zapatos y duras penas logro recostarme en el sillón.

Me siento mal.

Todo me da vueltas.

Sé que ha de haber medicina por ahí, pero no tengo las fuerzas de buscar.

Lo único que me queda es cerrar los ojos y pensar en Sakura.

_Sería genial si ella estuviera aquí _  
_._  
_._  
_._

Mi cuerpo se siente adormilado y húmedo, entre pensamientos supongo que puede ser a raíz de la temperatura, pero escucho a lo lejos el sonido de los platos al chocar y percibo un olor.

Giro mis ojos a los costados tratando de divisar en que lugar estoy y parece ser... ¿Mi cuarto? Frunzo mi ceño al saber que no estaba aquí cuando llegué. Poco a poco levanto mi torso y cae de mi frente una compresa fría y finalmente veo que no traigo puesta mi camisa.

Alguien está aquí y aun con la confusión en mi cabeza me adentro a la cocina para ver quien está aquí y puedo identificar esa linda y pequeña silueta;Sakura.

Está cocinando algo mientras taratea una canción la cual no puedo distinguir. Me quedo observando un rato más, no percibe mi presencia hasta que decido hablar.

-Hola, enfermera.

Rápido gira su rostro de sorpresa. Espero que venga y me de un abrazo

-¡¿Qué haces de pie?!- Reclama.

Y eso es lo que consigo.

De inmediato me gira y empieza a empujarme hacia el cuarto.

-H-Hey ¿Así atiendes a los enfermos?

-Los enfermos deben reposar y no levantarse de cama.- De pronto me encuentro en menos de 3 segundos acostado en la cama y con otra comprensa en mi frente.- Debes descansar.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Una hora o más. Llegué y no contestabas y usé la llave que me diste. Estabas ardiendo en fiebre.- su tono de voz está repleto de preocupación.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

-¿No te lo dije? Si no eras tú la enfermera no iba a ir.

Sakura hace un puchero y cruza sus brazos.

-Cielos, eres peor que un niño pequeño. Bien, ya estoy aquí y debes de hacerle caso a la enfermera.

-Con gusto.-Sonrío.- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento?

-Quedarse en cama.

-¿Cómo me trajiste hasta acá?

-Cargándote

_(Al final, lo termino arrastrando)_

-¿Me quitaste la ropa?

-Sip.

-¿Me diste la medicina en la boca?

-Sip.

-Pervertida.

-Le hablé a Eriol para que viniera a verte.- Ignora por completo mi comentario.- dijo que llegaría pronto y-

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa.

-¡Ah! De seguro que es él.- Sonríe.- Iré a abrir. No te muevas.- Amenaza con su dedo índice.

-Aquí estaré, general.- Hago una seña de respeto militar y así ella va atender la puerta.  
Varios años desde que no caía por fiebre, la última vez fue cuando era un niño y mi madre me cuidó.

_Hace mucho que no le hablo, ¿cuándo haremos las pases la Sra. Yelan y yo?_

Quizás pasan 10 segundos desde la breve reflexión sobre la relación con mi madre y aun no logró escuchar su voz ni la de Eriol al entrar lo cuál me parece extraño. Espero otros 10 segundos y no sucede nada.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Me levanto de la cama con la consciencia de que tal vez Sakura se enoje. Camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué no pasas?

Me detengo en seco al ver quién está del otro lado de la puerta, que no es Eriol y mucho menos un hombre.

Akiho.

**(VAYAN A WATTPAD. NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN) **


	5. Chapter 5

Bien. No sé cuál cara poner en este preciso momento.

La ex de mi novio vino hasta su casa a buscarlo (la cual no sé cómo diablos supo su dirección) y él sale muy despreocupado, sin camisa a "ver que está sucediendo"

Pero bueno, yo soy su novia. Tenemos tiempo por lo tanto no debo desconfiar. Ella es mayor que yo y le demostraré que soy una mujer racional y madura.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Akiho.-Trato de sonreír lo más amable posible.- ¿Buscas a Li?

Syaoran se queda inmóvil y hasta sorprendido por mi actitud hacia la muy evidente situación incómoda.

-A-Ah… Bueno… Yo solo venía a… saludarlo.- Comienza a ponerse nerviosa y ¡A sonrojarse! ¡Maldita! Tiene el descaro de hacerlo ¡¿Y por qué diablos se ve tan bien?!

-Shinomoto, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a visitarme.- Syaoran me toma de la cintura tan posesivo. No puedo evitar gritar internamente de triunfo.- No quiero que surjan malos entendidos con mi novia.

La cara de Akiho cambia drásticamente al ver el trato que él le da.

_Toma esa. _

-Una disculpa si te molesté, Syaoran.- Hace una reverencia.

_Un momento, yo también estoy aquí ¿Por qué se disculpa únicamente con él? _

-Pero el motivo de mi visita también era entregarte esto.- Mete la mano en su bolso de diseñador y saca un elegante sobre.- Vine a invitarte a mi fiesta de compromiso del día de mañana, claro, tú novia también está invitada.

Y es en ese momento donde me percato del gigantesco anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

_¡¿Comprometida?!_

_¿Desde cuándo las mujeres comprometidas visitan a sus ex novios a su casa y en la noche?_

-Gracias. Pero no la aceptaré, no creo que sea correcto ir a ese evento.- Li la rechaza de manera fría.

Bien. Solo por eso tendremos sexo hoy.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Eres alguien importante en mi vida y—

-Bueno, bueno. Sí, está bien. Iremos.- Le tomo la invitación de sus lindas manos.- Gracias por venir. Buenas noches, Akiho.- Sonrío.

-¡Estupendo! Buenas noches, Li.

_¿Soy invisible? _

Syaoran no responde y solo cierra la puerta detrás suyo y me echa una mirada "¿Qué diablos has hecho?"

-Si, ya sé, no debí aceptar la invitación.- Me encojo de hombros.

-De cualquier forma, no asistiremos, así que está bien.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que iremos! No hay que ser groseros

-No y punto.

-Por favor.- Suplico.- No es nada malo ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

_Ni siquiera yo lo sé. _

-¿Y por qué no?

-Más importante.- Suspira.- ¿Estás molesta?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Porque una ex novia vino a visitarme en la noche ¿quizás por eso?

A veces no me gusta que sea tan sincero.

-Pero… ¿Iba a suceder algo que no debía ver?

-No.

-Entonces no importa.- Sonrío.- Aunque me intriga saber el porqué llegó aquí.

-He vivido aquí desde hace mucho. Ayer vino solo para "averiguar" si aun era mi casa

De pronto siento como si algo en mi cerebro me dijera que algo está muy mal.

MUY MAL

-¿Ayer en la noche?

-Sí, te lo iba a contar en la cena, aunque no le veía importancia, pero lo digo para que no pienses algo equivocado.

-Oh. ¿Y a que vino?

-A darme una explicación de porque me terminó….- Toma su mentón.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tiene mucho sentido eso si está a punto de casarse.

Lo observo con cara de "póker" A pesar de ser un adulto no comprende mucho de las mujeres.

-¿Por qué me ves así?

-¡No importa! Para empezar tú debes estar en cama.- Lo arrastro por la espalda a su habitación.- No queremos que tengas más fiebre.

-P-Pero me siento mejor

-¡Patrañas!

Lo acuesto en su cama y le pongo otra comprensa fría, mientras traigo la cena.

-Debes descansar.- Soplo la sopa que cociné.- Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor.

Syaoran, como un niño pequeño comienza a comer del plato. Luce distinto a como hace unos momentos, un hombre tan dulce que no se parece para nada al que enfrentó a Akiho.

-Sabes, mientras cocinabas y entre sueños percibí el aroma. Recordé las pocas veces en que mi madre tenía tiempo para atenderme mientras enfermaba.

Syaoran, no suele hablar mucho de sus padres. La única vez que mencionó a su madre fue cuando Meiling apareció en la escuela, hace años.

-¿Fue un recuerdo bonito?

-Sí. Ella es doctora, así que fue todo un honor cuando me cuidaba a mí y no a otras personas.- Suspira.- Aunque bueno, no somos muy compatibles ahora.

-Espero y pronto se puedan hablar correctamente.

-No creo que suceda, pero sí es así, le presentaré a esta bella enfermera.

Mi rostro se inunda de carmesí. Al fin ha terminado su plato y lo coloco en el piso. De pronto me encuentro envuelta en un aprehensivo abrazo donde puedo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Syaoran. Cierro mis ojos por inercia y me dejo hundir en su cariño.

-Esta es la mejor medicina.- Sisea.- Gracias por venir.

-Me quedaré está noche a cuidarte. Le avisaré a tu superior que tomaras le día para recuperarte. ¿Sí?

-Lo que diga, mi señora.- Sonríe tan bello como él solo puede ser, salgo de la habitación para realizar la llamada y al volver lo veo sumergido en un profundo sueño.

_Parece un pequeño niño indefenso. _

Tomo una ducha y me pongo una de las pijamas que he dejado en su closet y me acuesto a su lado. No importa si me contagia. Esto es lo más acogedor del mundo entero. Lo observo como todas las noches antes de dormir. Tomo la invitación que dejé en el buró.

_Se va a comprometer. _

Quiero dormir, sin embargo, levanto mi mano y observo mi dedo anular.

_Me gustaría casarme_

_Pero, por el momento, solo queda esperar y disfrutar. _

Dejo la invitación en su lugar y apago la lámpara.

_El día que me pidas matrimonio, seré muy feliz._

Y es así como caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-0-

En la mañana siguiente, mi despertador se escuchó. Lo programé una hora más temprano para poder ducharme e irme a tiempo, porque no me podrá llevar. A pesar del ruido que hice, Syaoran no se levanta. Realmente está agotado por su trabajo.

Le doy un dulce beso en los labios como despedida.

Al salir de su departamento camino directo a tomar el metro que me deja cerca de la facultad. Por lo que me debo de preocupar en este momento es sobre lo que me pondré en la fiesta de está noche.

_Bueno, Syaoran no quiere ir… Pero no era opcional. Hoho_

Al cabo de 40 minutos estoy en la entrada de la facultad en donde me espera con muchas "ansias" Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!-Corre hacia mí con el resonar de sus pequeños tacones. Tan floral como siempre.- ¡Me tienes que contar todo!

-Hola Tomoyo…- Pienso.- ¿Contar todo?

-¡Si!- Toma eufórica de mis hombros.- Ayer Eriol me mando un mensaje donde iba a ir al departamento de Li para verlo y se encontró con la ex de Li en la puerta cuando tú le abriste

_Ese Eriol… así que por eso nunca llegó_

-Pues… no hay nada más que contar,eso fue lo que pasó

-¿Qué? O sea… ¿No la golpeaste y/o amenazaste por ir de buscona con tu novio?- Tomoyo cruza de brazos.- Bueno, yo le echaría mis guardaespaldas y le diría a mamá que le consiguiera una orden de restricción.

-Tomoyo… ¿Has hecho con Eriol?-Frunzo mi ceño sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Sip!-Cubre su rostro con esa mirada atemorizante.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…- Susurro.

-¡Pero no hablemos de mí! ¿No te enojaste?

-Pues…- pienso.- Quiero ser una novia madura para Syaoran, quizás si hubiese hecho una escena, habría estado mal ¿no crees?

-N-O.- Deletrea.- ¡Sakura es algo normal! Además Li te quiere tal y como eres con todo y esas actitudes que consideras "infantiles" pero dime… ¿Él cómo reaccionó?

-Neutral, aunque percibí en su actitud algo de desprecio.

-¿Y a qué fue?

-A darnos una invitación para su fiesta de compromiso, está noche.

_No puedo decirle a Tomoyo que tengo pensado asistir._

-No irás ¿Verdad?-Asevera.

-Claro que no.- Finjo.- ¿Para qué?

-Muy bien, por un momento pensé que sí.

_Sip. No puedo decirle. _

Suena la campana y Tomoyo va a su edificio y también me dirijo al mío. Al entrar puedo ver de lejos al hermanastro de Akiho.

Levanta su cabeza y nuestras miradas chocan. Me sorprendo y él no se inmuta.

_Es una gran coincidencia que haya resultado ser mi maestro. ¿Asistirá a la fiesta de su hermana?_

Paso a un lado de él y siento como toma de mi mano. Esa actitud me sorprende y me giro apresurada.

-¿P-Pasa algo?

-Tienes la cara muy roja, Kinomoto.- Dice con una voz muy apacible. Por inercia comienzo a tocar mi rostro y lo siento caliente.

_Mierda. Quizás Syaoran me contagio su fiebre. _

-G-Gracias por preocuparse, maestro.- Hago una reverencia y me desaparezco lo más rápido de ahí.

_Eso me ha sorprendido. _

Observo la mano que toco.

_De alguna forma, sus manos son muy ásperas._

-0-

Dicho y hecho. Llegué a casa con signos de fiebre. Mi papá me ha preparado comprensas frías y algo de medicina. Muero de frío a pesar de estar bajo las sábanas.

-Maldita sea.- Chasqueo la lengua.- Tenía ganas de ir a ese lugar.

Me levantó abruptamente de mi cama.

_No. Tengo que ir. _

Mi celular suena. Es Syaoran.

-¿Hola?- Hablo.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. ¿Te has recuperado de la fiebre?

-Sí. ¿Qué haces? ¿Voy a verte?

-Bueno… me has pegado el pequeño resfriado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Espeta.- Te dije que eso pasaría, tonta.

-Oh pero no pasa nada malo, no es muy fuerte. Estoy lista para ir a la fiesta.

-¿Quieres ir? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no? No es nada malo. Por favor, vamos.

-No, y menos si estás en ese estado. Prefiero ir a verte.

Es un hueso duro de roer.

-Por favor.- Aunque él no me vea, hago mis ojos de cachorro a medio morir. Syaoran lo sabe por el tono de mi voz.

-No.

-Por-favor.- Aumento mi nivel de chantaje.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-Ya es tarde, empezará muy pronto.

-Por-favor

Un minuto de silencio y puedo escuchar su suspiro de resignación

_¡Bingo!_

-Está bien. De cualquier forma también Eriol recibió una invitación, aunque dijo que Daidouji no podría acompañarlo. ¿Pasó por ti?

.- Niego.- Yo te veré ahí, sé donde es.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien. Nos vemos ahí. Ven con cuidado.

-Hasta luego.

Sin pensarlo. Busco en mi armario algo decente y me tomo una ducha rápida. Me siento mejor, ese medicamento hará un buen efecto.

_Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba. _

-0-

Tomo un taxi y me deja afuera del lugar donde es esa elegante recepción. Es un hotel de 5 estrellas. Antes de entrar puedo visualizar a las personas, en su mayoría parejas, que entran.

Es como si fuese una reunión de celebridades.

¿Qué clase de persona será el esposo de Akiho?

Entro tímida al lugar y de inmediato me recibe un mesero con copas llenas de champagne. Le doy la razón y un pequeño trago.

_Es la primera vez que tomó algo así. _

Busco a mi respectivo novio y lo veo charlando con Eriol y otras personas más. Syaoran me ve y se acerca a mí. Se ve tan guapo al vestir traje.

Quisiera quitárselo.

Me avergüenzo de mis propios pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien?- Deposita un beso en mi boca.

-Sí.- Sonrío.- Es un lugar muy bonito.

-Sí, nada sorprendente de la familia de Shinomoto.

-¿Dónde está?

-Allá.- Señala detrás de su espalda y la puedo ver a ella y al que supongo que es su comprometido. Ella viste un bello vestido entallado de color coral. Resalta su belleza y su novio es muy alto y atractivo.

-P-Parecen una pintura…-siseo.- No sabía que existían personas asi.

-Nada fuera de este mundo.- Toma mi cintura.- Ven vamos con aquellos.

Caminamos y no puedo evitar quitar la mirada de la afortunada pareja. Al prestar más atención veo a Yuna, se ve muy diferente a como va a la escuela.

Aunque él no es muy expresivo.

Pero me atrevo a decir que se ve algo…

_¿Irritado?_

La noche marcha de forma maravillosa, Syaoran parece divertirse con el hecho de que Eriol haya asistido y se le ha olvidado que es una fiesta a la cual no quería venir. Akiho por su parte ya ha venido a saludarnos junto con su comprometido. Sin embargo, mientras avanza la noche mi malestar aumenta; puedo sentir como la fiebre quiere volver, y no traje conmigo las pastillas.

_Diablos._

Para tratar de mitigar mis malestares camino a la mesa de aperitivos, donde también hay un Bar-tender que sirve diversos tragos, en presentaciones muy bonitas. No puedo evitar pedirle una margarita que sabe demasiado bien.

Al saberla tan dulce, la bebo rápido y pido otra.

-Delicioso.-Exclamo para mí y enseguida alguien pide una bebida, al alzar mi mirada veo que es el profesor Yuna. Hago una pequeña reverencia. Es extraño encontrarlo en este lugar.

No tengo intenciones de entablar una conversación pero él me habla.

-Sigues teniendo el rostro muy rojo.- Toma el Martini que ha pedido.

-Quizá es el maquillaje.

-O estás ebria.- Bebe.- ¿Me equivoco?

-No estoy ebria.- Espeto.

-¿Entonces?

Sin ningún argumento y ganas de hablar mi silencio admite la derrota. Pido una bebida parecida a la de él.

-¿Y tú novio?

Creo que tiene muchas ganas de hablar.

-Está allá.

-¿Y por qué no está contigo?

-Por que vine por una bebida.

-Oh.- Alza sus cejas.-Una mujer con fiebre y ebria no es buena combinación.

-No estoy ebria.

-Acabas de admitir que sí lo estás.

No sé si es el alcohol. Pero también quiero hablar.

-¿Por qué luces tan enojado?-Bebo mi Martini en un solo trago y le hago una seña al bar que me de otro igual.- Digo, es la fiesta de tu hermana, podrías poner otra cara que no sea la de funeral.

El profesor Yuna no habla y solo me observa y con descaro bebo mi bebida.

-Para mí es peor que un funeral.

Frunzo mi ceño, no comprendo o no puedo procesar nítidamente la información y con lo poco que he visto en psicología llegó a una conclusión.

-¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! ¡Eres un hermano con complejo de hermana!-Sentencio.- Estás celoso de que tu hermanita se irá con otro hombre.-Erupto un poco.- No, espera. Estás enojado porque no puedes evitar que se vaya así como lo hiciste con Syaoran,.

No mido la gravedad de mis palabras. Yuna abre sus ojos y me voltea ver… muy enojado, pero sereno. Hala mi brazo hacia él y puedo sentir la cercanía de nuestros rostros y de pronto me susurra al oido

-No molestes a este hermano mayor sino quieres que te coma.- Muerde mi oreja.- Aquí viene el bastardo de tu novio—

Antes de que él terminara Syaoran separa su brazo de mí y me acerca a él.

Siento mi rostro caliente. Y ahora no sé la razón.

-Es de mala educación molestar a las señoritas, Yuna.- Amenza Syaoran y Yuna solo suelta una risa sarcástica.

-Está niña no tiene nada de señorita. Es más, deberías de cuidarla, está que se cae de ebria.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Ah no? Pues aquí está el inútil de tu novio para que te cuide—

Sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojo la bebida que tenía en mis manos.

-¡S-Sakura!- Sisea Syaoran sorprendido.

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi novio, pervertido hermano.

-¡¿P-Pervertido?!- Chasquea la lengua Yuna.- Pierdo mi tiempo, me iré a cambiar.- Se gira, pero antes de eso habla con Syaoran.- Desde la mañana tiene el rostro rojo como un tomate y cuando sentí su piel, está muy caliente.

Eso último lo dijo con otras intenciones, haciendo que Syaoran quiera ir detrás de él pero lo detengo.

-¡N-No vayas!

-¡P-Pero!

En menos de 2 segundos siento como mis piernas pierden fuerza y la consciencia de mi ser.

-¡Sakura!- La voz de Syaoran es lo último que escucho antes de desmayarme por la fiebre.

-0-

Poco a poco abro mis ojos, me siento y veo una habitación que no reconozco. Al hacerlo una toalla cae de mi frente. Sigo aturdida y alguien entra al cuarto, es Syaoran con una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste por la fiebre.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-En la reservación del hotel

-¡P-Pero este hotel es muy caro!- Me asusto.

-No fue por parte mía, el evento que organizó Shinomoto incluía reservación. Su comprometido es dueño de esta línea de hoteles.

Hago una gran "o" con mis labios.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Se sienta a la orilla de la cama y toca mi frente.

-Sí.- Asiento mi cabeza.- Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo algo de sed.

-Es porque bebiste mucho alcohol.- De la bolsa que tenía en sus manos saca una pastilla y me la da con una botella de agua.- Eriol vino a checarte y me recomendó esto para ti. Tómala.

-Gracias

Nos observamos por un momento sin cruzar ninguna palabra hasta que finalmente Syaoran rompe el silencio.

-Me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal. No hubiéramos venido a esta fiesta si realmente estabas enferma.

-¡Fue mi culpa!-Toco sus manos.- Yo quería venir, así que la culpa es mía.

-Tienes razón, fue tu culpa.

_Bueno, tampoco esperaba que lo aceptará tan rápido. _

-Por dejar que otro hombre te abrace enfrente de mí.

-¿Eh?

De pronto Syaoran se acuesta encima de mí, sosteniendo mis brazos a los costados.

-P-Pero no fue mi culpa.- No sé porque de pronto me siento nerviosa.

-Acabas de aceptarla.

-T-Te estás convirtiendo en un profesor malvado.

-Vamos a recordarle a tu cuerpo quien es tu dueño.

Atrapa mis labios en un profundo beso y en lo que su lengua traviesa juega con la mía sus manos agiles bajan el cierre de mi vestido y poco a poco librándome de él.

-S-Syaoran, no deberíamos hacer esto aquí.- Digo débilmente al romper nuestro beso.

-¿Por qué?-Hunde su cabeza en mi cuello al hacer un camino de besos que erizan cada poro de mi piel.- Nadie vendrá, es una habitación para los dos.

-P-Pero-

-¿Temes que te haga gemir tan fuerte que los demás te escucharan?

Su coqueteo descarado hace que mi rosto se vuelva un rojo carmesí.

-Sí es así, tendrás que cooperar para eso, mi linda aprendiz.

-¿Eh?

De manera audaz abre el espacio entre mis piernas y puedo sentir su mano juguetear con mi sexo, su toque me hace estremecer y me avergüenza más el hecho que estoy más que húmeda.

-Estás caliente aquí abajo, ¿es por la fiebre?- Su sonrisa es landina y lame uno de los dedos que introdujo en mí.

Ah, no puedo más.

-No, no fue por la fiebre.- musito.

-¿Por qué?- En lo que reúno el valor para ser sincera, Syaoran me tortura besando mis muslos. La sensación húmeda de su lengua me hace soltar algunos gemidos.- Sí eres sincera, tendrás tu premio.

-E-Estoy caliente.- Mordisquea mi muslos y gimo.- Es… porque quiero que me hagas tuya.

Mis ojos brillan y siento una corriente eléctrica al admitir mis emociones.

-Buena chica.


	6. Chapter 6

Ha pasado una semana desde la fiesta de compromiso de Akiho. Todo parece ir de maravilla entre nosotros y está noche no es la excepción.  
Syaoran, como de costumbre fue por mí a la universidad, esa semana fue la misma que no pudimos vernos por cuestión de su trabajo.

Abre la puerta y por nuestro frenesí, está, rebota abruptamente en la pared. A ninguno de los dos parece importarle pprque seguimos en nuestra ronda de besos, uno tras otro. Me dejo envolver por sus brazos, extrañaba la sensación de sentir su calor sobre mi cuerpo. Caminamos lento hasta llegar a su habitación.

Nos recostamos en la cama y su mano recorre mis piernas, este día decidí vestir un falda.

-Amo cuando usas falda.- Besa mi cuello.- Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

Sonrió triunfante.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Así como a ti te gustará esto.

Con su otra mano, levanta mi blusa junto con el brassier, dejando a la vista mi pecho y sin pensarlo comienza a masajear uno a uno. Suelto gemidos al sentir su maravilloso toque.

-Que pezones tan traviesos.- Aprieta y baja su boca para mordisquearlo.- Arqueo mi espalda. Esto no es suficiente.

_Necesito más_

Halo el cuello de su camisa y lo pongo encima de mi y con esa acción puedo sentir el roce de algo grandioso ahí abajo.

-P-Puedes hacerlo.- Suspiro.- Ya.

Syaoran hace una mueca de sorpresa y a los segundos la cambia por una sonrisa coqueta.

-Con ese hermoso rostro .- desabotona su pantalón.- Puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Abre mis piernas y hace a un lado la ligera capa de tela que nos separa y hacerlo, siento su calor y poco a poco lo introduce hasta que todo está en mi interior.

No hicieron falta preámbulos y enseguida nos empezamos a mover uno a uno. Cada embestida ttae para mi nuevas sensaciones y percibo como mi cuerpo cede ante este bello momento, el placer se apodera de mí.

Un beso tras otro.

Nos deshacemos de nuestra molesta ropa para poder sentir por completo el calor, sudor y amor.

Poso mis brazos en su cuello, y él me toma de la cintura, ambos sabemos que estamos a punto de terminar.

Fuerte.  
Más fuerte.

Syaoran susurra mi nombre entre suspiros y yo inundo mi cara en su cuello, inhalando su varonil aroma hasta que nos entregamos al clímax de nuestro acto.

Tenemos la respiración agitada y pesada, pero nos observamos una vez más.

-Te amo.- Besa mi mejilla y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

-Yo más.- Sonrío.

Esa noche, dormí como un bebé.

-0-

3

días han pasado desde aquel excitante y acto de amor entre nosotros y en este preciso momento la angustia me está consumiendo.

-Sakura...- Sisea Tomoyo.- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Estamos en la cafetería de la universidad y le hablé para hablar de algo muy urgente.

-S-Sí...-Juego con mis dedos.- No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy en la mañana.- Le doy un sorbo al café que pedí.- ¡Todo por el celular!

-¿Cuánto dices que es?- Tomoyo también está preocupada.

-Dice 3 semanas.-Analizo.- ¡3 inframundas semanas de retraso!

_Sí, así es. Tengo un retraso en el periodo._

-¿Te has hecho la prueba ya? Una casera.

-No quiero hacerlo. Tengo miedo.

-Si quieres vamos juntas a comprarla.

-Es vergonozoso.- Oculto mi rostro.- ¿Tomoyo que voy hacer? Sí resulta que sí, Syaoran tal vez huya o se enoje o...

-¡No! Él no te haría algo así. Estoy segura que sí le dices lo tomaría con toda la normalidad del mundo. Es un adulto

Giro mis ojos. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Y como si hubiese sido un truco de magia, una llamada entra. Es él. A regañadientes la tomo.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces? ¿En clase?

-S-Sí.

Un silencio. Trato de sonar lo más normal, pero es imposible.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta.

\- Si, que bueno que me llamaste. Te iba a decir que está semana la tendré muy llena de trabajos y examenes y que no podremos vernos y hablar por mensajes. Te llamo luego ¿vale? Chau. Besitos. Te amo.

Cuelgo.

Tomoyo me echa una mirada "¿en serio?"

-Cobarde. Dile.

\- No podría verlo a la cara. Tengo que hacerlo sola.

-De verdad puedo acompañarte, saku. Ya he hecho esto varias veces.- Sonríe.

-Espera... ¿Has tenido sospecha de embarazo?

-Dos veces.- Cuenta con los dedos.- Es gracioso porque Eriol es doctor y conoce mejor que nada métodos anticonceptivos. Ho~Ho.- Posa su mano en mi hombro.- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Y en dado caso que resulte un sí, Syaoran no te abandonaría.

La campana suena y Tomoyo va a sus clases.

_Bien, saliendo de clases iré por una._

-Una semana después-

Aun no puedo ir. Syaoran no deja de mandarme mensajes que evado con todo "mi trabajo" Empiezo a sentir patadas en mi vientre y siento que puedo vomitar en cualquier momento.

Maldita sea.

Este día seguro lo hago. Lo haré.  
Tan pronto suena la campana salgo a toda prisa hacia el centro y trato de ingeniar donde puede haber una farmacia. Es algo tarde, camino un poco más hasta que llego a una.

Entro y me aseguro que no haya nadie conocido cerca o en la caja de mostrador. Con demasiada cautela y pena me acerco y pido una prueba casera.

Aunque tal parece que las cajeras se vuelven sordas cuando pides cosas así de vergonzosas y lo vuelve a repetir para reafrimar mi pedido.

Tragame tierra, ahora.

Mientras espero que ella lo busque y por estar tan inmersa en mi propia vergüenza no me di cuenta que detrás mío había alguien y cuando por fin me entregan la bolsa con la prueba al girarme me encuentro con la persona que no quisiera haberme topado.

Yuna. ¡El profesor! ¡El ex-amigo de Syaoran!

_¿Es la única farmacia en la ciudad?_

Nos observamos y sabe perfectamente que vio algo que no debía.

Sonríe burlón.

-Felicidades.

Y los colores se me suben a la cabeza y salgo de inmediato de ahí. Estoy dispuesta a huir de la farmacia, pero me quedo en la puerta.

No puede decirle a Li lo que pasó.

Me regreso para entrar y las puertas automáticas se abren para chocar con él.

-Hey, ten más cuidado.- Me atrapa.- O le pasará algo a tú bebé.

De nuevo, mi rostro se vuelve carmesí.

-¡Shh!-Lo calló.- No digas nada. Y para empezar me regresé para decirte que no le vayas a comentar a nadie lo que acabas de ver. ¡Borralo de tu mente! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Yuna me observa indiferente.

-Por nadie te refieres a Syaoran, ¿verdad?

Asiento mi cabeza.

Rasca su sien.

-Descuida, hace tiempo que no hablamos.-Hace una pausa.- Pero, me has dado una idea genial. ¿Qué harás para comprar mi silencio?

Mierda.

-Ehh... y-yo.

Cuando menos lo pienso, Yuna me acorrala hacia una pared de la farmacia, colocando su brazo y cabeza muy cerca.

-¿Sellarías mis labios con un beso?

La conmoción me invade y él poco acerca su boca con toda la intención de besarme pero lo cubro con mis manos.

-Lo siento, estoy enamorada de un solo hombre y posiblemente esté esperando un hijo suyo así que no puedo besarte.

_¿Un hijo suyo?_

Me voy a volver loca.

Yuna abre sus ojos de sorpresa y revienta a carcajadas. Dura así por un minuto.

-¡Hey! ¡ Tranquila!- Ríe.- No te lo tomes tan enserio.

Hago un mohin por la poca seriedad que le tomó a mis palabras.

-Bien, me largo.

Me giro para poder irme a casa y su mano me detiene.

-Déjame llevarte a casa.

Y no sé si fue que era algo de noche y la estación para ir a casa estaba lejos o que su auto estaba estacionado en frente de nosotros que accedí a su petición.

Al subirme a su auto solo pude pensar

_Syaoran, perdóname por estar en el coche de otro chico._

Le indiqué donde era mi hogar y en la mayoría del camino no cruzamos ninguna palabra, hasta que él lo hizo.

-¿Él lo sabe?- Dice sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

-N-No. Lo evité toda una semana.

-Qué mujer tan tonta.

-H-Hey!

-Él no te dejaría tirada por algo así. Él no es así.

En las palabras de Yuna puedo sentir algo de sinceridad. Después de todo, fueron muy cercanos.

Mi celular vibra y es Li. Mi corazón late, pero le contestaré. Estamos a punto de llegar y al girar para entrar a la calle y al contestarle veo que su auto está estacionado en frente de mi casa.

Yuna habla.

-Pero definitivamente le enojaría que le ocultaras algo así.

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa y apenas él estaciona el auto me bajo y Syaoran también del suyo.

-¿Sakura?- Pregunta confundido.-¿Quién te ha traído a casa?

Y Yuna se baja del auto.

-Ese he sido yo.- Se señala alegremente.- Un gusto verte.

No sé que decir ni que hacer.

_Mierda. _


	7. Chapter 7

Desde hace una semana Sakura no ha querido verme, ella supone que no lo sospecho pero es más que obvio que me está evitando, sin embargo, desconozco la razón.  
Le he estado marcando a su número y no contesta, ni siquiera los mensajes. Observo con preocupación la pantalla de mi móvil.

-Quizás se aburrió de ti y se consiguió a un refrescante chico universitario.- Eriol habla para repartir su veneno, dándole una mordida a su sushi.

-No entiendo porque te hablé.- Bloqueo mi celular y también degusto la comida.

-Por que soy tu mejor amigo.- mastica.- Tomoyo no me ha querido decir, supongo que es porque es de esos secretos de "amigas" y que mejor secreto que una infidelidad.

-Sakura no es así.

-La Universidad la pudo convertir en eso...- juega con los palillos.- Solo ponte a pensar, ella pasa más tiempo con otros sujetos, convive con más personas... es inevitable que alguien quiera sacarle su número... ya no estás tú ahí para protegerla.

-Pero no la tengo que proteger, ella sabe cuidarse.- Dudo un poco.- Espero.

-Bueno, lo puedes comprobar. Saliendo de aquí ve a su casa de sorpresa. Es de noche y ya debe estar ahí. A menos que un atractivo hombre la lleve en su carro de medio millón de yenes después de salir de un motel o alguna de esas cosas de novela.

Lo quiero matar con la mirada.

-Bastardo.- continuó con mi cena.

-Eso debes decirle al que la llevará a casa en su automóvil.- Sonríe burlón.

-0-

Voy a golpear a Eriol por ser un inoportuno. Tuvo razón, llegué a casa de Sakura y alcabo de unos minutos un carro de medio millón de yenes apareció enfrente de mi con ella de copiloto. Puedo ver como ella tomó mi llamada y se baja de ahí con un rostro estrupefacto por verme.

Maldición. Tranquilo. No es lo que parece ser.

-Sakura.- trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.- ¿Quién te ha traído a casa?

Ella se queda en silencio, inmóvil incapaz de decir lo evidente.

Y para mi sorpresa se baja del coche aquel "hombre atractivo" que menos quería ver.

-Ese he sido yo.- Yuna sale con todo un triunfador a presentarse.- Un gusto verte.

Al carajo la calma.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú con mi novia?-Camino hacia ellos.

Conozco a Yuna y sé perfectamente cuán disfruta esto.

-Oh ¿nosotros? Es un... se-cre-to

Mis sentidos se alarman.

-¿Secreto?- Arqueo mis cejas.

-Sí ¿No es así? Sakura.- Con aquellos ojos la ve sereno y ella se sonroja.

¿Q-Qué diablos?

-Bastardo.

Me echo encima y lo tomo del cuello de su suéter. Sakura corre de inmediato hacia nosotros y nos separa.

-Syaoran. ¡Basta! Él no tiene nada que ver.

¡¿Nada que ver?!

-¡P-Pero que hace él aquí contigo?!

-Solo se ofreció a traerme a casa porque era tarde.- Frunce su ceño y se gira con Yuna.- Maestro, gracias por traerme.

-De nada, Sakura. Eso es lo que un maestro haría por sus alumnos, ¿Verdad?-Me sonríe.- Espero puedas arreglar todo. Nos vemos.

Se sube a su auto y arranca, dejándonos a ambos en un silencio incómodo.

Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer y cuando pretendo iniciar con el interrogatorio ella habla primero.

-Deberíamos entrar.- Camina delante de mí y la sigo hasta que entramos. Touya cena y al querer saludarnos notó el ambiente extraño entre nosotros y solo baja su mano.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitacion. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

-Syaoran... no es lo que piensas, mira lo que pasó fue...

No lo pienso dos veces, la halo hacia mi rodeándola con mis brazos. Hundo mis dedos en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Puedo percibir que Sakura no esperaba está reacción y menos yo.

-Te extrañé. ¿Por qué no me habías contactado?

-Syaoran...- Hunde su cabeza en mi pecho y responde a mi abrazo- Perdón...

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué no me hablas?- Tomo sus hombros y la separo.- Eso que te sucede ¿No me lo podías decir a mi?

Sus ojos esmeralda se abren de melancolía, sé que sucede algo pero soy ignorante a ello.

-El haberme encontrado con Yuna fue una casualidad.

-¿Dónde fue?

-En la farmacia.

-¿Qué hacías en la farmacia? ¿Estás enferma?

Poco a poco el rostro de Sakura se torna de un color carmesí.

Silencio.

-¿Sakura?

-No lo he tenido...- Sisea.

-¿Qué no has tenido?

-Ya sabes... eso.

-¿Eso?- No logro comprender lo que trata de decirme.

-M-Mi... periodo.

Mis pupilas se dilatan al saber de que está hablando. Pero no es por miedo... ¿Será felicidad?

-¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunto lo más tranquilo posible.

-Casi tres semanas.

Mi pulso se acelera.

-¿Fuiste por un test?

-Sí.- asiente.- y fue ahí donde salió el maestro.

-¿Ya te lo hiciste?

-No, apenas lo haré.- Me ve con sus bellos ojos y percibo que se encuentra nerviosa.

-¿Pensabas ocultarmelo hasta que supieras el resultado?

-Syaoran... yo.. no quiero ser una carga para ti... sabes sí...

La beso con todas mis fuerzas. Saboreo cada espacio de su boca hasta que la necesidad de aire me hace terminar nuestro beso y la vuelvo abrazar.

-Yo soy el padre de ese niño ¿no? Si llegase a ser positivo me quedaría a tu lado, jamás serías una carga para mí... y sí decidieras no tenerlo, me quedaría a tu lado. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, Sakura.

En mi ropa siento como se humedece. No puedo creer que haya pasado por toda está angustia sola.

-Perdóname por haberlo ocultado, me espanté y no supe que hacer.

-Lo entiendo, pero por el momento ve a hacer a prueba.

-Está bien.

Sakura saca de su bolsa aquel paquete y va al baño, mientras yo espero en la orilla de su cama moviendo una y otra vez mi pie. Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso.

¿Si resulta ser un postivo? ¿Sería niño o niña? Espera, eso se sabe hasta el tercer mes.

¿Si fuera una niña como se llamaría? Me encantaría que se pareciera a Sakura.

¿Si es positivo como lo tomaría mi madre y hermanas?  
Bueno, creo que no querrían conocer a mi hijo/a.

Cuando Sakura sale del baño, se sienta a lado mío con la prueba en las manos.

-Las instrucciones dicen que debemos esperar 5 minutos para ver el resultado.

-Está bien.

En efecto, ambos nos quedamos inmóviles viendo fijamente la ventanilla donde se anuncia el resultado de la prueba de embarazo.

Tic-Tac.  
Tic-Tac.

Cumpliéndose los 5 minutos, se comienza a observar un signo.

Mi pulso se acelera.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar frío.

Y sale un negativo.

Ambos nos observamos y vemos de nuevo la prueba para confirmarlo.

Sí, es un negativo.

Al unísono podemos respirar nuevamente. Pero Sakura comienza a llorar.

-Salió negativo.-Aprieta sus labios.- Perdón, sé que querías que fuera otro resultado.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Sonrió irónico.

Sakura asiente con su cabeza y la tumbo en la cama con un abrazo, beso cada espacio de su hermoso rostro para retirar todo rastro de agua salada.

-No pasa nada, más adelante puede ser. Posiblemente aún no estemos listos para ser padres.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí... además

Tomo una de sus manos y la coloco arriba de su cabeza, Sakura gimotea de sorpresa.

-Te mereces un castigo por haberme ignorado y hacer que otro hombre se enterara de tu retraso.

Su rostro se sonroja y comienza a defenderse.

-P-Pero...

-Podemos empezar la fábrica de bebés hoy. - Le sonrió altanero y ella solo sabe darme una gentil mirada, sin negarme nada. Cuando me acerco, nos besamos con frenesí inhalando nuestro aliento y recorro todo su cuerpo con mis manos y levanto su falda hasta que...

-Oh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya me llegó.

-Tienes que estar mintiendo.

Sonríe mostrando toda su dentadura, siendo feliz pero también demostrandome compasión por lo que pasó.

-Maldición.- Me quito de encima.- Está bien. Solo por hoy está bien.

Sakura me rodea la cintura con un abrazo.

-Me encantas.

-Y tú a mí.- Hundo mi cabeza en su cabello.- Tú mucho más.

-0-  
Llegó a casa y puedo ver afuera su automóvil estacionado. Estar con esa pareja de idiotas, realmente me cansa.

_Ah, hoy tenemos una grata visita._

Gustoso abro la puerta y la puedo ver allí en el sillón leyendo una de las revistas científicas de mi mesa.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo y cierro la puerta detrás.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Se levanta y camina hacia mí, su cabello semi plateado se mueve al vaivén de sus pasos, cada rizo brilla con intensidad.

-Vine, para saber si has hecho algo de nuestro plan.

Así que eso eso. Bueno, no hay otra razón para que lo haga.

-Aun no, ella es un hueso duro de roer.

Posa sus manos en mi mejillas y de inmediato siento como poco a poco clava el filo de sus hermosas uñas.

-¿Me vas a castigar, Akiho?

-No es castigo si disfrutas de ello, Yuna.

-¿Estás molesta porque tu compromiso falso no funcionó como esperaste?

Ella suspira y revolotea sus pestañas.

-Pensé que le importaría, pero ni si quiera un poco. Incluso llevo a esa mojigata.

Clava más uñas en mi rostro y las arrastra dejando el rasguño.

Duele.

-Te quedaste mucho tiempo en europa.

-Pero fue tu culpa.- Acerca su cuerpo de porcelana al mío.- Mamá nos vio besándonos ese día y me mandó lejos de las "sucias garras" de mi hermanastro "pervertido"

-Pero te gustó ¿No? Volviste a mí y la pasamos bien.

-Sí.- Sonríe.- Ningún hombre me ha tratado con tanto cariño como tú, Yuna.

-Nadie lo hará.

\- A cambio de aquella noche, tú debes darme la felicidad que me arrebataste. Sino el video donde estamos juntos podría causarle un gran problema a mamá... un infarto... algo así y podría morir ¿No?

-Sí, ella podría morir.

-¿Quieres que muera?

-No.

-¿Que debes hacer?

-Hacerte feliz.

La abrazo por la espalda inhalando su perfume de rosas, hundiendo mi cabeza en su suave cabellera.

-Te haré feliz, él estará contigo, hermanita.

-Sí, hermanito.- Sonríe y posa sus manos sobre mi brazo.- Así ambos seremos felices.

Akiho se gira sobre sus pies y me da un fugaz beso en mis labios, pero siguió uno tras otro hasta que consumimos en un largo, profundo y candente beso.

_Su cuerpo entero, lo quiero todo para mí._

_Cada célula, hueso, todo absolutamente lo quiero fundido al mío. Envolverlo con mi esencia._

_Hasta ya no poder siquiera respirar. _


	8. Chapter 8

El día de hoy recibí en el trabajo una noticia... extraña y puedo decir algo incómoda.

-Maestro Li, ella es la Licenciada Akiho Shinomori, es mercadologa y viene a realizar un estudio durante una semana, posiblemente, con cada docente.

Frente a mi, esta Akiho, llamativa como siempre y la voz de mi supervisor pasa desapercibida al tratar de procesar lo que esta ocurriendo y sobre todo buscar el sentido de que una mercadologa esté en un bachillerato.

-Hola.- Hago una reverencia fingiendo tranquilidad.- Soy el maestro de matemáticas, Syaoran Li.

-Hola.- Hace una reverencia Akiho.

-Bien. Los dejo.- El supervisor se va y nos deja a ambos.

Almenos para mí, es incómodo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Su voz tranquila me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, perdona por la pregunta pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sin ser grosero.

Cubre con su mano izquierda su pequeña risa y lo que más llama mi atención es la ausencia de un anillo de compromiso.

-Por cosas de trabajo ¿Por qué más?- Ladea su cabeza quizá buscando otra respuesta.

-Nada importante.-Sonrio.- Me voy a clase. Pasalo bien.

Salgo de ahí y saludo a algunos chicos.

_¿Será prudente decirle a Sakura?_

_-0-_

El maestro de psicología me ha pedido llevarle todos los trabajos a su oficina y para mi desgracia esta se encuentra del otro lado de la escuela y tengo que cruzarla con una tonelada en mis brazos que desde hace 1 minuto no siento.

Lo bueno que hoy salgo temprano.  
Quizá vaya de sorpresa por Li.

Sonrió a mi interior al poder verlo y como ha pasado una semana por fin podremos estar juntos.

Sí, "estar juntos"

Por tener fantasías sexuales mientras camino topó de frente con un chico lo que me hace dar pasos para atrás, ambos nos vemos con cara de desastre al saber que pasará. El peso de los trabajos me empuja hacía atrás.

A punto de caer siento la calidez de alguien que me atrapa por la espalda y detiene la caida de los papeles y mia.

Alzo mi rostro y veo de quien se trata.

De la persona que hania querido evitar, pero es mi maestro y no se puede hacer.

-Salvada.- Susurra.

-G-Gracias.

Pasaron 5 segundos y Yuna aun me tenía abrazada y el público comenzaba a vernos raro.

-M-Maestro...

-Perdón.- Me suelta.- ¿Como estás?

-Bien.

-¿Ya te multiplicaste por dos?

Por unos segundos no comprendí lo que sucedía y después atrape el chistorrete.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan de vergüenza.

-No, sigo siendo una persona.

-Es un alivio.

No puedo evitar pensar otra cosa con sus palabras, pero lo dejo pasar y huyo lo más rápido.

-Bien, tengo algo que entregar. Nos vemos luego.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer al salir? Hoy la salida es temprano.

-Sí, iré a ver a mi novio.

-¿A la escuela?

-¿Otro lugar?

-No, solo quería corroborarlo.

Y con esa extraña situación decido continuar con mi encomienda teniendo presente que parecía que algo iba a tramar.

-0-

Faltan minutos para terminar la jornada de trabajo y por la última hora Akiho estuvo observando la clase y en ratos me pedía a algunos estudiantes para hacerles una entrevista. Cada que entraban unos chicos llegaban vomo si hubiesen estado en el noveno cielo. Bueno, quizás los encantos de Akiho resplandecen más con los adolescentes.

Me hace recordar un poco cuando caí enamorado de Sakura, al tenerla aquí en mi salón.

Quiero verla.

Pasan los minutos y la campana suena, los estudiantes se despiden y tomo mis cosas para salir de ahí pero Akiho habla.

-Li ¿Puedo hacerte la entrevista? Solo faltas tú.

No me agrada la idea de quedarnos a solas, esta extraña sensación no se desvanece.

-Claro.- Reposo mi maletín.

-Genial.-Sonríe con su vivido labial escarlata.

-0-

El turno de Syaoran ha terminado y llego caminando a la escuela. Sinceramente me trae recuerdos, cualquier tipo de recuerdos.

Ah. Ya quiero que estemos en casa.

Camino con la intención de ir lo más rápido posible. Pasando de los grupos de chicos y chicas que parecen hablar muy fuerte de sus rutinas en especial dos chicos despistados.

-La nueva sensei se ve muy atractiva. ¿no es así?

\- Si y ¡Huele tan bien!-Aprieta sus puños con emoción. - Lastima que no se quedará para siempre.

-Ya sé, deberian de cambiar al viejo Li.- se cuelga del cuello del otro y estallan a carcajadas. El nombre de Syaoran llama mi atención

-¡Sensei Akiho es lo máximo! Suertudo Li que está con ella ahora.

Pasan de mi lado y mis ojos se abren de sorpresa. No escuche mal, claramente dijeron Akiho.

Giro mis tobillos y los alcanzo.

-¿En que aula es el salón del maestro Li?

Ambos se sorprenden y muy torpes me sorprenden.

-Es el aula 3 del edificio de allá. -Apuntan y sin pensarlo corro a toda prisa hacia allá.

Nada malo puede pasar, pero, ella no me da confianza.

Desde que la vi, trato como una adulta pero ¿Que hace aqui? Con mi novio.

Tan pronto entro a ese edificio busco sigilosa el aula y a lo lejos los puedo ver por las ventanas.

Ella esta con una tablet, parece que le hace preguntas y Syaoran responde desde su escritorio.

Mi corazón palpitante parece tranquilizarse al ver lo que pasa.

No sucede nada.

¿Qué esperaba ver?

Inmóvil me quedó a lo lejos y la veo a ella. Sentada de una manera pulcra , su bella y de seguro ropa cara, sus uñas con manicure y ese cabello platinado brillante.

Es toda una adulta.

Solo soy yo la que piensa que busca a Li.

La que se siente insegura.

Y muy infantil.

Se ponen de pie, terminaron y van a salir del aula. Por instinto huyo. Ya no quiero que me vea Syaoran.

Todo mi coraje se ha escapado.

¿Qué diablos?

Quiero ser una adulta para Syaoran, pero me siento como una niña que se pone a la defensiva cuando una mujer mil veces madura aparece.

Desanimada camino hacia la salida y ya estoy a punto de salir. El estar hundida en mis pensamientos me impidió escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien detrás de mí.

-¡Sakura!

Toma mi muñeca. Es Syaoran.

Y me abraza fuertemente por la espalda.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin verme?!

No sé que responder. No creí que fuera a verme. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y tomo sus brazos.

_Quiero ser mejor por ti._

-0-

Después de eso nos hemos ido en su carro a su departamento, él se baja para abrirme la puerta del coche y al hacerlo me carga como una princesa.

-¡O-Oye!

Entramos a casa y de esa misma manera nos sentamos en el sofá donde sin pensarlo comienza a besarme de una manera tan dulce y tierna que no me da tiempo para pensar hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos hace parar.

-¿Estás más calmada?-Pregunta posando su nariz en mi oído, supongo que lo pregunta por mi escena en la escuela.

-S-Sí.-Musito.- ¿Debería bajarme?

Trato de moverme pero las manos de Syaoran aprehenden mi cintura.

-No te vayas. Quiero consentirte.

Mi rostro se tiñe de rojo por sus palabras.

-P-Pero ya lo has hecho.

-Eso no es suficiente.

Tiene razón.

Ahora mismo quisiera contarle mis sentimientos y la ansiedad que siento cuando lo veo cerca de ella, sin embargo, no parece importante ahora que recuerdo el motivo por el cual queria verle con apuro.

Me levanto, soltandome de su agarre y posando frente a él.

Mis manos tiemblan. Poco a poco desabotono mi blusa y el cinturón de mi pantalón.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Me avergüenza escuchar la suciedad de mi petición. Muerdo mis labios y los ojos de Li brillan con la maldad que he estado buscando.

Siendo un lobo y su presa.


	9. Chapter 9

Entre la osadía y timidez por mi dulce petición me siento a ahorcadas en las piernas de Syaoran y nos unimos con un profundo y necesitado beso. Li corazón late al compas en que nuestras lenguas juguetean incluso puedo sentir lo caliente que están mis mejillas y la humedad en mi cuerpo.

Al separarnos, susurra con esa voz áspera y sexy.

-Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Asiento mi cabeza y de la misma manera que llegamos a casa, me carga a la cama y como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo, deja caer mi cuerpo. Nos observamos por un minuto, él arriba de mí y la intensa mirada me derrite por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?- musito.

-¿Puedes continuar lo de antes?

Y a eso se refiere a que me deshaga de mi vestimenta. Siento una vergüenza algo innecesaria e ilógica, pero hago lo que me dice y él solo observa hasta que solo tengo mi ropa interior.

-¿No te hace falta algo?

Mi rostro se ruboriza.

-¿También?

-Lo hago por ti.

Y como el experto que es, desabotona con facilidad mi sostén, baja sus manos y resbala el encaje de mis bragas por los muslos y tan solo sentir las yemas de sus dedos hace que recorra por mi cuerpo una descarga eléctrica. Quedo totalmente expuesta.

Antes de que yo pudiera decirle que era su turno, desabotona su camisa y el cinturón de su pantalón. El calor de nuestra piel choca.

No puedo creer que hace tan solo unos momentos dudé de él y de nuestro amor por la culpa de mis inseguridades.

Syaoran toma mi rostro y comienza a besarme. Yo solo lo rodeo con mis brazos y dejo que su aroma varonil me envuelva.

_Perdón por haber desconfiado. Sé que me amas y yo a ti, sin embargo..._

Pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras invaden mis ojos y él se da cuenta.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Con sus dedos limpia el agua salada y no quiero decirle el motivo tonto de mi tristeza.

-No es nada...-Esquivo su mirada y parece que en vez calmarlo continúa con la misma incertidumbre.

-Deberías decirme. Todo lo que sientes es importante para mí.

Esas palabras han flechado mi corazón y me veo obligada a querer decir la verdad.

-Es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Cada que te veo con ella... Akiho me siento rara y sé que no debería pero nl sé yo-

-¿Rara? ¿Celosa?

Ha dado en el clavo y admitirlo es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-S-Sí.

Syaoran me abraza y hace que giremos por la cama y yo estoy encima suyo.

-Perdóname por hacerte sentir de esa manera. No es mi intención-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Soy yo la que piensa tonterías y ya-

-No son tonterías, Sakura. Bueno tampoco es como si yo quisiera verla, son grandes coincidencias . Por el momento creo que será algo dificil no verla porque estará en la escuela pero no es nada más que asuntos de trabajo ¿Está bien?

-E-esta bien...-Asiento nerviosa.- Perdón por no actuar como una adulta y evitar ponerme celosa sin razón.

Y vuelve a abrazarme para quedar debajo de él pero ahora ha tomado una de mis piernas y la alza.

-A mi me encanta que seas una linda chica. Quiero expresar lo mucho que te amo.

El color carmesí no abandona mi rostro y roba de mis labios un beso.

-Te voy a coger tan duro que olvidarás aquello malo que te hice sentir.- Sonríe malicioso .

-¡S-Syaoran!

Dicho y hecho, cumple s  
u cometido abriendose paso sin ninguna dificultad por el hecho de que también lo estaba esperando. La calidez de su virilidad me hace gemir. No tiene compasión y no me gustaría que la tuviera. Todo entra y sale a la perfección creando un ritmo sensual que no parece tener final.

Nos besamos ahogando nuestros deseos en cada embestida. Es intenso, caliente y maravilloso.

No hay descanso y cambiamos de posición, él se muestra dominante como hace tiempo no lo era y debo admitirlo, me gusta... me gusta mucho cuando es así.

-S-Sigue así...- Se lo hago saber con mi timidez resguardada.- Me... gusta.

-¿Del 1 al 10?-Gruñe.

Trato de coordinar mis palabras.

-U-Un m-millón...-Gimo.

-¡Puede ser más!-Aprieta mi trasero con deseo.

Repentino, el ritmo aumenta, las embestidas son más rápidas y puedo sentir como todo está claramente en mi interior. Es imposible no gemir con fervor, me derrito.

-P-Por favor... juntos... los dos.-Gimo

-A tus órdenes, amor.

Y en unos momentos más sentimos al unísono nuestro clímax. Inhalamos y exhalamos aire agitados. Syaoran deja caer su pecho en mi espalda con cuidado y la cubre de besos.

-¿Lo has olvidado?

-¿Qué?- Sonrío traviesa.

-Linda chica.

Me siento cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana y abrazo su pecho.

-Te amo un montón.-aprieto con todas mis fuerzas mientras tambien me abraza rodeandome con sus piernas. Al levantar mi rostro veo que sus mejillas están rojas. Está sonrojado.

-¿Estás sonrojado?

Cubre su rostro con su mano pero es inútil.

-Me sorprendiste...

Sonrió y de nuevo nos besamos.

-0-

Al término de nuestro bello encuentro , solo nos abrazamos mientras contamos el como fue nuestro día hasta que alguno de los dos se rinda a dormir y creo que yo seré la primera, pero antes de que esl sucediera recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos.

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?

-Leí hace mucho tiempo que la felicidad no se puede ver... pero yo la tengo aquí en mis brazos, respirando y a punto de dormir.

Mis somnolientos ojos se abren al oír esas palabras y alzo mi cabeza donde nuestras miradas chocan y Syaoran posee la mirada más encantadora y dulce que he visto en mi vida.

-No puedo recordar que tipo de persona era antes de conocerte.-sonríe.- Gracias por amarme como lo haces.

Aprieto mis labios y quisera llorar por la felicidad que siento ahora, pero el sueño me lo impide y solo cierro mis ojos.

-Te amo, Syaoran.- Susurro.

HOLAAA. Aquí CON una nueva actualización. Como es muy hot les recomiendo ir a leerla a wattpad! Este capitulo tiene ilustracones que UUF estoy segura que les van a encantar (¿

No olviden dejar sus review que créanme que al leerlos me motiva mucho y me hacen feliz al saber que opinan de la historia. Muchos besos y abrazos!


	10. Chapter 10

Si pudiera resumir mi vida en dos palabras sería trágica y exitosa. Trágica por la repentina muerte de mi madre al ser una niña y exitosa por lograr todo lo que me he propuesto... excepto una cosa.

Los cambios iniciaron cuando conoció a quien es mi madrastra al tener yo 16 años. Una mujer amable, de raíces inglesas pero algo sombría quien para mi sorpresa venía acompañada de un hijo de mi misma edad: Yuna.

La primera impresión es la que cuenta y recuerdo la soledad que emanaban sus ojos, al contrario de mi que tenía que fingir ser una "linda chica" cuando en realidad detestaba a todos a mi alrededor por ser egoístas e hipócritas.

Nadie más lo notó hasta que él entró a mi misma escuela.

Ser alguien "bonita" se consideraba pecado si todo el sequito de amigas eran algo, no, muy poco llamativas. Sabía que esas perras sentían envidia y solo estaban a mi lado porque así tenían accesos a los chicos más lindos del instituto.

En aquel entonces no me gustaba llamar tanto la atención por todo lo que conllevaba, pero era inevitable.

La farsa se derrumbó el día que un supuesto novio de "mis amigas" a la salida decidió escribirme una carta para vernos. Accedí y estaba ahí, como un animal se me abalanzó sentenciando que yo le había escrito una invitación y curiosamente ellas también llegaron a ese lugar.

Me reclamaron y llamaron "zorra" ni si quiera me ayudaron a quitarlo. Era obvio, fue una trampa por otra de ellas.

Recibí una bofetada. No tuve ganas de explicarle algo que jamás me creerian porque aseguraban "que yo era así"

"_Solo por ser bonita crees que puedes tener y manipular a quien tu quieras"_

Grave error el decirme algo así.

Se marcharon y me dejaron ahí. Los siguientes días era excluida y los chicos pensaban que podian tener una oportunidad porque mis ex queridas amigas esparcieron el rumor de que yo era una zorra.

Yuna solo veía de lejos y en casa no interactuabamos mucho a pesar de que nuestras habitaciones eran vecinas.

Todo llegó a un límite cuando otro grupo de amigas me atacaron porque les contaron que sus novios me estaban buscando, bueno, yo a ellos.

Entre todas me atraparon y amordazaron. En ese entonces tenía el cabello largo y rizado, quizás lo único que me enorgullecía de mi aburrida persona, lo halaron y con unas tijeras lo cortaban uno a uno cada mechón.

No había llorado porque no los consideraba motivos, pero ese día la desesperación y furia hicieron que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y quería gritar, pero sé que nadie me escucharía...

_Menos alguien iría a ayudarme._

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe y entre todo el desastre pude ver a Yuna, quién tenía una expresión que jamás había visto.

-¡Malditas! Dejen a mi hermana en paz.

Corrieron despavoridas al verlo dejando solo las tijeras en el piso junto con todo mi autoestima.

En shock, Yuna deshizo los amarres y me quito lento la venda de mi boca. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de llorar, llorar hasta que el mundo acabara.

Gentilmente me abrazo y por primera vez deje que mis emociones me controlaran. Lo abrace con fuerza y lloré como nunca y él solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

A partir de ahí, el vínculo creció. Éramos como hermanos de verdad. Íbamos a la escuela y estábamos todo el tiempo juntos. El acoso desapareció y deje de fingir que las personas me agradaban. Pude ser como realmente soy...  
Todo gracias a él.

Al ser tan cercanos, alertó a mi madrastra quién pensó que había algo entre nosotros "por estar en esa edad" en todo momento, sobre todo a la hora de la comida remarcaba la importancia de la familia.

No fue incómodo para mí, pero sé que para Yuna lo fue y sigue siendo.

Supe de inmediato que Yuna no sentía solo amor fraternal, sus acciones, palabras, atenciones me dijeron que él estaba enamorado de mí.

Su docilidad ante mí me dio la alternativa de monopolizarlo y querer poseerlo. Como una reina y su peón. No me desagrado la idea de querer abusar y sé que él accedía.

Habia juegos entre nosotros, principalmente yo los iniciaba y Yuna se apartaba para 'respetarme'

Las parejas no estaban permitidas. Me divertía ver como las chicas se arrastraban hacia él pero solamente actuaba al chasquido de mis dedos.

Por primera vez tuve algo que podía ser mío y tener el control sobre eso.

Alguien que no quería compartir

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y empecé a desarrollar otro tipo de sentimiento, no solo quería que Yuna me respetará. Quería borrar esa línea entre los dos.

_¿Eso es amor?_

No fue hasta que estuvimos en universidad que él decidió tener un amigo, además de mí, que fue Syaoran Li.

Al incio llamó mi atención que Yuna quisiera hablar con alguien más y decidí conocer también a esa persona. En efecto, era todo lo contrario a Yuna, y juntos formaban una dupla fascinante.

Él era alguien más sociable, agradable, amable e incluso tímido con las mujeres. Mi querido hermano era un osado.

No fue hasta que Syaoran me salvó del acoso de un maestro en esa tarde lluviosa que me di cuenta sobre el gran corazón que tenía. Algo dentro de mi cambió pero me confundió, no obstante decidí ignorar esa molestia y ambos inciamos una relación a escondidas, mi primer y único novio hasta ahora.

Yuna estaba furioso porque rompí esa regla de preparatoria, pero la respeto. Con Syaoran pasé lindas memorias, y primeras veces fueron a su lado... bueno, solo algunas. Sin embargo siempre a su lado habia una barrera entre ambos, una sensación que me decía que no duraría para siempre.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que... una noche, donde Yuna y yo estábamos solos ya que nuestros papás se encontraban de viaje, pasó lo que pasó.

Me besó, cosa que no había pasado desde que inicie mi relación con Syaoran.

Fue un beso robado, en la sala de mi casa, primero puse resistencia, sabía que estaba mal, no por ser hermanastros, ni por mi madre, incluso por Syaoran sino el hecho de que lo quería... me gustó poder sentir sus labios después de tiempo.

¿Por que?

Para mi mala suerte, nuestros padres llegaron antes. La que tuvo la fortuna de ver la escena fue mi madre. Nos separamos antes de que papá entrará, el ambiente fue incómodo pero ella fingió no haber visto nada. Claro, 3 días después consiguió una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, separarnos fue su mejor plan, no tuve tiempo de explicar a Syaoran hasta que mi madre me despidió en el aeropuerto me dijo

"_No tienes porque despedirte de ese chico, él te vió antes que yo"_

Syaoran había visto nuestro beso.

"_Estar lejos de Kaito te ayudará a ver que es solo un capricho tuyo"_

Madre, pasó el tiempo y aun no sé si es capricho. De nuevo, me había frenado a tomar una decisión. Alguien mas decidió que era lo mejor para mi.

Si hablaba con Syaoran, él no me escucharía, no pensaría que fue un mal entendido... porque yo sabía que no lo fue.

Evidentemente, nos separamos, no mantuvimos contacto Yuna o Syaoran, este último sabía que pensaría lo peor de mí. En Francia perfeccione mis estudios y enfoque mi cabeza a ser mejor, pasaron 10 años y regresé a casa.

Ocultar mis sentimientos fue más fácil y madre tuvo la seguridad que no habría más "caprichos" contraté a alguien para que fingiera ser mi pareja e incluso hacer todo un circo el cual según yo, confundiria a Syaoran, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ya tenía a otra chica , la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver me vio con ojos indiferentes. Ya no había espacio para mí, sin embargo en ella había algo que me molestó.

Al verlos juntos no percibí esa barrera que siempre existió entre nosotros. Él daba todo de sí y eran ojos de enamorado... profundamente enamorado.

_Lo siento madre, los caprichos no se han ido._

Trato de buscar el encanto en ella, pero sigo sin verlo. Es solo una mocosa inmadura, como yo, solo que eso nunca lo sabrá. Solo quiero probarlos, saber que estan dispuestos a hacer o sacrificar uno por el otro.

Yuna la conoce, es su maestro. Le he dicho que juegue con ella y la confunda, y derrumbe ese amor y confianza que hay entre ellos. Que cree una barrera

Como Syaoran ve a esa chiquilla, Yuna es así y me aprovecho de esa ventaja, pero no sé con que ojos observo a Yuna.

Cambió en 10 años, es más alto, varonil, extrovertido, juguetón. Ya no es tan reservado.

Pero no importa cuanto tiempo pase, que pasé, hagamos o dejemos de hacer... Él es mío, eso lo sé.

Por eso, no sé a donde llevaría este juego peligroso. Es necesario para mi verlo, y estar junto a él.

Apesar de que esta tarde llueve, he venido a su escuela, quiero verlo y me bajo del auto con una sombrilla dispuesta a buscarlo y logro verlo a la distancia, camino algo entusiasmada pero me detengo en seco al ver con quien está.

Es esa niña.

Yuna se quita su saco y la cubre con el, le dice unas palabras.

Puedo ver su rostro, ella está avergonzada. Mi corazón tiembla, entre ellos no existe una barrera, como la hay cuando Yuna y yo estamos juntos. Cuando Syaoran estuvo conmigo.  
Se ve diferente el ambiente.

_Pánico_.

Pero no dejaré que mis emociones me controlen.

Saco mi celular y tomo una foto de tan acogedora escena.

Algo bueno tiene que salir de todo esto.

Giro sobre mis talones y desaparezco de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente me reporte enferma para no ir a ese instituto, solo para hacer una pequeña travesura.

Pegar muchas copias de esa foto en la universidad de esa niña.

_Ese es tu castigo, hermanito._

¿Qué cara pondría Syaoran si la viera?

Ojalá fuera tan cruel como para enseñarsela.

En la tarde, tocan a mi casa y por la mirilla me topo con Yuna. Le abró y lo primero que me enseña es esa misma fotografía.

-¿Qué?

-No es muy listo de tu parte, hermanita.- Pasa de largo y cierro la puerta.

-Eso te pasa por coqueto, ¿no era parte del plan?

_Di que sí, que era actuado._

Solo así podré calmar esta ansiedad.

-No había ningun plan. Tuve que inventar un ingeniosa excusa para que el director se tranquilizara.

Pánico.

-Bien por ti.

_Tranquila. Tranquila._

_No te dejes llevar._

Yuna toma de mi mano y me acerca hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Akiho?

Me deshago de su agarre y me siento en el sillón.

-No pasa nada.

_Tranquila._

-¿Quieres cambiar tu plan difundiendo esas fotos? Debes pensar más antes de actuar, no tienes porque involucrar a esa niña-

"_Pensar antes de actuar"_

_"Esa niña"_

Está claro que esa barrera, con ella, desaparece.

Le importa. Se preocupa.

Maldito.

-¿Quién querría cambiar la historia difundiendo esas fotos?- Cruzo mis piernas.- No afecta en nada, al contrario beneficia en lo que quiero hacer.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Sabes porque ella es-

_Basta. Ya no hables de ella._

_No te preocupes._

_Tranquila. No pasa nada._

_Tranquila._

Tomo de su corbata y lo acerco hacia mí besándolo con euforia y devoción, me corresponde y eso me satisface.

Pero nunca es suficiente.

Caminamos sin dejar de besarnos hacia mi habitación. Lo tumbo con todas mis fuerzas a la cama y me pongo encima suyo. Puedo ver su cara de impacto, porque esto nunca había pasado.

-Tal parece que se te ha olvidado quien es tu dueña. Mira que eres muy amistoso.

Sonríe.

-¿Celos?

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa.

-Enojo.- comienzo a quitar mi ropa.- y quiero descargarlo contigo.

Lo vuelvo a besar y siento como una brisa caliente desprende cada una de mis caricias y la reconfortante sensación de su toque en mi desnuda piel. Ahora soy consciente de la importancia de esas palabras.

"Celos"

-Es tiempo que le recuerdes a tu cuerpo a quién le pertenece.- Nos volvemos a besar con profundidad y desosiego.

Es soledad, incluso quiero necesitar y ser necesitada. Y al mismo tiempo quiero dar algo que yo solo pueda dar y recibir.

Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más.

Que me necesites a todo momento y se te grabe mi nombre en cada célula y parte de tu ser.

Por lo menos, dejaré que estas emociones se desborden un poco, este día

Por lo menos, sé mío hasta que amanezca.

Celos o no, es algo que no te dejaría saber.

No aun.

_**La encuesta del cap anterior me hizo ver que si habia interes por nuestros toxicos favs jajajasj. Y aqui esta el cap narrado por Akiho. Que opinan? La vida la hizo asi? O es sólo ella que se cree lo que los demas creen de ella? Al final sera una buena chica o toda una btch jajaj. **_

_**EL SIG CAP SERÁ DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA 3 ESPERENLO. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy corriendo a toda marcha, la repentina lluvia me atrapó y no quiero pescar un resfriado. A punto de huir escucho una voz llamarme.  
Al girar observó que es Yuna.

-¿Paso algo en la clase?-Pregunto sin dejar de cubrir mi cabello con la bolsa.

Sin pensarlo me abraza.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- No es que me sienta atraída, pero ningun otro hombre me abraza además de Syaoran.- C-Creo que no deberías de abrazarme.

-Toma esto, sino enfermaras.

Tan pronto lo dijo, empezó a quitarse el saco y me cubrió con el, la lluvia y la calidez de su cuerpo hace que pueda sentir el aroma de su colonia.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Qué debes cargar un paraguas. Me lo entregas mañana.

Camina presuroso debajo de la lluvia y solo me quedo observando con la duda de porque hizo este gesto.

Aunque a su vez, siento como alguien me observa y ese sentimiento no desaparece hasta que salgo de la escuela.

-0-

Al dia siguiente, me he quedado dormida y duras penas alcanzo llegar a tiempo a la universidad, sin embargo al poner el primer pie en ella de inmediato presiento como cada chico y chicas me observan con detenimiento. Cual si fuera un bicho raro.

Al sentirme en la mira, agacho mi rostro. Es demasiado. Unos ojos son curiosos y otros juzgan.

Conozco este sentimiento.

Igual que el día que mi ex novio, en el instituto difundió esas fotos con Syaoran.

_No, eso no puede ser._

Esa historia no se puede repetir.

El campus parece malditamente eterno al caminar.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

-¡Sakura!-Escucho la voz de Tomoyo quien veo que corre hacia mi alterada. Quizás ella sabe que sucede con todos y no dudo en preguntarle.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?-Susurro tomandola del brazo.- Que me siento como una delincuente.

-Eso es lo que vengo a decirte.- La angustia de ella es evidente.- Tienes que ver esto.

Lo dice y me toma del brazo y me lleva al panel de anuncios de la universidad y ahí veo toda una manada de personas reunidas.

Nos detenemos en seco y Tomoyo señala con su dedo.

-Es eso.

La sangre del cuerpo se me escurre hasta los pies y se queda ahí.

-No puede ser...

La historia se repitió. Es una foto, demasiado grande de lo que pasó ayer con Yuna. Él me abraza antes de darme su saco.

Mis compañeros al verme cerca no dudan un segundo en comerme con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo.

No, no puede pasar de nuevo.

Tomoyo observa y deduce que recuerdo aquel trago amargo.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!

-¡Tomoyo!- Trato de detenerla, antes de que se les eche encima.

-Solo vemos que las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan.

Ambas reconocemos la voz que salió de esa gente. Creíamos que estabamos equivocadas o habíamos visto doble, pero comprobamos que no fue así.

Es mi ex. Aquel patán que hizo esa canallada. Acompañado de una ex compañera, que al parecer es su novia ahora.

-¿Qué diablos dices?

-Lo que oyes, Sakurita. ¿Acaso tu amorio con el otro maestro ya te aburrió? Y ahora andas detrás de otro ¿o andas con ambos?

-¿Acaso el maestro Yuna gana más?-Su impertinente novia ataca.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¡Pudrete! ¡Malnacido!- Tomoyo se lo quiere tragar en vivo y a las brasas.

La gente comienza a reunirse a nuestro alrededor, claro, el chisme del día, semana y mes será esta fotografía.

Tengo que poder hacer esto sola. Aquel día tuve el apoyo de Syaoran y supimos salir adelante. Tengo que demostrar que soy una mujer fuerte.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Besa bien el maestro Yuna?-Pregunta burlón mi ex novio.

Me siento incapaz de responder esas acusaciones, me siento avergonzada. Quisiera golpear a la persona que hizo esa foto porqie tuvo toda la mala intención de causar daño... a mí y tal vez a Yuna.

Debo defenderme yo sola.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu mismo?

Yuna aparece detrás de nosotras y todos los alumnos se espantan al verlo y por tal atevida respuesta.

Pasa en medio y arranca esa foto del panel.

-¡Atención!-Golpea la pizarra con el ceño fruncido.- Entre a srta. Kinomoto y yo no existe nada. Ayer la vi apurada cubriéndose de la lluvia y yo como un maestro y caballero le ayudé. Así que al idiota que hizo esto lo descubriré. ¿O acaso fue usted?- con su mirads fría atraviesa a Subaru y este se queda inmóvil.- ¿Sigue sin superar a Kinomoto y quiere joderle la vida? Virgen.

El rostro se le llena de y la multitud comienza a reírse de él.

-¡Yo no hice eso!

-Imaginé que no. Entonces no tienes porque atacarla. ¡ahora todos desaparezcan y al que vea chismeando lo reprendo!

Dicho y hecho todos se fueron del lugar poco a poco teniendole mayor miedo que respeto a Yuna.

-Gracias y perdón por involucrarte en eso.

-No pasa nada. Además, creo que ya viene tu príncipe en su corsel blanco.

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí! Ya llegó.-Chilla de la emoción Tomoyo.

Por la espalda, siento que alguien me abraza. Esa voz, aroma y calidez pertenece a mi "príncipe " como lo dijo Yuna; Syaoran.

-Perdona.-Exhala.- llegué poco tarde, vine tan pronto Tomoyo me habló.

-No tenías porque venir...- digo eso aunque por dentro muero de felicidad de tenerlo cerca, en este momento.

-Yuna, gracias por ayudar.

-De nada. ¿No estás molesto por este chisme?

-¿Es verdad?

-No.

-Entonces no hay nada malo. Gracias.

Yuna observa inverosímil ante la situación.

-Bueno, me retiro. Hay que arreglar este desorden. Adiós.

Cuando Yuna giro, Syaoran le preguntó al aire.

-¿Sabes quién fue la persona que tomó esas fotos?

Yuna cambia a un semblante pensativo.

-Ojalá supiera quien.

\- Que así sea.

Yuna por fin se va y nos quedamos los 3, aunque tan pronto Yuna desapareció Tomoyo le siguió el paso y ambos quedamos solos.

-¿No hay problema ppr no estar en clase?

-Creo que nada es importante como tu, ni mi trabajo, Sakura.

Ah, él sabe como derretirme.

-¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

-Sí, verás...

-Bueno, ¿no hay otro lugar más íntimo dónde podamos hablar?

-Oh, bueno...

-Uno que casi no se use.-Aclara.

Mis ojos se abren ante esa petición.

-Hay uno, muy solo...

-0-

Caminamos dispersandonos entre la multitud de estudiantes y logramos escabullirnos entre ellos hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina donde casi no hay estudiantes.

-Aquí era la oficina del club de periodismo, y como aun no reunen miembros queda sola y creo que es lo ideal.

-Me parece perfecto.

Despistados, entramos y Syaoran se asegura de ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

-Ah.-Suspira.- Estar en un aula junto a ti me trae bellas memorias. Pero antes de eso que pasó.

Syaoran, abre sus brazos de par en par invitandome a refugiarme en ellos y lo obedezco. Estarerca suyo me trae una tranquilidad inmensa .

-Tomoyo te lo dijo ¿no?

-Sí, fue espantoso cuando lo contó.

-Perdón por no haber avisado cuando el me cubrió de la lluvia. No quisiera que pensaras que hay algo...

-Jamás. Incluso tampoco pienso que él lo haya hecho con esa intención. Conozco demasiado a ese hombre que se nota cuando alguien le interesa...

-¿Como Akiho?

-Exacto.

Continuamos abrazados y me relaja su acercamiento y me siento más segura.

-Sabes.- susurro.- Recorde él día que mi ex nos hizo lo mismo en el instituto. Él también está aquí y estaba molestando pero Yuna nos ayudó a Tomoyo y a mí.

-Ojalá hubiese llegado más rápido y él no tendría porque defenderte.

Escucho su voz molesta, levanto mi rostro para verlo y efectivamente tiene su sonrisa sombría fingiendo estar feliz.

-N-No es como si me hubiese gustado que haya sido Yuna.-Bajo más el tono de mi voz.- En elfondo quería que estuvieras, aunque debo ser una chica fuerte...

Sus brazos al escucharme me aprehenden más y besa mi cabello.

-Yo siempre vendré a buscarte cuando estés en problemas. No dudo que lo puedas resolver por ti misma, sin embargo no dudes en mi apoyo... Porque soy tu novio.

-Syaoran...

Posa su mano en mi mejilla, acercándose y unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso y él comienza a elevar el nivel, me dejo llevar aunque al escuchar las voces en el pasillo me hace recordar la realidad de que aun seguimos en la escuela.

-S-Sabes, creo que es mejor que ya vayas a trabajar y yo a clase...- Camino hacia la puerta y Syaoran pone su mano encima de la mía para evitar que le quite el seguro a la puerta.

-No hay problema. Además si recuerdo tu horario, los jueves tienes libre de 9 a 10 am.

-¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo que saber todo de ti.-Muerde mi oreja y respingo ante eso y continuó escuchando las voces en el pasillo.

-¡Para! ¡Hay gente afuera!-Susurro.

-Bueno, si te preocupa la gente, entonces... ven

Me arrastra hacia él más al fondo del aula y como el hombre magistral y habilidoso que es me hace hacer el swing completo para besarme y lo hace con pasión aprisionando mi cintura.

Esto es malo. Malo. Malo.

Inútil me separo un poco.

-N-No lo vamos hacer aquí.

-¿No quieres besarme?

-S-Sí pero a eso no me refi-

-Entonces si lo vamos hacer.

Volvemos al mismo ritmo y por más que lo separo, fracaso, porque sé que también quiero esto.

Syaoran levanta mi blusa y toca mi pecho y me asusto.

-¡D-Deja ahí!-Chillo.- ¡No podemos!

-Pero dijiste que sí.-Pone su cara de perrito. La técnica que utiliza para chantajearme y me rehusó (aunque claro que quiero) a hacerlo.

Una vez que mi mente aceptó el momento, todo a mi alrededor parece desaparecer a la par que sus manos recorren mi piel y sus labios me embriagan.

-E-Es una locura...-Susurro.

-Está locura ya la habíamos hecho, solo que ya no soy tu tutor.- Recorre mi cuello con besos.- Somos cómplices en muchas cosas.

-S-Sí

Esa fue la sentencia para dar hincapie a nuestra pequeña aventura. Se sienta en el piso y da unas palmaditas a el para invitarme a su lado.

-No es el lugar más cómodo pero es suficiente.

-El mejor lugar de la casa.- Rio.

-No.- Toma de mi cintura y me sienta encima de él.- Este es el mejor lugar de la casa.

Lo observo divertida por su gran sentido del humor y antes de que pudiera levantarme "del mejor lugar de la casa" me empuja hacia el piso y la inercia del movimiento levanta mi falda y empieza lo inevitable. Sus labios besan los mios y la pasión sube por ambos.

Subo mis manos entre cada mechon de su cabello y las suyas aprisionan mi cintura para acercanos más y querer ser uno solo y puedo sentir su premura de querer consumir este momento.

Con su respiración entre cortada y mi visión nula por el éxtasis siento su calor adentrarse poco a poco en mí

-Esto me trae buenos recuerdos.- me besa dulcemente.- ¿Estás lista?

-Sí.-sonrío y lo beso abrazando su espalda.

_Creo que nunca veré el club de periodismo igual._

**Hola holaa~~ volví del hiatus. **  
Hubo momentos de la primera historia, como olvidarloo.

**Dejen sus opiniones jijiji. Y pronto habrá el epílogo de nuestro Syaoran demonio bb**

El prox cap. Se viene narrado por el hermoso y ahora si .. bien sucio 😈 


	12. Chapter 12

Me encontraba en el primer receso del instituto, revisando los examenes de los chicos de primer semestre, en la sala de maestros el tema de conversación es la gran tristeza que causa que Yamato Nadeshiko, o sea, Akiho se haya ausentado por este día.

Cuando en ese momento escucho la notificación del celular. Al deslizar la barra de mensajes me encuentro con uno de Tomoyo

"S.O.S"

Arqueo mi ceja y veo el otro mensaje.

Una foto de Sakura abrazándose de Yuna.

Obvio algo malo a sucedido.

Le pido permiso a mi supervisor con la excusa que mi madre se ha puesto enferma (aunque ella viva en Hong Kong) y puedo salir por 2 horas, las suficientes para aclarar eso.

Mientras manejo tengo la certeza que Sakura no tiene la menor idea de lo que está pasando. No dudo de la veracidad de esa foto, pero no dejo de pensar que algo raro está pasando últimamente.

Y todo tiene que ver con Yuna.

Llegó y observo como él se encarga de los ojos curiosos. En su discurso y al despedirme de él puedo ver que tampoco tenía idea de que sucedió.

Aunque ya no seamos amigos, sé que no miente. Y sí no ve a Sakura con ojos de amor, ¿De qué son?

Apesar de no estar celoso... algo dentro de mí me dice que debo cuidarla más... mimarla más

Y recordarle quién es el único que pude tocarla.

Y esos pensamientos me tienen en está situación.

En mi imaginación solo se me cruzaba la idea de volver hacerlo en la escuela. Justo como la conocí.

Sin embargo, el haber "corrompido" su escuela no fue suficiente.

Al haber concluido mi rutina de adulto, me disparó hacia ella y la llevo a mi habitación.

Antes de que abriese la puerta ya estaba acorralada en ella, devorando sus dulces labios rosas.

Y apenas abriendo la puerta, la cargué como todo una princesa hacia su lecho de amor.

Sakura, pronto se da cuenta de mi creciente necesidad.

-¿S-Syaoran? ¿algo pasa?- pregunta entre besos y yo solo me ocupo en quitar la parte de arriba de su ropa.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Serán celos?

¿Posesión?

¿Intimidación?

Trato que mis pensamientos no me desubiquen de la tarea que quiero hacer.

Me poso arriba de ella, con su bello rostro sonrojado y esos ojos esmeralda que brillan como nunca.

-No sé que me pasa.-Resbalo una de mis manos por debajo de su falda y ella se estremece, causando en mi una erección.- Es solo... que quiero hacerlo... quiero hacerte mil veces el amor.

Me acerco y beso con fuerza sus labios, apoderandome del mítico sabor de cada rincón. Sus caderas pueden sentir lo duro que estoy. Sin dejar sus labios me deshago de mi pantalón y vuelvo agradecer por segunda vez que use una falda.

-Sakura...

Me tomo mi tiempo hasta que por fin me resbalo dentro de su calidez.

-Ah.- Gime y arquea su espalda.

Si nena, apoderate de la misma intensidad.

Comienzo a moverme y a tomarla de su pequeña cintura para agarrar un ritmo más salvaje. En cada embestida puedo sentir como me aprieta más y más.

Durante el momento ambos nos vamos deshaciendo de nuestra ropa para quedar completamente desnudos.

-Amo... cada parte de ti...-Susurro en su cuello y lo muerdo un poco.

-S-Syaoran...

-Me gusta cuando gimes mi nombre.

Es cierto, amo todo de ella y la manera en que nos demostramos uno a otro que nos pertenecemos.

Es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de la molestia que he tenido en el día.

Ver esa foto me hizo enojar y como Yuna la defendió la impotencia me invadió por no poder cuidar lo más preciado para mí.

Cambiamos de posición, en cuatro y sé que así llega más profundo

-¡Ah!-Gime más fuerte.

-Borraré cada toque de Yuna cuando te abrazó.

-¿E-Eh?

La meto más rapido y duro.

-Hasta que no recuerdes su calidez.

Aumentan las embestidas y sus gemidos son más sensuales ya agitados. Pronto se va a venir.

-Aun no, nena.

Quiero ser un poco, posesivo.

De nuevo un cambio, ahora ella arriba de mí. Con la mirada perdida sé que se está preguntando el porque me he detenido.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-Pregunto divertido.

-Es... solo...-Su rostro se torna carmesí. - ¿Ya no?

-¿Ya no qué?

-H-Hacerlo...-Cierra sus ojos de vergüenza.

-¿quieres seguir?

-S-Sí.

-Mueve ese trasero.

Abre sus ojos de sorpresa y ahora la timidez que expresa.

-E-Estás siendo cruel...

Aprehendo su cintura.

-Es tu castigo por dejarte abrazar por otro que no soy yo.

Me dejo llevar y le doy una pequeña pero sonora nalgada.

Sakura gime.

-N-No es mi culpa...

-Lo sé y por eso estoy siendo amable.

Hace un mohin con su boca y se prepara para continuar.

-Y-Yo soy solo tuya.

-Demuestralo.

Toma valor y deja caer poco a poco su peso encima y una corriente eléctrica nos une. Al principio es lento, pero con un poco de ayuda recobramos el ritmo anterior.

-Yo... te pertenezco.- Gime.- Solo tuya.

Y algo dentro de mi se deja seducir por su sensual inocencia.

Rápido y constante.

Pronto.

Aprieto su suave cintura.

Arquea su espalda como una diosa y ambos terminamos empapados de tanto éxtasis.

Agitada, deja caer su pequeño cuerpo en mi pecho.

-Te amo.-Susurra.

-Te amo más.- La levanto lento y la envuelvo en un amoroso abrazo.- Quisiera estar así para siempre.

-0-

Dormimos aproximadamente 1 hora y hubiese sido más si el timbre del departamento no sonara como loco.

Fastidiado me levanto y visto. Lo bueno que Sakura tiene puesta su pijama de repuesto.

Camino por el pasillo y abro abruptamente la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Al abrir la puerta no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.

-¡Hermanito!

Una abalancha de 4 chicas se deja venir encima de mí.

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

-Hermanito. ¡Qué bueno es verte!

-¡Dejen me levanto! ¡Tontas!

Las voces chillonas y el penetrante olor de su perfume me tiene atontado y no puedo ponerme de pie y todo ese ruido levanta a Sakura que talla sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Syaoran?

_No tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto._

_**Alo aloo. Volví con un nievo capitulo y espero les guste de lo ardiente que es **___

_**Y la presentación de nuestras lindas hermanas!**_

_**¿Que significará su viista?**_  
_**¿Algo bueno?**_  
_**¿Maloooo? **___

_**Esperen el prox cap. Solo si comentan y le dan mucho amor a este capitulo **___  
Un pequeño dibujo de las hermanas😘


	13. Chapter 13

La noche anterior me derretí completamente en sus brazos. Tan aoasionado, intenso... aunque no lo admitió, almenos no de la manera que esperé Syaoran estuvo celoso de Yuna.

Aunque ya ha quedado más claro para mí que él no tiene ese tipo de interes en mi, pero sé que se ha vuelto algo "cercano" a mí.

Al terminar nuestro encuentro quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados de una linda manera. Lento, abro mis ojos y quiero encontrar su silueta a mi lado. Sonmolienta asumo que fue a tomar agua o al sanitario.

Cuando me quiero volver a dormir empiezo a escuchar gritos, voces y chillidos de la voz de una mujer... no, son 2... escucho con mayor atención y son ¡¿4 voces!? Incluso Syaoran no parece desconocerlas.

Me pongo de puntillas para averiguar que sucede y acelero mi paso al escuchar un estruendo que me alarma. Llego a la estancia y veo una escena peculiar. Mi novio, está siendo abrazado... no prensado por 4 mujeres muy bellas y todos me observan con sorpresa como si no hubiesen esperado que estuviese ahí.

Mi mente rapidamente empieza a hacer historias locas. Una de ellas viste un muy atrevido top negro y su pecho esta en la cara de Syaoran. Otra esta encima de su pecho y tiene un traje rojo más conservador pero elegante. La tercera que lleva un vestido azul lo abraza por el abdomen y en sus muy bien torneadas piernas reposa la cabeza de Syaoran. La última pero no menos importante, que tiene un cabello corto pero cola de caballo larga esta tocando de manera sugerente su pierna y entrepierna.

Trato de no explotar y tengo cara de "que diablos está pasando aqui" y se lo comunico a Syaoran con la mirada y él solo suspira pesado levantándose y alejando de un solo movimiento a sus lindas acompañantes.

-¡Estorban!

-¡Li!- gritan al unísono. Se quedan sentadas en el suelo expectantes a lo que ven.

-Sakura.- Su respiración es agitada y toma de mis hombros cual ho,bre culpable.-No es lo que parece... ellas son-

\- ¡Amantes!-Grita la del top negro y observo a Syaoran con una mirada asesina.

-No,no es eso-

-Novias.- Susurra coqueta la del traje rojo.

Aprieto la mano que está en mi hombro.

-¡Maldición! Tampoco eso ellas son-

-¡Esposas!- La chica del vestido azul.

Puedo sentir que mis ojos tienen llamas.

-Somos sus hermanas.

-¡No! Tampoco es eso nosotros somos-

Syaoran cae en cuenta lo que dice y a mi me sorprende lo que ha dicho la última chica que Tiene esa cola de caballo.

Syaoran masajea mis hombros y me lleva de la cintura hacia donde estan ellas.

-Sakura, ellas son mis hermanas.

La cara de sorpresa no se me quita en ningún momento y ellas empiezan a presentarse.

-Fanren Li.-Agita su cabello la que viste el top negro.

-Fuutie Li.- Hace una reverencia la del vestido rojo.

-Shiefa Li.-Me da la mano para saludarla.- Un gusto.

-Feimei Li.-Agita su mano la que tiene el vestido azul.

Yo sigo sin poder creer lo que esta pasando en la mañana.

-Hey, idiota.- chasquea su lengua Fanren.- Mira como la has dejado ¿cuando pensabas contarle de tu familia?

-Un día que no sería con ustedes.- Frunce su ceño

Es cierto, Syaoran jamás habla de su familia. Solo menciona a su mamá muy pocas veces.

-¿A caso te avergüenzas de nosotras?-Fuutie lleva sus manos a la boca de sorpresa- ¡Shiefa! Li es muy malo.

-Suena tonto, pero tienen razón ¿Sakura no sabías de nosotras?

Niego con la cabeza tratando de disimular la extraña sensación que recorre mi cuerpo. Syaoran solo guarda silencio.

-Es momento de conocernos.- Sonríe Feimei.-¿Eres su novia verdad? ¿Como te llamas?

-S-Sakura Kinomoto.-Hago una reverencia.

De inmediato,todas a su vez se acercan a mi y me dan un caluroso abrazo. Me sonrojo ya que ellas son muy altas, casi de la estatura de Syaoran y me siento apenada por tanta muestra de afecto.

_No parecen ser malas personas._

Al verlas más de cerca puedo ver los rasgos familiares que comparten con Li. Aunque no todas tienen el mismo color de ojos, su color de cabello y algunas facciones son como Syaoran.

Ellas están felices por estar aqui, sin embargo, Syaoran ni ha sonreído ni un poco y camina a la puerta y toma la manija

-No sé cual sea el motivo de estar aquí, pero les pido que se vayan.

-Syaoran...

Observo el semblante de mis cuñadasy en vez de estar tristes tienen una cara burlona y Syaoran continúa con su discurso.

-Así que, por favor, se tienen que ir.-abre la puerta y frunce su ceño al ver lo que esta por fuera.

Camino curiosa para poder ver y lo que encontré fue una montaña de maletas, una tras otra.

-¿Qué demonios?- Gira con cara de desprecio hacia sus hermanas que sonríen despreocupadas.

-No tenemos a donde regresar. Así que nos quedaremos con-ti-go.

El rostro de Syaoran palidece y no dice ningún comentario. Pensé que explotaría al tener esa bomba noticia, pero al contrario, sonríe mostrando su bella dentadura, abre sus brazos de par en par y exclama.

-¡Vengan mis niñas!

Y como una acción programada el rostro de todas cambio y corrieron de inmediato a abrazarlo

-Hermanito ¡Sabia que nos apoyarías!

-¡No eres tan malo!

En lugar de conmoverme tengo un mal presentimiento, lo conozco tan bien que sé que algo trama. Ese brillo malicioso se asoma en sus ojos.

-¡Lo sigo siendo!

Con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, gira y las empuja fuera del departamento.

-Bien, ya esta hecho.-Sacude sus palmas como si hubiese tirado la basura en el recipiente

-¿P-Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Los gritos de sus hermanas se escuchan. Tocan muy fuerte la puerta.

-Ellas no presagian nada bueno.

-¡Syaoran!

Lloriquean.

-¡Abre la puerta mocoso!

Y hacen berrinche.

-¿Estás seguro? No parecían que harían algo malo.

-En un momento se cansarán. Descuida.

Syaoran sjgue relajado y con toda la intención de ignorarlas, pero ellas continúan haciendo ruido. Pasaron 2 minutos y se pego a la puerta para gritarles.

-¡Tomen el primer vuelo a Hong Kong! ¡No las quiero aquí!

-¡Somos tus hermanas! ¡Demonio!

-¡Ustedes no vienen de visita familiar! ¡Algo traman!

No parece llevarse mal con ellas, al contrario percibí felicidad en su rostro cuando las vio. Pero ¿Porqué está tan renuente a verlas?

El forcejeo continua hasta que, la voz de Feimei manifiesta desesperacion.

-¡Syaoran! ¡tienes razón hay un motivo ! ¡te necesitamos! ¡la empresa te necesita!

¿Empresa?

Un silencio total hay por ambas partes. Una sombría sensación abunda en los ojos de Syaoran, nunca había visto algo así en él.

_No, me he equivocado_

-¿Las mando la bruja?

Siempre hay un motivo de esa mirada sombría.

-No. Ella no sabe que estamos aquí. Nos hemos peleado.

_La madre de Syaoran._

-Por favor, solo escuchanos, te lo suplicamos.- dice Feimei del otro lado de la puerta.

Me acerco a Syaoran y lo tomo de la mano.

-Quieres saber que pasa ¿verdad? Abre la puerta.

Syaoran rasca su sien. Suspira. Me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Solo por ti.

Gira la manija y deja pasar a sus hermanas que tienen ojos de cachorrito regañado.

-Tomen asiento.

Las cuatro se sientan en un solo sofá y Feimei es la que toma la palabra.

-Desde hace un año, la salud de madre se ha complicado. Tal parece que es fatiga por el trabajo, eso nos hizo creer.

-Continua.-Syaoran está a mi lado, en el sofá que esta en frente de ellas.

-Hace un mes, el médico de la familia nos informó que madre tiene una enfermedad crónica del corazón. Y hace una semana ella tuvo un infarto.

No puedo creer lo que están diciendo y Syaoran parece tampoco no poder procesar lo que pasa.

-Nos enojamos con ella por habernos ocultado lo que pasa, pero como sabes, para ella la empresa es lo más importante. Le dijimos que nosotras podíamos tener el mando de manera temporal, pero nos tacho de ignorantes por no saber nada del manejo que implica.-Suspira.- Y le planteamos sobre la posibilidad de que tú fueses esa persona.

Syaoran bufa irónico.

-Feimei, eso es imposible, sabes que esa mujer no me quiere ver jamás mucho menos querrá que toque su tesoro.

"Esa mujer"

-Ella dijo lo mismo que tú. ¿Sabes que significa no?

Syaoran eleva su mirada.

-¿No se rehusó?

-No, pero dijo que era imposible que quisieras.

-Y ustedes vinieron a convencerme.

-¡No! Bueno si, pero Syaoran. Es nuestra madre, su salud empeora cada vez. Ahora el Sr. Wei es quién está temporalmente. Pero no creemos que sea lo correcto.

-¿Y es correcto usarme a mí?

-Li.- Habla Fanren.- Eres el único de los 4 que almenos estudió algo de negocios y administración. Aunque no lo hayas terminado.

-Y el heredero predilecto de mamá.- sentencia Fuutie.

Demasiada información para procesar. ¿Empresa? ¿Heredero? ¿Estudió algo más?

-Ella no lo dijo, pero te necesita. Todos te necesitamos.

-No es mi prioridad. Hace mucho tiempo que no agarro un libro de economía y por si se les olvidó soy un simple docente chino nacionalizado japonés.

-Aun así sigues siendo un Li y esa empresa también. No estamos pidiendo que te hagas cargo y abandones todo lo que has hecho aquí, sólo que mientras nosotras estudiamos mas del asunto y dejamos del lado el modelaje podremos tomar la empresa y así tener el consentimiento de mamá.

-¿Pueden ir a otro lugar ? Tengo que hablar con Sakura.

Ellas no dicen nada y salen del departamento, al cerrar la puerta avisan que buscaran donde desayunar.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿De tu familia?

-Y de mi pasado con ellas.

-Esta bien, escucho.

-Cuando aun vivía en Hong Kong mi familia estaba completa. Mi padre se hacia cargo de la empresa que hablan mis hermanas, exportamos e importamos telas de diversos materiales. Pero mi padre falleció de lo mismo que padece mi madre. Al no tener alguien que maneje el barco, mi madre se preparó y asu vez a mí. Mi infancia hasta los 17 años estuve en escuelas que abarcaran esos temas. Era el orgullo de mi mamá mientras que mis hermanas se catapultaron en las pasarelas de la moda china y ahí fue donde conocí a Meiling y toda esa historia que ya conoces.

-¿Y qué cambio?

-En mis planes no estaba ser el CEO de la empresa, mi padre lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo, de hecho, mis hermanas además de ser una cara bonita son muy inteligentes y ellas eran las destinadas a eso. Pero mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Yo siempre quise ser maestro.

-Y tu mamá cambió todo el plan.

-Yo me rehuse y terminé por escapar de ahi, nos ofendimos y me "desterró" de casa y empresa y así fue como vine a dar aquí. Perdón por jamás haber contado más sobre mi familia y pasado, pero eso es lo que es... pasado.

Una profunda tristeza hay en sus ojos y al contar esa historia, lo abrazo s im n pensarlo.

-Que duro debió haber sido enfrentar todo eso solo.

-Lo fue.-Reposa su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza por la cintura. - Pero ya no lo es, ya no importa. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque te tengo a ti.

Mi corazón late al escuchar sus bellas palabras, nuestros rostros se acercan y nos besamos muy lento, tan dulce y tierno.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Les diré que no.

-Pero li. Tu mamá te necesita... sé que tu relación con ella no es la mejor pero su salud esta en peligro y aunque esten peleados, no deja de serlo.

-Sakura...

-Si mi madre estuviese enojada conmigo, y yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un cambio lo haría...

Syaoran empatiza conmigo al recordar que mi madre falleció hace tiempo.

Me abraza y tumba en el sofá hasta quedar acostados.

-Eres tan dulce. Si tu me lo pides ¿ Cómo podre negarme?

-No lo hagas.-Sonrío.

-Si acepto, eso implica que tendré que irme por almenos un mes. No podría estar sin ti, Sakura.

-Si podrás, porque yo estaré ansiosa esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y las piernas?- Sonríe altanero. Le doy un pequeño golpe.

-Pervertido.

-Eso es un si.- Acerca su rostro al mío.- Tu ganas, preciosa. Cuando vengan les diré que me lavaste el coco y que acepté. Te amarán por haberles ayudado

-Que lindo. Ya me gané a mis cuñadas

Cuelgo mis brazos en su cuello para sellar nuestros labios.

Por dentro, tenía el miedo de dejarlo ir. Sin embargo es para ayudarle a poder solucionar sus problemas.

_Nada malo puede surgir de esto ¿verdad?_


	14. Chapter 14

Ha pasado exactamente 1 semana desde la partida de Syaoran, estoy apunto de iniciar la segunda y también de ahorcar...  
A mi misma  
Y a mis lindísimas cuñadas.

-0-

Después de nuestro candente momento que fue interrumpido por la llegada de tan peculiares chicas, Syaoran les da la noticia que irá a Hong Konglos gritos y abrazos se hicieron presentes y más cuando él me dio todo el crédito de tan gran hazaña, sus lindos cuerpos y adorables aromas estaban en mi.

El trato quedó así: Syaoran resolvería el problema de la empresa máximo 1 mes que es el límite que le dan en su trabajo, regresaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Las hermanas se quedarían en su departamento, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Li. Prometí echarles un ojo para que no hicieran desastres.  
Durante 1 semana al terminar la escuela voy a verlas y todo está aparentemente bien, sin embargo, a pesar de ser unas mujeres muy bellas e inteligentes... la cocina no es lo suyo.

-Linda Sakura, esto es delicioso.- Fuutie parece llorar de la emocional darle una probada a la cena tradicional japonesa que les he preparado.

-Serás una excelente esposa.- Fanren me apunta con los palillos.- No queda duda que ese mocoso ha hecho una muy buena elección.

-Gracias por ser tan amable.- Feimei me sonríe amorosa mientras cena y yo no puedo ocultar mi sonrojo por tantos halagos.

-¿Lo extrañas?- Shiefa por fin habla.- Por que te aseguro qué él nos está odiando por haberte separado de él.-Gira sus ojos en señal de fastidio y todas soltamos una pequeña risa.

-Sì, lo extraño mucho.-jugueteo con el arroz de mi plato.-Aunque hemos hablado todos los días, pero no es lo mismo.

Fuutie no deja de observarme con un rostro lloroso y lo cual me desconcerta un poco... bueno demasiado.

-Eres una dulzura.-Toca su nariz.- Y una excelente cocinera.

Le da otro mordisco a la comida, entre todas ella es más romántica y comelona... pero tiene el mismo cuerpo de impacto wue sus otras 3 hermanas.

-La mejor cuñada.-Susurra Feimei.

-Nada que ver con Meiling.-Asegura Shiefa.

-Ella era una perra doble cara, ¿La conociste?- Cuestiona Fanren.

Evoco en mis pensamientos los encuentros que tuvimos en el instituto pero prefiero negar que no tuve el gusto de verla.

En lo que cenabamos salió a relucir los más oscuros secretos de Syaoran en la infancia y como siempre tuvo una actitud huraña pero conmigo es todo lo contrario, pero también hablaron de un viaje que harían el fin de semana.

-Sakura, quizás nuestro hermano no te lo dijo o si. Pero nosotras 4 somos modelos y hemos conseguido una sesión en la playa para una revisat que también tiene una publicación china.-Habla Fuutie mientras recoge los platos.

-¿Cómo lo han hecho?

-Cuando salimos del departamento el día que llegamos, en el restaurant nos topamos a una conocida que estudió con nosotros en el extranjero , le contamos nuestros planes y ella lo consiguió.-Shiefa reposa sus brazos en la mesa.- Parece como si lo hubiésemos planeado ¿verdad?

-Es fantástico.-Digo emocionada.- Espero se diviertan mucho.

-No,no,no.- Espeta Fanren.- Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro!-Dicen al unísono.

-0-

El calor es insoportable, el calor de Japón ES insoportable. Lo ideal sería que yo estuviera tomando el sol o quizas debajo de una sombrilla tomando un jugo de naranja.

Pero no, resulta que soy la "mannager" de estas menudas mentirosas. Debajo de una sombrilla, con ropa no tan cómoda y cargando una maleta con sus "esenciales" mientras qué un pequeño set fotográfico se empieza a instalar en una parte de la playa.  
Si tan solo hubiera invitado a Tomoyo.

Checo mi celular con la esperanza que un mensaje de Syaoran apareciera, pero no, desde la noche no contestó. Él ya me había dicho que era demasiado el trabajo por hacer y que era aun más pesado con la difícil relación con su madre.

¿Cómo será esa mujer?

A lo lejos veo como mis adoradas cuñadas se acercan y les echo una mirada que ni ellas se la acaban, para que se enteren que estoy molesta por no haberme dicho la verdad.

-Sakura...-La voz de Fuutie se hace más chillona.

Cruzo mis brazos.

-Por favor- Fanren pone ojos de cachorro.

Tengo el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor.- Feimei hace una súplica con sus manos.

Trato de no reírme

-No te enojes.-Shiefa termina haciendo una reverencia.

Exploto de risa y ellas se quedan con una cara de suspenso al ver mi reacción que es todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban. Después de dejarme de reír (hace tanto que no lo hacía) recupero aire y compostura.

-No voy a negar que me molestó el hecho que no me hayan dicho sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, no puedo enojarme con ustedes y las cuidaré porque son especiales para Li y también para mí.

En menos de 3 segundos las tuve a las cuatro asfixiandome en un abrazo grupal que en vez de ser acogedor hizo que mi temperatura corporal aumentara. Estoy segura que soy la envidia de cada hombre que vivencia está escena, despues3de todo son todas unas modelos.

-Sakura, eres la mejor, la mejor de todo el mundo.- Fuutie parece querer llorar ¿por quinta vez?

-Chicas, tienen que venir al maquillaje.- Otra chica del staff les habla y dejamos el abrazo fraternal.

-Aun no llega nuestra amiga, cuando venga le diremos que venga a conocer a tan maravillosa cuñada.- guiña el ojo Fanren.

-Estoy ansiosa de conocerla.- Sonrío.

El staff de la sesión me invita a sentarme cerca del set para poder observar y ayudar en caso de que ellas me quisieran. Observo con atención con la gran versatilidad que ellas realizan cada set, usan un distinto traje de baño ya que ese es el motivo de la sesión, promocionar esa marca y con gran seguridad sonríen y hacen cada pose. Parecen otras personas.

Estoy tan perdida en cada detalle que no me doy cuenta de la presenciz de otras personas.

-¿No eras tú la modelo?- alguien susurra a mi oído.

Esa voz varonil la reconozco y me levanto de golpe al sentir un cosquilleo.

-¿Profesor Y-Yuna?- cubro mi oído al sentirme acosada y recuerdo el momento de la fiesta donde me hizo lo mismo. Lo observo de arriba abajo y viste casi lo mismo que yo y carga una mochila femenina. Al girar mi cabeza veo que está siendo acompañado por su hermana Akiho.

-¿Ahora soy profesor?-Quita sus lentes de sol.- Solo Yuna.

-Hola, Sakura.-Me saluda con una amable sonrisa Akiho, pero en mi mente continuó preguntándome que hacen ellos aquí. La sesión se detiene cuando mis cuñadas ven la llegada de Akiho.

-¡Akiho chan!-gritan al unísono y se acercan.-Que bueno que ya has llegado. Mira ella es nuestra cuñada, de la que te habíamos dicho, Sakura Kinomoto.

-No sabía que estás chicas eran tus cuñadas, Sakura.

Algo me dice que si lo sabía.

-¿Ya se conocían?-Pregunta Fuutie.

-Ehh.- musito, tratando de evitar el momento incómodo.

-No les conté, en el tiempo que su hermano estuvo aquí fuimos novios.

Las cuatro se quedan boquiabiertas.

-Me fui de aquí, las conocí a ustedes en París y es una gran coincidencia habernos encontrado cuando regresaron ya sabía que Sakura era su cuñada.

Yuna y yo nos quedamos callados y solo observamos.

-¿Y por qué no los dijiste?- Cuestiona Fanren cruzando sus brazos.

-Queria que fuese sorpresa.- Sonríe radiante Akiho y todas, a excepcion de Fanren parecen estar satisfechas con ese argumento.- ¡Rápido hay que empezar la sesión!- Las acarrea hacia el set.- Yuna deberías de cuidar a Sakura, para evitar que Li se enoje.- Gira su rostro hacia nosotros con la misma sonrisa, pero sin el mismo brillo.

-¿Sabías algo de esto?-le susurro a Yuna y el me mira por encima del rabillo.

-Juro que no.-Suspira fastidado.

_Ah, será un día agotador._

-0-

Tal y como lo predije fue fastidioso, y no por ayudar a las chicas en sus cosas, creo que eso fue lo más entretenido, sino el hecho de que la ex de mi novio estuviese ahí y el hombre con el cuál Syaoran me dijo procurara no "frecuentrar". Al ser ya de noche para festejar el termino hicieron una pequeña fiesta. Ellas quisieron cambiar mi look pero definitivamentr no me pondría un vestido tan escotado...

Almenos si ese alguien me lo pudiera quitar.

También procuré escabullirme de la fiesta y en esa escapada marqué el número de Syaoran.

Nada.

Una vez más.

Nada.

-Quiero verte... almenos escuchar tu voz...-Susurro y trato de ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas.

Para mi mala suerte, un mesero paso a lado mío y llevaba 2 copas de champagne, las cuales le arrebato y me tomo en ese segundo. El pobre chico se espanto por mi horrorosa forma de beberlas y le exigí otras 2 indicandole que seguiré aquí, en una esquina oscura extrañando a mi amor.

El mesero volvió pero con la botella lista para servirme el trago, pero soy más lista y le pido que me la entregue junto con una copa y me salgo del lugar y voy a la playa ya que el hotel está enfrente de ella.

Dejo caer mi melancólico trasero en la arena y me sirvo un poco de champagne viendo como las olas se mueven con la brisa del mar.

-¡Quiero verte!-Grito- ¡Nada debe de ser más importante que yo! ¡Demonios! ¡No te quería dejar ir a Hong Kong!- Inhalo aire y más lagrimas comienzan a fluir por mis ojos.- ¡Quiero ser más madura para ti pero realmente solo quiero que me mimes y me digas lo mucho que me amas!

Tiro la copa y tomo del pico de la botella.

-¡Idiota! ¡Maestro idiota!

-¿Y porqué no se lo dices?

Me giro y Yuna está ahí observando toda mi infantil escena y por inercia suelto la botella vertiendo todo en la arena.

-Dime por favor que no escuchaste nada.

-Escuche absolutamente todo.-Avanza en la arena hasta estar en frente de mí.-No deberías decirselo a una botella y al mar.

Observo atónita y pestañeo una y otra vez. Estoy que muero de vergüenza.

-Creo que tampoco debería decírtelo a ti.

-Si te hace sentir mejor.-Mueve sus hombros asumiendo que lo necesito.-De todos modos acabo de grabar toda tu escenita de niña berrinchuda.

-Tiene que ser una broma.-Giro mis ojos.

-Y lo es.

Dejamos de hablar y solo se escucha el oleaje, pero entre más pasa el tiempo esa sensacion invade mi cuerpo.

-Yo no era así... de insegura... de tonta... es solo...

De nuevo, esas lágrimas aparecen y trato de borrarlas con mis manos.

-Cuanto más amamos a alguien, la mínima distancia o desaire nos destruye, Sakura. Eso solo significa que tu amor por él aumentó.

Elevo mi mirada y Yuna parece estar aun más triste que yo pero sin derramar una sola lágrima.

-Lo amo demasiado...-Susurro.

-Lo sé, pero él debería saberlo.

Aprieto mis labios y no sé si el alcohol me incita a tener ataques de sinceridad y estimula mi lagrimal. Cubro mi rostro y sollozo más.

-Lo amo tanto...-gimoteo.- Quiero decírselo. Se lo voy a decir

Yuna pasa su brazo por mi hombro cubriendo mi arranque de amor, pero no me alejo de él y puedo escuchar como también susurra unas palabras.

-Ojalá otra persona fuese tan sincera como tú, Sakura.

Por esa persona, comprendo de quién habla y creo que solo por querer darle un poco del apoyo que me ha dado paso mi brazo por su espalda.

-No lo será, si tú tampoco lo eres.

Ambos nos observamos, sonreímos a medias y vemos el mar un poco más.

-Tienes razón.

El oleaje nos evitó escuchar que alguien más presenció nuestro melancólico momento.

Que eventualmente trajo problemas.

**Hola hola. Aqui el ultimo capitulo del año debo admitir que estoy emocionada por el rumbo de la historia. Amoo causar problemas y usar a A yuna. **  
**Debo aclarar que Yuna, no es culpable, solo que lo saben utilizar muy bien. Pobresito, espero que Akiho se de cuenta.**

**Hoy no salió nuestro suculento bebé, pero en e, proximo claro que si ! Con todo y suculencia. Aunque también habrán problemas. **  
**Fanren parece sospechar de Akiho **  
**Qué creen qué pueda suceder? No olviden comentar que me gusta saber sus opiniones es muy lindo y divertido.**

**Un beso y abrazo! Feliz año nuevo y que hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas¡ **


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Cómo te sientes, madre?- Me siento a lado de la cama donde reposa. Sus ojos negros se abren al sentir mi presencia.

-Mejor, pero estar en un cama me enferma más que el trabajar.-Suspira.- Sírveme una taza de té.

Sin pensarlo acato sus órdenes. Mi madre no dejara de tener una presencia estoica aunque se vea tan frágil como una flor, por un momento pienso en decirle mi metáfora cursi, pero sé que no lo tomará de una buena manera.

-Aquí tienes.- Le poso con delicadeza la taza y plato.- Disfrútalo.

De nuevo tomo mi lugar. Checo la hora en mi reloj, son las 9:00 pm mientras que en Japón ya son las 10:00. Sé que Sakura ha estado mandando mensajes e incluso llamadas pero ha sido difícil para mí el poder atenderla con todo el trabajo que tengo, estoy tan seguro que está molesta.

_¿Qué estará haciendo?_

-La urgencia por irte de aquí es notable.- La voz neutral de mi madre me hace regresar a la realidad.- ¿Es por esa novia tuya?

-S-Sí.- Me avergüenza el que haya notado mi entusiasmo.- Pero me quedaré aquí hasta que sea necesario.

-Escuché del Sr. Wong que lo estás haciendo bien. Felicidades.

-Muchas gracias. Es gracias a tu asesoría.

-No sé el porque tu padre te apoyo en ser docente.- Suspira y muestra ese mismo rostro cuando tocamos ese tema "decepción".- Pero ya no puedo reprochar.

-Madre...

-Sin embargo, te quiero pedir una sola cosa.

-¿Cuál es?

-Espero que esa joven sea digna de ti.

-Madre, no soy un príncipe o así...-Rasco nervioso y apenado detrás de mi oreja.

-Al menos en este país lo eres, varios socios han contactado a mi representante para una cita de matrimonio con sus hijas, pero les he dicho que tú ya tienes una pareja.- Posa su mano sobre la mía.- Lo permití con Meiling, ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo.- Sonrío nervioso. Esto es más incómodo que la primera plática de sexo que nunca tuve.

-No la conozco y tampoco he querido investigar sobre ella. Confío en tu "buen gusto" sin embargo, si esa joven.- Frunce su ceño.-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura.

-Bien, si la joven Kinomoto comete algo indecente que ponga en duda su reputación y la tuya por ser su acompañante yo seré la primera en oponerme a esa relación.

No convivo mucho con mi madre, pero sé cuando dice las cosas severa y seriamente. Normalmente me opondría, pero no quiero causar alguna molestia debido a su condición actual.

-No tienes porque preocuparte. Al conocerla te enamorarás.- Sonrío y ella me devuelve una media sonrisa.

-Espero conocerla antes de que cualquier cosa suceda. Que tus hermanas son una perdición, deberían aprender algo bueno de ti y no estar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.

Y mis hermanas siempre han tenido razón, la diferencia de las preferencias entre ellas y yo es descomunal. Aunque también es porque no han sabido comprender a la exigente Sra. Li.

-Madre me retiraré a dormir. Mañana es mi último día y aun hay cosas que hacer.- Le deposito un beso.- Descansa.

-Buena noche, Syaoran.

Al levantarme siento vibrar mi celular, reviso rápido y supongo que es Sakura pero al checar la vista previa observo que es un número que no tengo registrado. Quiero ver que es, pero el sueño me gana más y mejor apago el celular.

_Ya por fin mañana podré verla._

-0-

Al día siguiente, me propongo a terminar con los últimos detalles de todos los pendientes que había. La salud de mi madre al tenerme como un auxiliar ayudó al progreso, sin embargo, el doctor de la familia le ha pedido que descanse otra semana, mientras sus empleados de alta confianza tomarán el mando del negocio.

Nuestra despedida no es tan emotiva, por el hecho de que mi madre es así, pero le hago saber que ella es importante y que debe cuidar más su persona, no solo por mí, sino por mis hermanas que la procuran, aunque ella ponga su barrera de madre "indiferente"

El vuelo solo toma 3 horas en poder llegar. Preferí no avisarle a Sakura, además de que durante el viaje el celular debe estar apagado, no veo otra necesidad para utilizarlo. En el vuelo no dejo de imaginar lo bello que será rodear su bello cuerpo entre mis brazos. La extraño como nunca pero también soy consciente de que tendré que contentarla de alguna forma u otra por el haber disminuido mi atención hacia ella.

No ha habido un solo día que haya dejado de pensar en Sakura.

-0-

El avión aterrizó, son las 6 pm tomo mis cosas de inmediato y tomó un taxi, finalmente optó por encender mi teléfono para avisarle que ya estoy aquí además de que me cuente como le fue con las 4 mosqueteras a cuidar.

Debo de recompensar el gran esfuerzo que ha hecho por convivir más de una semana con ellas, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo.

Abro la aplicación de mensajes y busco de inmediato el chat con ella, pero antes recuerdo ese mensaje que no leí. Al momento de abrir ese chat me topo con una foto.

Me toma por sorpresa y más que no tengo registrado ese número.

Es Sakura y Yuna riendo frente al mar en la noche.

_¿Qué significa eso?_

Antes de cualquier cosa me pongo a buscar en los perfiles de mis hermanas alguna pista de que estuvieron juntas. Efectivamente, en el perfil de cada una observó que una importante revista juvenil las citó para una sesión de fotos. Akiho y Yuna aparecen, Sakura solo se ve al fondo en una.

Trato de mantener la calma porque es muy obvio que alguien trata de causar problemas con está foto. Así que mejor le llamo a Fanren.

Mientras espero en línea siento como mi corazón se agita ¿Por los nervios? No lo sé.

Finalmente Fanren toma la llamada.

-¡Hermani—

-¡Shh! Baja la voz ¿Está Sakura contigo?

-Sí, bueno está en la cocina con las demás, yo estoy en la sala. ¿Qué paso?

-Quiero preguntarte algo. Tienes que responder con la verdad.

-¿Estás bien? expresa algo de preocupación a mis peticiones.

-Un número desconocido me envió una foto donde sale Sakura y Yuna en una posada... odio admitirlo, pero parece que se la pasan bien uno a lado del otro. ¿Sabes algo?

-Oh, así que es eso.

-¿Eso?

-Deja voy a la habitación.- En la línea espero a que Fanren me vuelva a hablar. – Listo

-¿Por qué el misterio?

-Yo también los vi. Estaba besuqueándome con un chico del staff y—

-No quiero esos detalles, por favor.

-¿Tan poco te importan tus hermanas?

-Solo por esta vez.

-Bueno. Vi lo mismo que tú, solo que ellos se estaban abrazando. No quiero pensar mal, pero ese chico parecía estar muy interesado en ella.

-¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

-Resultó que Akiho fue tu ex novia antes de que se fuera a París, ahí es donde nosotras la conocimos y ella misma se ofreció a darnos esa sesión de fotos. Fue una gran coincidencia, pero sabes yo pienso que también Akiho—

(N/A: Syaoran fue muy tonto al no escuchar por completo que akiho estaba ahí 🙈)

Le cuelgo a Fanren, que no fue muy amigable de mi parte, pero en estos precisos momentos quiero ir a romperle la cara alguien.

Sin embargo, pienso una tontería, no puedo evitarlo.

_¿Acaso mientras yo la extrañaba ella se la pasó bien con él?_

_Ah, no debería dudar._

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

-0-

El taxi llega mi lugar, bajo dudoso y quisiera encontrar una manera de afrontar todo lo que sucede. Pero me limito a que todo sea espontaneo. Doy una bocanada de aire y toco el timbre.

La persona que abre la puerta es Sakura. Solo basto un segundo, el ver reflejada mi silueta en esos inocentes y amables ojos para dejar caer mi maleta y rodearla con mis brazos, justo como lo imaginé todos estos días.

-¿S-Syaoran?- Balbucea y con escucha su voz, me estremece y la acerco más a mi cuerpo. Levemente sus manos se aferran a mi espalda y hunde su rostro en mi pecho.- Eres tú.

-Sí, me he tardado un poco.- Susurro en su cuello.- Pero ya estoy aquí.

Quizá fueron unos minutos en los que estuvimos así, sin decir nada. Pero solo tener 1 segundo de su calidez me bastó para dispersar mis dudas.

Nada es más importante que todo el amor que siento.

Cortamos nuestro largo abrazo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Syaoran.- Me sonríe sin dejar de abrazar mi cintura.

-Ya llegué.- Deposito un beso en su cabeza.- ¿Dónde están las chicas? Está muy tranquilo el ambiente.

-Salieron a comprar unas cosas para la cena. Aunque ya deberían haber llegado.

-Excelente.

-¿Por qué?

Tomo fuerte de su cintura y poso mis labios sobre los suyos, saben a gloria, mi necesidad por besarla aumenta e introduzco mi lengua par ajuguetear con la suya, me las arreglo para meter la maleta y no dejar de besarla. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, la recargo en ella y me responde con la misma necesidad al besarme. Su respiración está agitada. La dejo respirar un poco.

-¿Me extrañaste?

Dice "si" con su cabeza. Bajo mi mano por su pierna y resbalo mis dedos por encima de su ropa interior.

Sakura se estremece al sentirlo.

-Lo puedo sentir, estás tan húmeda.

No pido permiso y comienzo a juguetear con ella. Sakura responde a cada una de mis caricias, mis dedos se cubren de ella.

-P-Por favor...

Gime.

-¿Qué pasa?

Aumento la intensidad y ella dobla un poco sus piernas.

-A-Ah...

-Gimes tan dulce, pero...debes ser más sincera.

-M-Mételo, por favor.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

La tomo gentilmente entre mis brazos y camino al cuarto hasta dejarla reposar en la cama.

-N-No sabía que ibas a llegar hoy...

-¿Sorprendida?-Pregunto y bajo mi cabeza donde las medias que tiene comienzo a bajarlas.

-¡H-Hey!- ¿Q-Qué tramas?

-Quiero desvestirte.- Elevo mi mirada para hacerle saber que estoy siendo serio y ella al notarlo se queda inmóvil.

Comienzo a besar sus pies y parte de sus piernas.

-E-Estoy sudada y-

-No lo estás.-Continuo besando.- Y si es así, no importa.

Sakura jadea al sentir que empiezo a subir a la apertura de sus piernas, sin embargo noto rigidez al querer seguir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-E-Es solo que me da vergüenza...-cubre su boca con su mano.

-Hace un momento lo exigías.

Sin pedir permiso aplico un poco de mi fuerza para abrir sus piernas y beso a profundidad y mordisqueo las orillas. Sakrua reacciona desconcertada al sentir mis dientes. Puedo ver que ha dejado caer su cuerpo completamente en la cama.

_Aun no he terminado, cariño._

-Te tocaré todo lo que no pude en estos días, así que quédate quieta.

Desabotono blusa y sujetador. Hago un camino de besos entre el cuello y pecho, acaricio su espalda para poder librarla de la falda vaporosa que lleva puesta.

Y está ella, mostrándome lo más bello de su ser, demostrándome que no hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que pueda cautivarme de está forma.

Elevo sus piernas para quitar la última barrera y a su vez Sakura me cuestiona el porque aun llevo mi traje puesto y ella gentil comienza a desnudarme.

Cuando ella termina vuelvo a mi trabajo, beso cada rincón de su delicado cuerpo, la hago mía con la boca y ella me entrega sus suspiros.

-P-Por favor.- Suplica.- No juegues más...

-No te contengas, sé que lo estás disfrutando.

Abro de nuevo sus piernas y meto mi lengua en su intimidad.

Sabe a gloria

-¡S-Syaoran!- Gime.- N-No lo hagas...-Gime.- Si no quieres.

Termino de probarla y Sakura se excita más.

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero hacerlo?

Su rostro no tiene precio, pero solo por hoy no cumplo su petición y vuelvo hacerlo y ella gime con más intensidad y se me ocurre juguetear un poco con mis dedos.

Adentro.

Afuera.

Círculos.

A cada movimiento ella se vuelve más sensible.

-¿M-Me estás castigando?- Expresa con apenas poder tomar aire.

-¿Lo parece?- Sonrío irónico y ella asienta su cabeza.

-Que bueno.- Suspiro aliviado, ella frunce su ceño y vuelvo a reanudar "mi castigo"- Porque es exactamente eso.

-¿A-Ah?- Corta su palabrería porque le es imposible hablar

Así como yo que no puedo aguantar más.

-V-Voy a entrar.

Arquea su espalda a sentir la oleada de placer que inunda su cuerpo, sus gemidos son más continuos.

_Por favor, no dejes que él te abrace._

Quisiera decirlo.

Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes.

Y nada importa mientras tú me ames. 

Fin8) jajaja bueno no! Ahora si hay nuevo capitulo Opiniones al respecto? Sí, akiho es muy mala y se trae algo entre manos y Yuna está involucrado.

No diré más porque sino no sería sorpresa.


	16. Chapter 16

Me había convencido a mi misma que podría obtener todo lo que yo quería. Sin importar qué o quién. Sin embargo hay una molesta piedra en el zapato que impide hacer mis deseos realidad y es esa mocosa hipócrita.

No es casualidad que me haya hecho amiga de sus hermanas cuando mi madre me mandó lejos hace años. Sabia de su vida gracias a ellas y ellas tenían más contacto con las revistas para relucir su modelaje. Nos necesitábamos. Nos usábamos y eso era más que suficiente.

Podrán considerarme su amiga, pero yo a ninguna de ellas las contemplo en ese plan.

El tiempo pasaba, me alegré cuando Li termino con esa chica fanfarrona de Mei, pero fue en ese momento cuando perdí contacto con las hermanas Li y nunca me enteré de que una niñata estableció una relación con él.

No lo quise creer hasta verlo.

Yuna me lo dijo al tenerla en su escuela.

Las pocas veces que la he confrontado me sonríe y se hace la inocente.

Pero parece que no le es suficiente restregarme en la cara que tiene a Syaoran comiendo a sus pies.

Si no, que me quiere quitar mi otro juguete.  
Mi pasatiempo favorito.

Escabullendose con Yuna para "charlar" en cada reunión.

Le sonríe.

Y él no es indiferente.

La abraza con calidez. Quiere protegerla. ¿De mí? Tal vez.

Porque ahora con más placer lo haré.

Marcó el número de Fanren. No pasa mucho para que tome mi llamada.

-Hola. ¿Están ocupadas?

-Hey. No para nada, de hecho estamos perdiendo el tiempo...

-Genial. Oye... ¿Ya llegó Syaoran de viaje? También quería invitar a Sakura.

-Oh, creo que no será posible.

-¿Por qué?-Escucho risitas al fondo.- ¿Pasó algo?

-El lobito llegó directo de Hong Kong para comerse a Caperucita roja.- Las cuatro estallan de risa y eso me confunde más.- Salimos un poco para comprar víveres y desde abajo presenciamos el fogoso encuentro previo de cerrar la puerta, por eso ahora perdemos el tiempo.

-¿E-Enserio?

-Si, pero eso no te importa ¿verdad? Hace mucho salieron ustedes.

-Para nada. Oh, chicas tengo algo que hacer. Les parece si nos vemos otro día ¿Sí?

-Claro, tú nos avisas. Chao.

-Adios.- Cuelgo.

_¿Por qué están tan contentos? ¿No le llegó la foto que mandé?_

_¿Ella le dijo algo para engañarlo?_

Sí, fui yo la que mando esa foto donde vi como mi adorado hermanastro la abrazaba.

No funcionó como pensé.

Maldita sea. Tanto que se me complicó obtener el número de Syaoran y Sakura del celular de Feimei.

Solo se me ocurre una cosa y eso definitivamente los separará. Pero primero tengo que ir con Yuna.

Le marcó y no coje el teléfono.

Otra vez.

Una vez más.

Bah. Mañana iré, tengo que pensar las cosas.

-0-  
Durante el transcurso de la mañana trato de comunicarme con él y no obtengo respuesta, ni siquiera de su LINE. Por un pequeño momento me preocupo y sin pensarlo estoy a fuera de su departamento.

Toco el timbre.

Nada.

Otra vez.

De nuevo.

Nada.

Busco en mi bolso la copia de su llave. Que uso para esas "ocasiones" especiales.

Al abrir la puerta, lo veo en el piso donde es su sala.

-¡¿Yuna?!- Corro de inmediato a él.-¡Yuna! ¡Responde!

No hay respuesta.

Frenética tomo su pulso y trato de escuchar su respiración.

Aun la tiene.

Gracias a dios.

Pero al tacto se siente caliente.

Hirviendo.

Está empapado en sudor.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo recuesto en el sillón y busco toallas para humedecerlas.

Se las coloco en la frente.

Husmeo en los cajones para ver si tiene medicina y suero.

Bingo.

De nuevo cambio la toalla. Al mover, recobra la consciencia.

-¿A-kiho?- balbucea.

-Tranquilo. Te cuido yo.-Sonrio y le preparo otra comprensa, son pocas las veces que le he visto así; vulnerable.

-Pensé que moriría.

-Es solo un resfriado mal cuidado. Aquí está tu medicina.

Al ponerme de pie, Yuna sujeta débil mi mano.

-No puedo tomarla.-susurra.- Debes darmela tú.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Suelto una sonrisita.

-No puedo creer que ya tengas humor para estás bromas, si hace un momento estabas muriendo.- Me siento a su lado.

-Hace un momento no estabas tú.-Suspira.- Por tu reacción supongo que no lo recuerdas.

-Recordar ¿Qué?

-Cuando estábamos en el instituto, pescaste un resfriado porque tus acosadoras te rompieron la sombrilla. Llegaste empapada a la casa y en la madrugada te encontré desmayada en el umbral de tu puerta. Paso exactamente lo mismo.

_Recuerdo que paso_

-Me pediste que te diera la medicina.

_Y me la diste en la boca._

-Justo en los labios.

_Pero no te lo diré._

_-Just_o así.- Le doy un sorbo al agua y la pastilla que se tiene que tomar y le doy un beso para que el la trague.- Me sorprende que recuerdes eso.

-Recuerdo todo de ti.- Cierra los ojos.- No podría olvidarlo. Fue mi primer beso.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa. No sabia nada de eso, Yuna sonríe y cierra de nuevo sus ojos para no abrirlos.

Mi corazón cada que estoy con él, late como loco.

Me avergüenzo y no sé que hacer. No hay control sobre mí... Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de ser así.

No puedo estar bien, sin antes obtener lo que quiero.

-Perdoname, Yuna.- Susurro.- Después de todo, no soy tan buena como piensas. Aun tenemos que hacer esto juntos.

Tomo su celular que está en la mesilla. Tecleó un mensaje.

"Sakura, por favor, ven ayúdame. Me siento mal, fatal. No sé a quién más dirigirme... Ven. Mi dirección es ..."

Enviar.

Rápido obtengo respuesta.

"¿Estás bien?"

Marca al celular. Cuelgo la llamada.

"No puedo hablar. Ven. Rápido."

Enviar.

"Voy de inmediato"

-Después de todo, prometiste estar a mi lado y obedecerme. Sino la vieja bruja de tu madre vería esas fotos y sabría de lo nuestro, no le sentaría bien saber que no hiciste caso. Que bueno que te has enfermado, este es el plan perfecto.

Le doy un suave beso en su boca que aún está algo reseca.

-Es fantástico, hermanito.


	17. Chapter 17

odo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Syaoran regresó y con ello las vacaciones de verano están a punto de concluir. No habido problemas, seguimos amorosos y más unidos que nunca.  
Como estudiante, estoy terminando mis deberes y él su trabajo ya que por haber ayudado a su madre dejo a un lado el suyo.  
Quisiera salir con Tomoyo pero se ha ido de vacaciones con Eriol a Okinawa

Suertuda.

En mi distracción siento vibrar mi celular, es un SMS pero no conozco el número.

_Sakura, por favor, ven ayúdame. Me siento mal, fatal. No sé a quién más dirigirme... soy Yuna. Ven. Mi dirección es ..._

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa. Rápido respondo.

_"¿Estás bien?"_

Me extraña que haya conseguido mi número, pero eso no me importa ahora.

No me contesta, decido marcarle pero me manda a buzón.

Dios, empiezo a preocuparme

Marco de nuevo. No hay respuesta.

_"No puedo hablar. Ven. Rápido."_

Me alivia que haya hablado.

_"Voy de inmediato"_

_Reviso_ el celular. Es algo tarde, pero no dudo en ir con él. Solo me pongo mis tenis para salir.

¿Debería avisarle a Syaoran?

-¿Saldrás con Syaoran?- Pregunta mi padre que está en la sala viendo televisión. -Pronto se hará noche.

-Emm, sí. Voy a quedar con él. Vuelvo pronto, no te preocupes.- sonrió

-Cuídate mucho.

Al final optó por no decirle, quizá él está ocupado con su trabajo y seria una molestia.

Además no es nada malo. Solo iré a ver y esperar ayudarlo.

Salgo a toda prisa y activo el GPS con la dirección que me anotó Yuna. Parece que vive a menos de 20 minutos de mi casa. Llegó a la calle y tomo un taxi.

Pasan 10 minutos y mi celular vibra de nuevo. Es Syaoran.

-Hola.-Tomo la llamada nerviosa.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Yo? Pues iré a comprar unas cosas.-río nerviosa-¿Y tú?

-Oh, has salido. Estaba a fuera de tu casa.

-¿Ah?

-¿A qué lugar irás? Te puedo recoger ahí.

Demonios. No pensé que pasaría esto.

-Emm... no no. No te preocupes. Cuando acabe te marcó ¿sí?

Es inútil. No puedo ocultar mis nervios. No soy buena para mentir.

-Lo entiendo. Esperaré tu llamada. Nos vemos, cariño.

-Gracias. Te veo más tarde.

Ahhhh. Siento como me crece la nariz de pinocho.

Pero no es nada malo.

Solo ayudaré a un amigo de mi novio.

Bueno, ex amigo.

Finalmente el taxi llega ala ubicación. Le pago y me bajo.

Es un complejo de apartamentos muy muy elegante. Hago una pequeña "o" con mi boca al ver lo grande y sofisticado. Rápido entró y tomo el elevador para el piso 3. En el corredor busco la habitación 75.

-¿Yuna?-toco la puerta.- Soy Sakura, ya llegué.

Toco de nuevo y no hay respuesta. Muevo la perilla y se abre. Su departamento es demasiado grande pero logro verlo en el sillón. Esta desmayado.

-¿Yuna? ¿Estás despierto? Hey.

Lo muevo un poco y no tengo reacción. Toco su frente y está ardiendo. Su ropa está empapada en sudor.

Está muy mal.

Salto en círculos sin saber que hacer. Me doy unas palmaditas para recobrar la templanza. Él ha confiado en mí.

Camino a su cocina, busco algun trapo que me ayude para hacer compresas frías, las halló, las mojo y llevó a él.

Poco a poco le quito el sudor de la frente con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Debo llevarlo al doctor, tiene un resfriado horrible.

Con vergüenza levanto su camisa para limpiar su sudor. Trato de no ver su abdomen. No es suficiente, tengo que quitarle la camisa. Asi mi papá le quitaba la fiebre a Touya.

Perdóname Syaoran. Pero no es por gusto.

Pero de inmediato lo cubro con una frazada.

Busco en su repisa alguna medicina que ayude a bajar la fiebre, urgo y urgo hasta que halló unas pastillas efervescentes.

Genial, esto ayudará.

Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Preparo la medicina y me siento a su lado.

¿Lo despierto? Debe tomarlo.

-Yuna... Yuna...-Susurro.-Despierta, tienes que tomarte esto, para poder ir al doctor.

Lo muevo un poco.

Pellizco sus cachetes.

Le doy palmaditas.

-Hmm...

Por fin hay respuesta.

-Yuna, estoy aquí, toma esto por favor.-Le muestro el vaso.

Sus ojos aun confundidos comienzan abrirse, parpadea muy lento.

-Mi angel...-susurra

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida.

Muy... muy lento el deja caer su cuerpo sobre el mío

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?-Trato de sostenerlo pero me es imposible. Hace que derrame el vaso y queda encima mío. Me pongo nerviosa. -¡Yuna! Reacciona. Soy Sakura.

Nos quedamos asi unos minutos. Está pesado. Me recuerda a cuando cuidé a Syaoran. ¿Acaso todos los hombres se vuelven unos inútiles por un resfrío?

Demonios, la fiebre lo tiene sonmoliento.

Mueve su cabeza.

-Yuna, levántate... No seas tonto- susurro.

-Me alegro que hayas venido...-Pone su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Muy cerca.

-Si, pero muévete un poquito...

-Akiho...

-¿Eh?

Muy peligroso acerca sus labios a los míos. Me quiere besar. Me ha confundido con Akiho.

No. No. NO.

En ese preciso momento abren la puerta de manera abrupta. Giro mi rostro,Yuna, semidesnudo, deja caer sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que veo.

-¡Yuna!-Akiho grita sorprendida.-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

Yuna levanta su somnoliento rostro y ubica el gran problema que está a punto de suceder.

Lo que no me impresiona es ella, sino quien aparece detrás suyo.

Syaoran.

Todo paso tan rápido. Syaoran camina y levanta con fuerza a Yuna encima mío. Le da un puñetazo.

-¡¿Syaoran?!-Grito impactada.

-¡Yuna!- Akiho se lleva sus manos a la boca.

El golpe que dio Syaoran saco por completo de órbita a Yuna, quién se recarga en la pared tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Toca la orilla su labio la cual está sangrando.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- pregunta Yuna.

-Eso mismo te digo yo ¿Por qué demonios estabas encima de mi novia? Imbécil

-¿Tu novia?- Yuna observa confundido y al verme se sorprende. -¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si fuiste tu quien llamó!-Grito desesperada.

-¿Yo?

-¡Ahora no te vengas hacer el olvidadizo!-Syaoran le tira un golpe pero Yuna lo esquiva.- Por un momento pensé en dejarlo pasar, pero ya no me gusta que estés molestando Sakura.

-Yo no he molestado a nadie, menos a ella.

-¡No te creo!-Se vuelve a echar encima de él pero ahora Yuna alcanza a pegarle, en el mismo lugar donde recibió su golpe. Akiho se ha quedado inmovilizada, quizás está impactada.

-Debemos hacer... algo.-susurro preocupada.

-Todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabías? -Me ve sobre el rabillo.-¿Que hace una chica con novio en la casa de un chico semidesnudo?

-¡No es así! Yo... yuna me hablo y-

-¿De verdad amas a Syaoran? ¿Él sabía que estabas aquí? Yuna me hablo desesperado porque viniera ayudarlo. Me pidió que le hablara a Li y te encontramos aqui...

-No es asi...

-Tú no lo mereces, niñata.

Akiho me da la mirada más aterradora y cada una de sus palabras me dejan congelada. Ella camina rápido hacia donde están ellos y trata de separarlos, pero Syaoran se calma al ver que Yuna se cae por la fiebre que aun no se le quita.

-¡Chicos! Basta, no se comporten así...

-Espero y así se te quiten las ganas de meterte en donde no te importa. Déjame decirte que no dudo que hayas sido tú el que me mandó esa elocuente foto.

-¿Cuál foto? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?

tus ojos de Sakura. Es una advertencia.-Syaoran se da la media vuelta y se va furioso de ahí. Pasando de largo a lado mío. Confundida camino detrás de él.

Va a paso rápido. Ni si quiera voltea verme. Tampoco tengo ganas de que él noté mi presencia.

Al salir del edificio se detiene.

Pongo mi mano en el pecho, estoy nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-Pregunta sin voltear.

-Y-Yo...-tartamudeo.- Vine ayudarlo, él me mandó un mensaje que necesitaba ayuda.-busco nerviosa en mi cel.-mira aquí está la prueba , no se de donde sacó mi número pero-

-¿Por qué estaba encima tuyo?

-L-La fiebre lo hizo actuar así, no paso nada, él imaginaba que yo era Akiho y-

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

Es ahí donde se gira a verme y por primera vez veo su mirada llena de tristeza. Por mí...

Para esa pregunta no tengo ningún argumento.

Mi corazón continúa palpitando. Mis manos sudan frío.

-Yo...

-Mientras trabajé en Hong Kong me llegó este mensaje.

Me muestra su celular una foto donde estamos Yuna y yo en la playa sonriendo

Mis ojos se abren de impacto.

-Por tu reacción supongo que no es un montaje. Llegué e hice lo mejor para no darle la importancia, confío en ti

-S-Syaoran...

-Cuando estaba a punto de irme de tu casa tu padre salió y se sorprendió por verme ahí, ya que tú le habías dicho que te verías conmigo. En eso Akiho me habló para ayudarle a Yuna, jamás imaginé verte ahí con él.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Todo lo que te digo es verdad! Yo...

-Basta, Sakura. -Agacha su rostro.- Me has estado mintiendo, ocultando cosas, como si yo no fuese lo suficientemente capaz de escucharte y comprender ¿acaso te he demostrado lo contrario? ¿No confías en mí?

-N-No...

-He mantenido mi calma, siendo un hombre maduro para ti, ¿No puedes serlo también tú?

-Syaoran ¡Yo!-No sé qué decir. Trato de tocarlo pero él se deshace de mi agarre.

-No quiero verte. Quizás deberías pensar si en realidad quieres estar conmigo.

-No Syaoran, no hay nada que pensar. Yo...

-Nos vemos.

La última de sus miradas fue una llena de tristeza y traición, se dio la media vuelta, camino a su coche y se fue en él. Dejándome ahí sin saber que hacer.

El shock me consume y me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas.

Ha sido todo mi culpa.

Lo herí.

¿Qué debo hacer?

**Bien bien. Que opinan? Fue acaso muy rudo con ella? Sakura se merecía ese desprecio?! **  
**Akiho le funcionó el plan.**  
**E a.**


	18. Chapter 18

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Pregunto molesta. Tomoyo está que se muere de la risa.

-Dos cosas.- Afina su garganta después de quedarse sin aliento.- La primera es que hayas sido tan tonta como para haber ido a verlo ¡Es una locura! La segunda y más importante, nunca pensé que harías enojar a Li. Es el hombre más amoroso y paciente que he conocido.

Estoy cruzada de piernas mientras abrazo una almohada. Ha pasado una semana. Las vacaciones de verano se han terminado. Todo vuelve a la normalidad a partir de mañana. Tomoyo llegó ayer de su "Luna de miel"

-Le he mandado mensajes, llamadas pero ninguna la toma. Mira.

Le muestro los mensajes.

-Wow. Un visto. ¿Por que no vas a buscarlo?

-He ido. Pero cada que voy está solo. No sé si supo que voy a visitarlo, pero nunca está.

-¿Y sus hermanas?

-Ni loca les contaré lo que está pasando. -suspiro.- No sé que hacer para que mínimo quiera escucharme.

-Yo no quisiera hacerlo si fuera al revés. Es obvio que te evita. Porque es tu culpa.

Siento una flecha atravesar mi pecho. Tomoyo es muy... Directa.

-Eres una tonta, si él te lo hubiera hecho estarías el doble de indignada. Puede que este pensando en terminar.

Otra flecha. En el mismo lugar.

-Quiza ahora este con esa chica Akiho.

Una última flecha.

-Tomoyo... Me estás matando.

-Ay ¡No te preocupes!- Golpea mi hombro- Es Li. No hará nada de lo que dije.- Sonríe divertida.- Aunque hay algo que me parece extraño.

-¿Qué?

-El hecho de que hayan llegado justo cuando estabas con Yuna. Como si esa chica sabía que tú irías.

-¿Insinuas que fue un plan?

-No lo descarto, después de todo ella es ex novia de Li. Quizás es de esas maniáticas que se obsesionan.

-Tendria que tener una mente mi calculadora para querer usar a su hermano.-Abrazo mi almohada.- Él está profundamente enamorado de ella, me gustaría que encontrará a otra chica.

-En la facultad hay demasiadas que quieren con él. Sufre porque quiere.

-No se que hacer.-Ahogo un grito con la almohada.- No puedo dormir. Comer. Nada es normal.

-A eso, querida amiga, se le llama culpa.

Fulmino a Tomoyo con la mirada, pero no reprocho. Tiene toda la razón.

-Mañana iré a su escuela. Me saltaré módulo.

-¡En serio! ¿Lo espiaras?

-N-No necesariamente, lo interceptaré para poder hablar.

-¡Sakura no seas aburrida! A escondidas todo es mejor... O trae problemas ¿No es así?- Alza sus cejas adulando mi tragedia amorosa.

-Quieres venir ¿Verdad?

-¡Yes! Será fantástico. Tengo el disfraz perfecto.

Sus pupilas se han cambiado por unas brillantes y enormes estrellas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-0-0-0-

-Tomoyo ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

-Son lindos ¿A que no?- Salta de felicidad. ¿No te traen recuerdos? He soñado con esto desde que nos graduamos.

Ambas, vestimos nuestro viejo uniforme. Me había deshecho del mío, cuando llegue a casa de Tomoyo me obligó a ponerme uno que había hecho para mí.

-Si, son muy monos. Solo que... Me queda algo corto. Subí algo de peso. Mis piernas se ven raras...

-Tonterias. Estás más hermosa.-Ríe.- Puede que Li te reconozca por esas bellas piernas.

-E-Ese no es el problema. ¿Qué tal si nos descubren? Seria muy vergonzoso.

-Tu actúa normal. Solo miranos. Nos vemos divinas. Somos unas colegialas.

-Tomoyo... No sé hacer cosplay.

Tomoyo hala de mi brazo y entramos juntas entre la multitud de chicos. Pasar por el patio me trae recuerdos, después de todo, es mi lugar especial... Donde nos conocimos.

-Tomoyo... Algunos nos están viendo. Quizá los que estaban años anteriores nos han reconocido y-

-Tal vez solo ven tus piernas. Después de todo estuviste 3 años en el club de porristas.

Caminamos sigilosas. Si algún prefecto nos ve estaremos en problemas al no estar en una clase o no ser alumnas (no más) de la escuela.

Encontramos el pasillo secreto donde pasamos el rato, para esperar la campanada del primer receso.

-¿Sabes su horario?

-Después del receso se va al aula C de tercer año. Un descanso y entra de nuevo a la clase al aula A.

-Bien. Tenemos que escondernos y pasar desapercibidas. Ponte esto.

-¿Una pañoleta?

-Si. Enredala en tu cabeza.

-Tomoyo, esto no ayudará.

-Es más divertido.- Sonríe burlona.

Suspiro y la enredo.

-Bien. Vayamos a buscar.

Salimos de nuestro escondite. Nos escabullimos entre los pasillos y a lo lejos logramos ver la silueta de Syaoran.

-Sakura. Sakura. Ahí está.-Tomoyo lo señala y me arrastra hacia los arbustos.

Tanto tiempo sin verlo hace que se me aceleré el corazón. Verlo en su trabajo.

-Sakura, ve eso.

Tomoyo me pone alerta porque una alumna se le ha acercado.

-Se me hace conocida. ¿Quién es?

-Ella es la jefa del consejo estudiantil. Lo veo por su banda. Ella estaba en primer año cuando salimos. ¡Pero mira como se le lanza!

Observo atónita. No están haciendo nada malo, pero ella es demasiado obvia, le sonríe y quizás platican de cosas de la escuela.

-No era tan popular hace dos años.-Tomoyo frunce su ceño.- Realmente con las chicas se puso de moda el buscar hombres mayores... Sakura, tal vez te cambie por una chica de instituto.

**Nueva inseguridad desbloqueada**

-¡Tomoyo!- Reprocho.

-Es broma. Es Li, jamás te haría algo así.

Seguimos observando a lo lejos y siguen platicando. Cuando Syaoran se dispone a irse ella lo detiene.

Ambas nos ponemos alerta.

-Tomo...

-Saku...

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Al girarse, ella le entrega una carta. A kilometros se ve su rostro sonrojado y sale corriendo de ahí.

-¡Una declaración!- Decimos al unisono.

-¿C-Cuantas no habrá recibido?- Exclama Tomoyo.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Tsk. Malditas niñas. ¡Sakura! Se ha ido.

Al enfocar de nuevo la mirada, Syaoran se ha movido de lugar.

Tendremos que esperar hasta el último.

Nos volvemos a esconder en el pasillo. Pasan las dos horas y volvemos a buscarlo entre la escuela, a escondidas podemos ver que su clase a terminado y camina hacia el estacionamiento.

Escondidas en el arbusto nos disponemos a caminar cuando de pronto.

-Hey. Ustedes dos de ahí.

Al girar vemos a un profesor que camina hacia nosotras.

a.

Ambas nos levantamos y el profesor se acerca.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahí? Ya deben de irse a su casa. ¿Quién es su tutor?

-Y-Ya nos íbamos a casa... Verá...

-Si, pero necesito saber si su tutor les dió permiso.

Tomoyo y yo no sabemos que hacer. Nos han pillado y será peor si saben que no somos parte de la matrícula.

-Maestro Takeda.

La voz de Syaoran se escucha detrás de nosotras.

**K.O**

-Maestro Li.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿hicieron algo las chicas?

-¿Son sus alumnas?

-Sí.- Sonríe de película.-La señorita Kinomoto y Daidouji.

-Oh oh. No han hecho nada, solo que se veían extrañas ahí, parecía como si se estuviesen escondiendo.-Ríe.- Pero bueno señoritas. Es momento de irse a casa. Sus padres las esperan. Y su falda Kinomoto, está muy corta, debe cambiarla.

_Hasta el maestro lo noto_

-C-Claro. Hasta mañana.- Hacemos una reverencia y continúa su camino.

Cuando volteo a ver a Syaoran el sigue indiferente, ni si quiera se despide y vuelve a caminar.

Tomoyo ve eso y me empuja.

-¿qué hago?- Susurro.

-Ve con él. ¡Rápido!- Mueve sus manos y hace una señal de "like"- todo estará bien. Yo me voy a parte.

Le agradezco y camino rápido hacia Syaoran.

Pasamos la mitad del estacionamiento y aun no me ve, pero al llegar a su coche se detiene.

-No tienes porque venir.

Sigue furioso, obviamente.

-Yo vine por mi cuenta.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Hablar.

No me responde.

-Quiero estar contigo. Es por eso que vine aquí.

Mi corazón late. Aprieto las orillas de la falda. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Se gira y me pone su saco encima.

-Cubre tu rostro con esto. Así podremos salir sin problemas ya que traes el uniforme. Te llevaré a casa.

Me abre la puerta trasera y entro. Tan pronto arranca continúa sin decir ninguna palabra. Ahora que lo tengo enfrente de mí soy incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

Pasan los minutos y falta poco para llegar a mi casa.

No quiero llegar.

Frena en un paso peatonal.

Quiero estar contigo.

Lo abrazo por detrás.

-N-No quiero llegar a mi casa...

-Tu papá se preocupará.

-Le digo que me quedaré a dormir con Tomoyo.

(N/A: Chiks ustedes no sean asi ajajajajaa 👀)

-Mis hermanas continúan en la casa.

-P-Podemos ir a otro lugar.

Termina el cruce y maneja, observo atenta la ruta y no es la que llega a mi casa.

Maneja unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a un hotel.

Más bien a una parte de la zona donde están los 'hoteles de amor'

-No se me ocurrió otro lugar. Las posadas son algo caras y...

-N-No importa . Está bien.

Seguimos en el coche y entra a un estacionamiento subterráneo. Me abre la puerta.

-Solo no te quites el saco. Será un problema si te ven con uniforme escolar.

-Bien. Aun asi tengo mi credencial.

Caminamos. Espero en la recepción hasta que Syaoran paga y le entregan la llave. Me dice que es la habitación 138.

Jamás habíamos estado en un hotel de amor.

El ambiente es diferente. Todo esta ordenado de una manera muy 'romantica'

Puedo jurar que escucho gemidos al rededor del pasillo.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación. Me deja pasar primero.

A primera vista se ve muy normal y cómoda.

-Yo me dormiré en el sofá. Tu puedes quedarte en la cama.

Syaoran continúa indiferente. Esta ordenando el sofá sin si quiera verme.

No puedo dejar que eso siga asi.

-Lo siento mucho por haberte mentido y hacer que me vieras de esa manera con él.-Aprieto mi pecho.- ¡pero de verdad! ¡No pasó nada entre nosotros! Yo solo fui ayudarle, sin embargo se que hice mal, muy mal... Yo supuse...

-Eso fue lo que paso. "Suponer" "pensar por mi" yo también tengo mi propia manera de pensar fue muy egoísta de tu parte "pensar" que nada malo saldría de todo esto.

Quiero llorar.

-Si, soy una tonta. Por no haberte escuchado y traicionar tu confianza.- aprieto mis labios. No quiero derramar lágrimas- Pero te juro con todo mi corazón que eso no es así, no estoy interesada... Solo me...me gustas tú.

Maldición, no pude contener las lágrimas.

Lo bueno es que no ha volteado hacia mi.

-Y toda esta semana he querido contactarte, para aclarar el malentendido. Que no te quedes con esa imagen de mi, quiero recuperar tu confianza... No he pensando si quiera lo de nosotros, como me lo dijiste... Porque no hay nada que pensar. Yo quiero estar siempre contigo... A tu lado.

Limpio en silencio mis lágrimas y ahogo mis sollozos. Pero él sigue así, sin querer verme.

¿Será el final?

Ah...

-Supongo que sigues sin querer verme. Lo entiendo, únicamente quería decirte lo que siento. Perdón por lastimarte. N-No tiene caso que siga aquí. No molestaré más.

Mis labios tiemblan, quiero salir pronto. Fracasé, lo arruiné todo.

Rápido me quito su saco y giro la perilla.

De pronto siento su calidez, al abrazarme por detrás.

-No te he pedido que te vayas.

Me abraza fuerte.

-Quédate siempre a mi lado.

Sin dudarlo me giro para abrazarlo y dejo salir mis lagrimas. Lo tomo con fuerza.

-Perdóname. Perdóname. No quería lastimarte. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Eres el único en mi mente. Te amo... Te amo mucho Syaoran.- Hundo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Perdóname a mí. Te he hecho llorar.- Toma mi rostro en sus manos.- No he sabido como reaccionar a esto, me comporté como un chiquillo y...

-No, no tienes que disculparte. Fue mi culpa, por querer solucionar todo sola, cuando estás tu para ayudarme. Perdón por hacerte pasar este mal rato.

-Aunque sabes hay algo que me enoja un poco más...

-¿Qué?

-El largo de esa falda.-

-Oh. Es culpa de Tomoyo por querer hacer cosplay.- Río nerviosa.

-Las descubrí ral instante. No saben ser espías. Fue muy obvio.

-¿De verdad? Diablos...

Syaoran me da un beso el cual me toma por sorpresa. Uno pequeño y muy breve.

-Gracias por venir. Tarde o temprano lo iba hacer yo. Casi te perdono.

-¿Ahh? ¿Casi?

Toma bruscamente mi mentón, mete su lengua y comienza a darme un beso intenso.

-Te has portado muy mal.- Con sus manos acaricia mi pecho por encima de la blusa.- Es tiempo de darte una lección.

Besa y lame mi cuello. Cada poro de mi piel se eriza al sentir su toque. Deshace el moño de mi uniforme y continua jugando con mis pechos.

Baja una de sus manos hacia mi intimidad, la acaricia por encima de la falda y no puedo evitar arquear mi cuerpo.

Gimo, pero trato de limitar mi voz.

-No tienes porque contenerte. Este lugar es exclusivamente para pasarla bien.

Ahoga mis gemidos al besarme. Pellizca mis pezones a la par que comienza a tocarme.

-He pensado todos estos días en ti.-Susurra a mi oído.- Pensando en la manera de como reprenderte.

**Nuevo logro desbloqueado: Syaoran Grey**

Mis piernas tiemblan, estoy a punto de venirme y él me deja descansar la mitad de mi cuerpo en la cama. Estoy extasiada.

Sin aviso, toma de mis muñecas y yo continuo boca abajo.

-Aun no empieza lo mejor, cariño.

Siento como una tela suave se enreda en mis muñecas. Al querer girar veo que es su corbata.

Mi corazón late al verme y verlo de esa manera: Posesivo y dominante.

-Me gusta como se te ve el uniforme. Me trae gratos recuerdos. Aun te dejaré vestirlo.

Extraño o no, puedo sentir como me dejo llevar por cada una de sus palabras.

También lo quiero.

Adentro

Muy profundo.

-Castiguéme por favor, maestro.

Entra en mi con mucha facilidad. Sus embestidas comienzan, en cada una de ellas siento como toca cada parte de mi ser. No dejo de gemir.

Me da una nalgada y reacciono a ella.

-No debes dejar que ningun hombre este encima tuyo.

Otra más.

-J-Jamás.

Una más.

-L-Lo prometo.

Nos detenemos un momento. Syaoran me quita la falda y él su ropa.

Finalmente me desata las muñecas

-Cambiemos de posición.

Se recuesta en la cama y yo tengo que ponerme arriba. Tomo su miembro y poco a poco me deslizo hasta estar adentro. Una ola electrizante inunda mi cuerpo y empezamos hacerlo de nuevo.

-Ahh. La forma en como la aprietas con tu trasero se siente muy rico.

El ritmo incrementa, toma de mi cadera para ser mas sincronizados. Mi mente se nubla.

Esta imagen ha sido considerada no apta y sólo será visible para tí.Más información

-¿Te gusta?- gruñe.

-S-Si... Se siente muy, excelente, bien.

Me gira para estar abajo de él. Toma de mi cintura. Puedo sentirlo. Se siente bien.

-Ahh. Yo... ah. Me vengo... Me vengo.

-Hazlo, cariño.

Hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y lo muerde. Gruñe y aprieto su cadera con mis piernas, mientras alcanzamos la cúspide del placer.

Besa mi cuello, mejillas y por fin llega a mi boca donde nos dedicamos a darnos un largo y profundo beso.

-¿Fui muy rudo?- observo como se avergüenza un poco.

-Para nada, me gustó.-Sonrio.- Eres muy bueno con las lecciones, sensei.

-¿Quieres recibir otra?

-Enséñame, por favor.

De nuevo, nos besamos.

**Holaaaa. Aqui un nuevo capitulo candente candeeente. **


	19. Chapter 19

Después de nuestra "primera gran pelea" como lo autodenominé, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Un mes exacto fue el que pasó cuando al salir de mi jornada laboral recibí una visita inesperada la cual se me notificó en la sala de maestros.

-Li, alguien ha venido a buscarte.- me dice Yamada.- ¿No lo viste?

-¿Quién? No he visto a nadie.

-Un joven, muy serio y alto. ¿Yuna? Creo que así dijo.

¿Yuna?

-¿Tiene mucho?

-No, de hecho se acaba de salir, por eso te pregunté. Quizá luego se comunique contigo.

Continúo pensando algún motivo. Firmo la salida y al bajar al estacionamiento lo veo ahí de pie. No me molesta verlo, pero tampoco es como si quisiera correr abrazarlo.

-Hola.- Me habla con su mirada de póker, muy característica.

-Hola. Me dijeron que me buscabas. ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Me acompañas por un trago? Mañana es día libre.

-0-

Accedí a su petición, sin embargo Yuna no cruzó ninguna palabra en el trayecto hasta que me dio la dirección del bar. Al llegar el pidió un negro en las rocas y yo una cerveza ya que tengo que limitar mi consumo de alcohol.

Hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-¿Por qué has venido?

Yuna alza su mirada y se acaba ese trago de una vez, señala al mesero otro igual.

-Vengo a disculparme.

Conocí a Yuna en solo 4 años de nuestra licenciatura, muy poco tiempo, pero sé perfectamente cuando es sincero.

-¿Por qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien porque.

Le da otro trago. Pide uno más.

-En ese caso también debería disculparme, te golpee cuando estabas inconsciente, algo no muy valiente.

-No te preocupes. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Yo no le mandé ese mensaje a Sakura. No sé ni como mierdas obtuve su número... bueno, no sabía.

-Sabes, no pasa nada, te conozco, eres...-Corrijo.- Fuimos amigos, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber de que eres capaz.

-Ja.-Sonríe irónico.- Siempre tan correcto ¿Acaso nunca te enojas? Que novio tan aburrido se consiguió Kinomoto.

-No te mereces un castigo, por eso no me enojo.

Yuna comprendió el significado de esas palabras e hizo una mueca de asco.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

Ambos nos reímos un poco y le damos tragos a nuestras bebidas.

-Éramos buenos amigos. Quizás sigues siendo el único. Lastima que tuve que arruinarlo por Akiho.

-Yuna...

¡Ho! No tienes porque sentirte mal. Ella se enamoró de ti y yo de ella. No tienes la culpa de nuestros problemas y aun así la pequeña hermanita término embarradote a ti y a tu novia.

-Quizás nunca la quise lo suficiente como pedir explicaciones...-Suspiro- Cuando los vi besándose también observé como Akiho era muy distinta contigo a como lo era conmigo... al estar contigo era completamente sincera y no fingía.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-Puede que ella también tenga sentimientos por ti.

Yuna se queda atónito observando el fondo de su vaso, mueve los dedos y pide el cuarto trago.

-Ella armó todo un teatrito para acercarte a ti cuando regresó de París. Me dejé manipular, colaboré solo por el hecho de recibir algo de su "afecto" pero nunca fue sincera, en todo este tiempo, el único enamorado he sido yo.

-Yuna...

-Te digo todo esto porque me iré mañana.

-¿De viaje?

-Conseguí entrar al programa de intercambio. Estudiaré en el extranjero 5 años.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Claro que no. No le pienso decir y tampoco creo que le importe.

El dolor se palpita en cada una de sus palabras.

Al final todos cargamos con algo que nos es imposible decir.

-¿No estarás huyendo?

-Tal vez, pero no encuentro otra manera de cerrar con este ciclo vicioso. De alguna manera es liberador contarle a alguien esto.

-Está bien, me alegro que a pesar del tiempo hayas decidido contarme a mí.

-Vamos a brindar.- Levanta su vaso.- Por los buenos recuerdos.

-Por los buenos recuerdos.- Sonrío.

Pasaron 2 horas y pico. Estaba ebrio, pero quién termino por los suelos fue Yuna. Se negó completamente a que yo lo llevará porque "no le gustan las despedidas" vaya hombre tan obstinado, que ni ebrio se deja querer, pedí un taxi y cargándolo en mi hombro lo lleve a la salida. Con cuidado lo senté y le di la dirección al taxista.

-Cuídate mucho. Tienes mi número, llámame cuando estés de regreso.

-Li... ¿Aun somos amigos?

Esa pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero sonrío amable. Su plan fue emborracharse para ser más sincero ¿No?

-Nunca dejamos de serlo.

Yuna sonríe.

-Por cierto, ya dale el anillo... a esa niña. Ya estás viejo como para darte a desear... Puede que un chico alto, musculoso y con dinero aparezca ¡Es muy popular en la universidad junto a su amiga!

-¿E-Enserio?

-Yup- Eructa un poco.- Y si te casas, espero la invitación. Gracias y Adiós.

El taxi arranca y observo como se aleja.

No puedo hacer mucho por ti, pero creo que es lo único que me queda.

Saco mi celular y marco el número de Akiho.

Perdón por decir tu secreto.

Pasan lo segundos y por fin coge la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Akiho.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?

Su voz se nota emocionada, pero le corto y soy directo.

-Creo que no deberías de estar tan feliz porque te hable, acabo de ver a Yuna y me ha contado toda la verdad.

Hay un breve silencio.

-Ja, ya fue de boca floja contigo.

Por fin demuestra su verdadera personalidad.

-Mañana se irá de intercambio. Durante 5 años más los que él decida quedarse o si conoce alguna chica...

-¿Q-Qué estás queriendo decir?

-Aún tienes tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, Akiho.

-¿E-Eh?

-Toma tu oportunidad y hazla tuya. Adiós.

-¡S-Sya-

Le cuelgo antes de que me haga una réplica. De inmediato vuelvo a marcar otro número, en este caso a Daidouji.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás ocupada?

Yo también tomaré mi oportunidad y la haré mía.

-0-

Esa llamada me tomo por sorpresa. Trato de devolverle la llamada pero marca ocupado.

-Debe estar bromeando, ¿no?-Muerdo mi labio.- Yuna sería incapaz de alejarse de mí.

Es cierto, después de aquella escenita, Yuna supo de inmediato que todo fue un plan mío y que no resultó como yo esperaba. Hirviendo en fiebre me corrió de su casa. Todo un mes he tratado de comunicarme pero me corta. Por primera vez, acepté que me pasé de la raya.

_"Se irá de intercambio"_

_"5 años"_

Esas palabras no dejan de resonar en mi cabeza. Marco de inmediato a Yuna.

Me manda a buzón.

_Maldita sea._

Son las 10 pm. No es muy tarde.

¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

_No, no me incumbe._

_No será capaz de hacerlo._

Doy vueltas por todo el apartamento.

_¿Hablará enserio?_

_¿Pero por qué no me dijo nada?_

Muerdo mis uñas.

Tan absorta estuve en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la repentina lluvia que se dejo caer.

Observo por la ventana, parece que no se detendrá.

_Mierda, no tengo auto, está en la agencia._

Podría pedir un taxi.

Me metó en la aplicación, no hay ninguno disponible en mi zona por la lluvia.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Su casa esta a 10 minutos en coche, caminando llegaría un poco más de media hora.

_Pero llueve... no deja de llover..._

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!

Busco en mi armario mi rompevientos, pero no consigo nada y me limito a tomar mi paraguas.

Salgo de mi apartamento para ir hacia él.

_No me importa estar bajo la lluvia y mojarme hasta los huesos._

-0-

-Joven, hemos llegado.- La voz de conductor me despierta.- Una disculpa por el retraso, pero la lluvia aumentó el tráfico.

-No se preocupe, tome.- Le doy el dinero.

-Su amigo ya me ha pagado.

-Oh.

Estuve demasiado ebrio, que no lo recordé.

-Gracias por su servicio.

-Que pase buena noche.

Me bajo y busco entre mis cosas la llave. La lluvia me empapa. Cuando estoy dispuesto a subir las escaleras para irme a mi departamento escucho detrás de mi, pasos acelerados.

-¡Yuna!

¿Akiho?

Creo que estoy empezando a alucinar.

-¡Yuna!

Giro y efectivamente es Akiho caminando bajo la lluvia, empapada sin ningún paraguas.

Se acerca y descansa su respiración al tomar sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué has venido?- Pregunto sin pensar.

-¿Es cierto que mañana te vas?-Eleva su rostro el cual tiene mechones de cabello pegados por la lluvia que la ha atrapado.

_Maldito Li. Le dije que no hablará ni una sola palabra._

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Me giro.- Es mejor que te vayas, la lluvia no parará.

-¡Si me importa!- Akiho toma de mi brazo y hace que la vea.- ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Es por mi culpa?

-No eres tú, la culpa es toda mía...-Susurro.- Soy incapaz de ocultar mi propia intensidad.

Ella solo se limita a verme con sus enormes ojos. No dice ninguna palabra y el único ruido que se distingue es el de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el asfalto.

-Ya no tengo la fuerza , para lograr comprenderte...

-¿M-Me vas abandonar? ¡N-No puedes irte así! Si te vas, me vas a olvidar...Yuna—

-Si tú no cambiarás, te tendría presente en un rincón de mi corazón, jamás te olvidaría.

_Me alegro que este lloviendo, mis lagrimas no se distinguen entre la lluvia._

-Sin embargo, no te necesitaría más.

La fuerza de sus manos se debilita y me suelta, al girarme solo camino tres escalones.

-¡No te vayas! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te vayas!

-¡No digas tonterías!- Aprieto mis puños.- ¿Cuánto más quieres que pierda para estar a tu lado?

Al volver a verla puedo ver claramente la húmedad de sus ojos y lo pegoteadas que están sus largas pestañas. Sus manos abrazan su pecho.

_Tu naturaleza egoísta, hizo que me enamorará más y más de ti._

-Si te hace feliz, creo que toda la vida estaré enamorado de ti. Así que si las uso para evitar mi soledad, cualquiera estará bien. Eso viniste a escuchar ¿no?

Akiho solo me ve.

_Sí, supongo que solo quería escuchar eso._

-No... yo he venido aquí para evitar que te vayas...- Susurra.- No quiero que te vayas, Yuna.- Aprieta sus labios y lágrimas desaparecen cuando las gotas de lluvia chocan con su rostro.

Mi corazón late al escuchar, pero no es suficiente.

-No puedo creerte.

-L-Lo sé... lo mucho que pueda decirte no tiene validez, lo sé. Mis acciones no concuerdan con mis palabras...Termine por romper nuestros lazos- Agacha su rostro.

Bajo los pocos escalones, me pongo frente a ella.

-Con o sin lazo, siempre te alejaste...-Tomo de su mano y sujeto su mentón.- Sentí que podría explotar. Justo cuando creí que podías ser mía, te vi querer volar a sus brazos.

La lluvia poco a poco se para y la llovizna se convierte en una suave brisa.

Ahora no se oye el asfalto, si no, cada latido de mi corazón.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Traidora.

-No vendría empapada por la lluvia a decirte... mentiras.

La palidez de su rostro se ve envuelta por una pequeña coloración.

-Eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, Akiho. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

Alejo mi mano de su cara. Finalmente la lluvia se ha detenido.

-Incluso si piensas que estoy siendo muy terco...Ser mía... ¿Odias la idea de ser unicamente mía?

Akiho se lanza a mis brazos, sollozando.

Ha habido multiples ocasiones en las que ha llorado, desde que la acosaban en la escuela y las constantes peleas con mamá.

Pero, esta es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que siento la sinceridad en cada bocanada de aire.

-La verdad es que yo siempre, siempre, sentí lo mismo por ti. Pero no supe manejar, distinguir y controlar mis sentimientos. Te usé y te lastimé incontables veces.- Aprieta mi espalda.- Pero, a pesar de que conocías lo horrible que podía llegar a ser siempre abrias tus brazos para mí...Incluso si esos viejos días desaparecen, quiero hacer otras memorias...- Respira una vez más.- Las palabras no pueden describir lo mucho que te amo. Sin embargo, si decides no estar a mi lado, trataré de comprenderlo, que es lo único que debí haber hecho en este tiempo.

-Tu... hablas demasiado

Tomo de su rostro y le doy un pequeño beso.

-N-No importa si mamá se opone... yo seré capaz de afrontarla.

-Ella ya sabía de esto, desde hace tiempo.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Pero y cuando yo te decía sobre ella? ¿Solo fingias?

-No podía dejarte sola ¿Verdad?- Sonrío.

Akiho no puede creer nada.

-Eres un tramposo...- Esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

-Aprendí de la mejor.- Inhalo el femenino aroma que desprende la humedad de su cabello.- ¿Vienes conmigo? Ya nos hemos empapado lo suficiente.

-Vamos.

Nos besamos de nuevo y subimos tomados de las manos las escaleras.

_La lluvia siempre trae cosas buenas._

_Y arrastra con ella las tristezas. _

_**Bueno bueno. Hasta yo me he enamorado (?) Este es un cap para una de nuestras parejas secundarias tóxicas (nunca sean asi) pero debo admitir que fue muy divertido plantear su relación.**_

_**Una noticia very important. **_  
_**El próximo cap es el finalll **redoble de tamboresss** o quizás haya otro epílogo.**_

_**Prometo no decepcionar **_____  
_**Qué trama Li con Tomoyo?! Pronto lo sabrán sigan hasta el final.**_  
_**Un beso y abrazo enorme. Gracias por su apoyo y esperen ansiosas nuestro desenlace **___  
_**Un beso!**___


	20. Chapter 20

El primer año de la universidad está a punto de terminar, absolutamente todos estamos concentrados en el cierre de semestre con los exámenes y presentaciones finales. Es diciembre, hace frío y el ambiente se ve rodeado del espíritu navideño.

Después de aquel incidente, me enteré que Yuna pidió una beca en el extranjero y de Akiho tampoco tuve noticias, es como al inicio, sin saber de ellos. Aunque Yuna dejo varios corazones rotos en la universidad por ser un maestro muy atractivo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué piensas?- Tomoyo camina a mi lado y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba recordando a Yuna.

-Han pasado 4 meses ¿no? Desde que se fue.

-Sí, espero le éste yendo bien.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de él?- Tomoyo pregunta picarona codeándome.

-¡No!- Exclamo sonrojada.- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para un chico.

-¡Lo sé!-Me abraza frenética.- Y él solo para ti...

En esa última frase noto algo distinto en la mirada de Tomoyo.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Eriol y tú?

-No, nada fuera de lo común. Tú sabes, su trabajo en el hospital y como está en el área de urgencias nos vemos poco tiempo. Trato de no molestar por mensaje o llamada...

-Pero...

-Si yo lo hago, él tampoco.- Agacha su cabeza.- ¡Pero no importa!- Sonríe deslumbrante.- Es un adulto idiota, no sé cómo es amigo de un hombre tan dulce como Li.

-Tomoyo... deberías decirle eso a él.- Muestro mi preocupación.- Ya viene navidad y tú sabes, es una fecha especial.

-Llevamos los mismos años de relación que ustedes, ya estoy acostumbrada, Sakura. Aunque lo diga, lo más probable es que está navidad tenga que ir de guardia. Personalmente, no me gusta pedir algo que no obtendré.

Estaba tan preocupada todos estos meses en lo que ocurría en mi relación que no me había percatado de la gran soledad que abruma a Tomoyo.

Sin pensarlo me acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, Tomoyo. Tuvo que ser muy difícil haberte guardado todo esto.

-No te preocupes. Fui yo la que quiso apenas contártelo.- Me corresponde mi abrazo.- Gracias por escucharme.

-Eriol es un idiota.- Espeto.- Ojalá apareciera un rival para que se de cuenta.

-Esto no es un manga para chicas, pero sería genial.

Nos soltamos riendo.

-¿Has buscado un lugar en donde hacer tus primeras prácticas?

-No, espero encontrar uno bueno.

-Digo lo mismo, qué difícil es ser adulto.- Tomoyo se queja y continuamos nuestro camino en la escuela.

Espero y las cosas entre ellos se arreglen.

-0-

Pasaron dos semanas y así como yo estaba en el cierre del semestre Syaoran pasaba por lo mismo así que nuestras visitas solo se limitaban a cuando él iba a verme al salir de su trabajo y cenaba con mi papá y Touya (quién parece aún no quererlo) Sin embargo me ha dicho que navidad hay que pasarla juntos.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer en navidad?- Me abraza por la espalda al salir a despedirnos.

-Cualquier cosa podría estar bien.- Susurro.

-¿Y qué cualquier cosa quieres hacer?

-Mmm.- Pienso unos segundos.- ¿Ir al parque de diversiones?

-Perfecto, vamos ahí.

-¿E-Estás seguro? ¿No se te hace muy infantil o así?

-Para nada, hace mucho que no voy a uno y que mejor si es contigo.

-Bueno.- Sonrío en mi interior.

-Mañana vengo por ti al salir ¿Sí?

-Muy bien.

Nos despedimos con un dulce beso.

Pasaremos otra navidad juntos.

Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-0-

Finalmente es nochebuena. Preparo las cosas para poder salir. Me puesto un lindo suéter azul con falda y medias, he arreglado mi cabello que ya ha crecido un poco. Busco la bolsa del regalo de Syaoran. Escucho la notificación de mi celular, es él, ya está afuera. Bajo las escaleras.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunta mi papá desde la cocina.

-Sip, volveremos para la cena.

-Cuidado y aquí los esperamos.

Al abrir la puerta Syaoran está recargado en su auto. Tan lindo como siempre.

-Hola.- Lo saludo.- Feliz nochebuena.- Le entrego la bolsita de regalo.- Espero te guste.

-Hola. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Umm, aun no.

Sonríe y abre la puerta de atrás.

-Toma.

Me entrega un adorno de flores gigante. Lleno de rosas blancas y rojas acompañado de pequeñas flores amarillas. No puedo evitar ocultar mi sorpresa y felicidad.

-E-Es muy hermoso...

-¿Sí? Qué bueno que te gustó. Es uno de tus regalos.

-¡¿U-Uno?! Pero si yo solo te he dado uno...

-No pasa nada.- Me besa suavemente.- Vamos, sube que se hace tarde.

Syaoran deja el ramo de flores en la parte trasera y emprendemos el viaje al parque de diversiones.

Al entrar y observar alrededor puedo ver muchas parejas como nosotros que caminan tomados de las manos. Syaoran toma de la mía.

-¿Estás emocionada?

-¡Sí! De niña venía con mi familia.

-¿Qué juego deberíamos probar?

-¡Las tazas!- Grito emocionada y lo tomo del brazo para correr hacia ese juego.

Todo pasó en el siguiente orden:

Las tazas.

La montaña rusa.

El carrusel

La montaña rusa, de nuevo.

La casa de terror (Salí casi desmayada)

Syaoran casi me lleva cargada al terminar la casa del terror.

Me lleva a sentarme a una banquita.

-No puedo creer que te hayas subido dos veces a la montaña rusa y la casa del terror te dejo así.

-Los fantasmas me dan mucho miedo.

-Quédate aquí, compraré una crepa.

En lo que recupero la cordura y espero a Syaoran enfrente de mi pasan dos chicas parloteando.

-¿Habías escuchado la leyenda de la rueda de la fortuna?

-¿Esa de qué en este día si te subes con tu pareja y se besan en la cima quedarán juntos para siempre? ¡Por eso la fila está gigantesca!

-¡Sí! ¡Espero el próximo año tener novio!

Y se alejan riendo a carcajadas.

A los pocos minutos se acerca Syaoran con dos crepas. Al verme se asusta un poquito.

-¿P-Por qué parece que tus ojos destellan fuego?

Lo tomo de sus hombros.

-Debemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

.

.

Dicho y hecho, al llegar a la rueda de la fortuna había una fila algo larga llena de novios. Lo extensa de la fila me hace pensar que no lograremos subir, aunque la rueda es muy grande.

-Oh, una rueda de la fortuna. ¿Por qué quieres subir?- Pregunta.

-Bueno... yo...- Escondo mi rostro.- Escuche a unas chicas hablando de que si te subes con tu novio y se besan al tocar la cima... quedan juntos... para siempre.

Syaoran me observa sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Es una tontería ¿verdad? Si quieres mejor hay que irnos-

-Espera.

Toma de mi mano.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?

-¿No piensas que es una tontería?

-¿Tú lo piensas?

-N-No.

-Entonces yo tampoco.- Sonríe.- Vamos a esperar, incluso si no tenemos un turno mi amor será tuyo para siempre y podremos volver el siguiente año.

Nuestra escenita fue protagonista de las miradas de los demás. Las chicas observan asombradas la galante actitud de Syaoran y podría jurar que están sonrojadas... y sus novios muy... celosos.

-E-Está bien.- Me integro a la fila y esperamos abrazados, ya que ésta oscureciendo y el frío incrementando.

Quizá pasó más de media hora hasta que por fin pudimos subir. Al subir me siento en frente de Syaoran. Es tonto, pero me siento muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te sientas allá?

-De repente me puse nerviosa.

-Hace frío ¿No tienes?- Frota sus manos.- Además, si estás lejos no podremos besarnos.

En un parpadeo estoy a su lado.

-Así debe de ser.

Me rodea con su brazo y acerca su rostro al mío.

-Ya casi llegamos ¿Estás lista?

-S-Sí.

Cuando nuestra pequeña cabina alcanzo la cima y fuimos rodeados por las luces brillantes de la ciudad, sus labios y los míos se tocaron. Si la magia no existía, en ese preciso momento, podría jurar que ese pequeño espacio se llenó de fulgor.

-Te amo, Sakura.

-Te amo, Syaoran.

-0-

El parque de diversiones cerró y cuando creí que iríamos a casa, Syaoran me invito a caminar por la ciudad hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque. Días anteriores había nevado y por lo tanto la vegetación estaba cubierta por un manto pequeño, sin dejar de lado la decoración navideña que había en el, parecía sacado de una postal.

-No conocía este lugar.

-Es nuevo, tampoco había venido. ¿Te parece lindo?

-¡Sí!-Afirmo-¡Muy lindo!

Cruzamos por un puente. Cuando de pronto, Syaoran se detiene en frente de mí.

-¿Pasa algo?

Se gira y toma de mis manos.

-Gracias por pasar la víspera de navidad a mi lado, otro año, Sakura.

-E-El honor es mío.- Agacho mi cabeza.- A tu lado este día posee otro significado especial.

-Me alegra saber eso.- Sonríe.- Te adoro desde el primer día que te conocí. Cuando estoy a solas contigo, pareciera que toco el cielo y vivo en un paraíso.

Lentamente la nieve comienza a caer y puedo jurar que si tocará mis mejillas se derretirían al sentir mi temperatura.

-Syaoran...

Esto podría ser...

-Y si me lo permites, déjame adorarte toda la vida y entregarte la mía. Pareciera que soy un hombre sereno, pero tan solo pensar que algo malo puede pasarte o alejarnos me hace temblar y en realidad no sé a dónde ir, pero cuando te veo, se traza solo el camino a casa, tan brillante y claro como tus ojos.- Acaricia mi mejilla.- Y si me dices que sí, nunca te dejaré ir, porque te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida...

No puede ser...

Syaoran se arrodilla en frente de mí.

Llevo ambas manos a mi boca.

Saca una pequeña cajita.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Instantáneamente, las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. No lo puedo creer.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Las personas nos observan asombrados y felices al presenciar.

-S-Sí...- Limpio mis lágrimas.- ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa!

Su mirada serena se abre para dejar ver esos cálidos ojos y se humedecen a la vez que pone ese lindo anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Lo hace y me entrego en sus brazos, rodeándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo. Nos caemos de rodillas en el piso para llorar y las personas alrededor han aplaudido y poco a poco nos dejan pasa seguir nuestro pequeño momento lleno de felicidad.

Cuando nos levantamos, de pronto, el cielo se inunda con pequeños fuegos artificiales que se ven aunque hay poca nieve.

-Wow. No sabía que se podía hacer eso.

-¿Te gustan?

-¡Sí!- Sonrío.

-Justo a tiempo...

Abro mis ojos asombrada.

-No me digas que tú...

Syaoran me observa por encima del rabillo.

-No lo sé.- Saca la lengua.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¿Verdad?- Exclamo.

-No lo sé.- Se suelta a reír a carcajadas, mientras volvemos a caminar hacia el auto.

Y continúa siendo un total misterio para mí.

-0-

Lo más complicado fue cuando regresamos a casa. Syaoran le fue a pedir mi mano a mi padre, el cual reaccionó encantado ante tal noticia, ya que le tiene un gran aprecio a comparación de Tuya que casi, no, se lo comió con la mirada y llevo al cuarto a charlar.

Vaya hermano celoso.

Cuando regresaron, Syaoran le explico a mi padre que sus planes son casarnos después de que me gradúe, para así juntar dinero para una boda de en sueño. Mi padre más que encantado y bueno, Touya más resignado.

Los días siguientes le conté a Tomoyo lo que pasó y me contó que Syaoran la había comunicado meses antes para buscar anillos y un servicio de fuegos artificiales. Era de esperarse, la mamá de Tomoyo tiene muchos contactos.  
Me gradúe y el sueño comenzó

Exactamente tres años pasaron para que los dos uniéramos nuestras vidas, en una boda donde todos nuestros amigos fueron. El día más feliz de mi vida.

Precisamente al día siguiente, tome mis cosas para mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa. Cuando empecé mis prácticas, el lugar me contrató y tuve un empleo. Ambos decidimos ahorrar para empezar a pagar una casa a excepción de irnos de luna de miel, optando por hacerlo más adelante.

Al comenzar desempacar las cosas así como los regalos de la boda de nuestros invitados, nos encontramos con una pequeña cajita.

-Cariño ¿Sabes de quién es esto?

Syaoran toma la cajita, la agita y no parece tener nada.

-En lo absoluto. Ábrelo.

Abro la cajita y Syaoran se sienta a lado de mí para observar qué es.

Ambos ponemos una cara de póker al ver de qué se trata.

Es una foto de Akiho y Yuna, abrazándose.

-Parece que no han perdido el sentido del humor.- Syaoran pone sus ojos en blanco. Giro la foto y hay algo escrito lo cual lo leo en voz alta.

_"Felicidades por su boda. Lamentamos no poder asistir, pero el trabajo ha sido mucho en América, sin embargo, les queremos dar un regalo de bodas, el cual encontrarán en esta caja. Saludos_

_Akiho&Yuna"_

Syaoran y yo quitamos un papel que estaba al fondo de la caja y vemos dos boletos de avión.

-¿Qué?- Exclamamos al unísono.

-Son boletos para viajar a Hawái.- Lee Syaoran y se topa con otra nota.

_"Es un viaje totalmente pagado *guiño guiño* FELIZ LUNA DE MIEL"_

Y bueno, la luna de miel será un fin de semana en Hawái...

_**Oh sii. Esto aun no termina 8) sigue la parte para ver como hacen a los bebés jajajja.**___

_**VIVA LOS NOVIOS **_______


	21. Chapter 21

No puedo creer que vayamos a ir Hawái.- Sonrío mientras sostengo un folleto en mis manos al estar en el avión.- Es muy emocionante.

-Tampoco estaba en mis planes pasar un fin de semana allá.- Le echa una mirada al folleto.- ¿Cuál lugar te gustaría visitar?

-Holoholokai, podemos hacer buceo...Pero...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De verdad está bien que aceptemos este viaje como regalo? Es demasiado costoso y—

-El papá de Yuna es CEO de esa agencia de viajes, no creas que ellos gastaron dinero, más bien deberíamos de verlo como cortar una pequeña flor de su inmenso jardín.

-¿En serio?

-Yup. Veelo como lo que es, un regalo de bodas por haber causado problemas ese par de idiotas.

-En este momento tu cara da mucho miedo, Syaoran.-Susurro.

-Un poco.

A medida que el vuelo avanzó, Syaoran se quedó dormido. Me gire para poder ver a lado de la ventana las nubes por las cuales el avión atraviesa el cielo. Cierro mis ojos y espero poder descnsar un poco.

_Por favor, Dios, que todo salga bien en nuestra pequeña luna de miel._

-0-

Al llegar al aeropuerto y buscar nuestro equipaje no puede evitar sorprenderme por la cantidad de personas que arriban aquí. Hay de todo tipo, muy altas, delgados, robustos, cabello ondulado ¡Muchisimos extranjeros!

-Sakura, esperame aquí, tengo que ir por el equipaje. NO te vayas a mover.

-O-Okey, me quedaré aquí.

Veo marchar Syaoran y me quedo en la misma posición en el mismo lugar. Son muchas personas, diferentes estilos. Pasan alrededor y escucho el cómo hablan.

Definitivamente es inglés.

Recuerdo lo pésima que fui y soy para aprender idiomas. En cambio Syaoran, maneja 2 idiomas además del japonés; inglés y chino.

Bueno, puedo dejar que él hablé por mí. O usar le traductor del celular. Nada malo puede pasar.

Mi breve positivismo se ve aplastado por un breve accidente.

Alguien choca contra mí, causando que, ese chico derramará la bebida en su camisa.

-Oh my god! Look what you made! It's your fault- Exclama muy enojado y yo solo abro los ojos sin lograr entender una sola palabra. Es un hombre de mediana edad, con bigote y cabello rubio.

-E-Eh.. I am—

-I don't need excuses. Pay me. This shirt is very expensive lady- Toma de mi brazo y comienza a halarme.

-¡Hey! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Suélteme! ¡Usted chocó contra mí!

Las personas solo pasan y observan espantados la situación, nadie se detiene a ayudarme. Tengo miedo, Syaoran, por favor, ven.

-Sir, excuse me. What happen with my friend?

Una voz femenina irrumpe y toma el brazo del señor.

Al verla, tiene un largo y sedoso cabello azabache.

-This lady arruined my shirt and—

-I see everything. You do it. If you can't have problems it's better let it go. Okay?

Observo sin decir una sola palabra. El señor solo me ve feo y se macha furioso. La chica en cuestión se dirige hacia mí.

-Are you okay?

Oh no, quizás también es extranjera.

-Y-Yo... no sé hablar inglés...

-¡oh! Eres japonesa.- De inmediato habla el mismo idioma que yo.- Perdón, por entrometerme, pero te vi en muchos problemas y no dude en actuar.

-¡ ! Me has salvado. No supe que hacer mucho menos responderle.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? No podrás comunicarte si no dominas el inglés.

-Espero a mi...- Hago una pausa y me sonrojo.- A mi esposo, él fue por nuestras maletas y me pidió que lo esperará aquí.

-¿Luna de miel?-Sonríe amorosa.

-S-Sí. ¡De hecho ahí viene! ¡Syaoran!

Syaoran se acerca apresurado con nuestro equipaje.

-Sakura ¿Me tardé mucho? Perdón por dejarte aquí.

-¿Li?- La extraña chica habla al ver a Li.

Syaoran voltea verla, ya que no había notado su presencia y solo hasta que ella le habla.

-¿Jia? ¿Eres tú?

No entiendo mucho lo que sucede.

-¿A-Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?- Pregunto atolondrada.

-Sí, fuimos—

-Compañeros.-Dice Syaoran

-Ex novios.- Dice la ahora conocida como Jia.

-Ella es una compañera de la universidad, Sakura.- Syaoran me toma de la mano.- Jia, ella es mi esposa, se llama Sakura.

-Oh, un gusto Sakura. La acabo de salvar de un turista mal educado.

-¿Te pasó algo malo?

-No,no, no. Jia me ha salvado. Es que no supe como hablar inglés y así...

Por alguna extraña razón me siento incomoda.

-Oh, perdóname por haberte dejado, pero si tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé. ¿Vamos al hotel?

Asiento mi cabeza y al estar a punto de despedirnos ella habla de nuevo.

-¿En cual hotel se hospedan?

-En Empire Honololú.

-¡En serio! ¡Yo también estoy allí! Vine de viaje con mis compañeros del posgrado por nuestra graduación. Si quieren nos podemos ir juntos, pedimos un auto.

-Bueno, nosotros—Syaoran quiere hablar.

-¡Está bien! Podemos ir todos juntos.- Exclamo y sonrío.

-¡Genial!- Sonríe emocionada Jia.

_¿Por qué dije eso?_

En el trayecto, Jia no dejaba de hablar con mi marido. Nos sentamos los tres atrás. Syaoran en medio y ambas en la orilla. Por lo que alcancé a escuchar. Jia llegó a la universidad de intercambio, se convirtieron en amigos y brevemente fueron pareja.

Ella no deja de parlotear sobre lo interesante que fue para ambos su vida estudiantil. Aunque Syaoran no se siente muy animado a seguir con la plática. Podría decir que cada que me quiero involucrar me excluye y no ha preguntado nada sobre mí ni el cómo nos conocimos.

_¿Pero no es acaso que esta mujer le coquetea a mi marido en mis narices?_

Llegamos al hotel, muy precioso y elegante, optamos por alejarnos de Jia antes de que descubriera el número de nuestra habitación.

_No son ideas mías ¿o sí?_

-Sakura.

Ella definitivamente miraba con ojos de loba a Syaoran.

-Sakura.

¿Acaso querrá quitármelo en mi luna de miel?

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ahh!- Me espantó.

-¿Qué pasa? Te he hablado y sigues en tus pensamientos.

-B-Bueno yo—

-¿Estás preocupada por ella?

-¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo tienes escrito en toda la frente.

-¡Ah!- Por instinto tapo mi frente.- Lo siento...

-Ella no fue mi novia, quizás una amiga con beneficios que tuve cuando Akiho se fue, pero fue muy breve, si acaso un mes. Eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Amiga con beneficio?

-Fui un joven muy rebelde.

-¿Te gustó?

-No.

-¿Te gusta?

-No.

-¿Te acordabas de ella?

-Con suerte me acordé de su nombre.

-¿Me engañarías con ella está noche?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡No!

Me abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo.

-Te amo mucho más.- Besa mi cabeza.- ¿Vamos a ver la playa?

-¡Sí!

-0-

Nos cambiamos y paseamos por la orilla del mar, hay demasiadas personas siendo turistas o simplemente ciudadanos disfrutando del maravilloso mar. Tomados de la mano nos sentamos.

-Es maravilloso.- Suspiro.- Como un sueño.

-La verdad sí, jamás pensé que el agua se viera tan clara y cálida.

-Mira, una concha de mar amarilla.- Se la doy en sus manos.- Tiene el color de tus ojos.

Syaoran me regala su bella sonrisa y comienza a hurgar en la arena.

-Buscaré una como tus ojos.

-Buscaré más.- Lo imito y ambos nos entretenemos, de pronto, veo como una sombra se asoma encima de mí.

Alzo la mirada y veo unos pechos gigantes en gran escote.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

Esa voz es de Jia.

-H-Hola, nosotros—

Me ignora por completo y se sienta de puntillas alado de Syaoran. Sus brazos están apoyados de tal manera que resaltan lo grande que es su pecho.

_¡Es imposible que yo deje de verlo!_

De inmediato giro para ver la reacción de mi esposo , el cual contínúa buscando en la arena.

-¡Oh! ¡La encontré, Sakura!- Me enseña entre sus dedos una pequeña concha de color verde.- ¿Jia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Toma, pequeña loba. Ni tu gran escote puede entrar en esa cabeza.

-Y-Yo acabo de saludar ¿No escuchaste?- Jia parece estar muy nerviosa.

-No, Sakura ¿Tú si la escuchaste?

Asiento con la cabeza

-Oh, una disculpa, estaba en la búsqueda de una concha de mar del mismo color de los ojos de Sakura.

Yo, no dejo de sonreír orgullosa.

-Bueno, es que los vi y pensé en invitarlos con mis compañeros. Vamos a jugar Voleyball de playa ¿vienen? Nos faltan dos para completar el equipo.

Syaoran me observa con una mirada "¿Quieres ir?"

Quisiera decir que no, pero mi orgullo de mujer puede más. En el instituto fui buena para el volley

-Si, vamos un pequeño rato.- Sonrío.

-0-

Nuestra sorpresa al llegar con sus demás compañeros, es que faltaban dos personas para conformar cada equipo.

Y no hay que ser muy listo para saber con quién hizo equipo Jia.

Mientras que yo me fui al equipo con el grupo de personas que no conozco.

Cada que ella anotaba un punto, daba unos saltos para que sus gigantes pechos rebotaran y automáticamente los demás babean por ella.

Sin embargo, mi lindo Syaoran solo me veía y me saludaba del otro lado de la red.

Pude ver que ella noto como sus feromonas de loba no surtían ningún efecto en mi lobito, que recurrió a otro método.

Ahora, cada que anotaba un punto se colgaba del brazo de mi novio y presionaba sus pechos en él.

Maldita pequeña loba, ahora sí es personal.

_¡Es un hombre casado!_

El juego se tornó algo personal, no importaba la cooperación de alguna forma yo atrapaba la pelota y anotaba un punto tras oto así como fue su caso. Todos los transeúntes veían asombrados la velocidad de la pelota al cruzar la red.

Ja, aún no he perdido el toque.

Si bien la adrenalina recorría mis venas, era imposible de negar que el sol y lo caliente de la arena causaba un ligero agotamiento.

En el último set, Jia era el ataque enfrente de la red, lo mismo para mí.

Podría jurar que esa pelota iba dirigida especialmente a mi

Directo a mi cabeza.

-¡Sakura!

Fue las últimas palabras que escuché al dejarme caer en la arena.

-0-

Por un momento, pensé que ella diría que no, pero gigante fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que aceptó jugar con ella. Aunque debo de admitir que fue divertido ver su cara al ver que nos separaron.

Tenía pensado decirle que es mejor irnos, pero el juego se tornó en algo muy personal para Sakura. Pudo ser divertido, sin embargo, Jia no deja de ser una persona fastidiosa y empalagosa al coquetear conmigo.

Finalmente se iba acabar esta pequeña guerra de mujeres, cuando observó como la pelota que regresó Jia fue directamente al rostro de Sakura, ocasionando que se desmayará

-¡Sakura!- Grito y haló de la red para ir al lado contrario.

Tiene la frente roja por el golpe, y por más que digo su nombre no responde.

-¡Debes llevarla a la enfermería!-Me dice uno de los compañeros de Jia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre mis brazos y camino rápidamente al hotel, en donde al verme llegar al lobby, el guardia me atiende y acompaña a la sala de primeros auxilios que tienen.

La doctora la atiende y dice que solo tuvo un ligero golpe de calor por el ejercicio, aunado el golpe que recibió. Con el suero y un ligero reposo, se levantará pronto.

Escuchar esas palabras me relajó.

_Gracias a Dios._

Durante la hora que Sakura permanece dormida, estuve a su lado sin soltar su mano. Pero tuve que salir un momento al sanitario.

Caminando en la recepción me topé a Jia quien venía entrando.

-¡Li! ¿Cómo siguió Sakura?

Me propuse a seguir caminando sin voltear a verla, pero ella me alcanzó y tomo de mi playera.

-¡Hey! No me ignores.

Rápido me deshago de su agarre.

-Jia, ya basta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé muy bien que lo que le pasó a Sakura no te importa.

Sus ojos negros sonríen y muestra su verdadero ser.

-Deberias ser agradecido, le ayudé en el aeropuerto.

-Y lo estoy, ya te lo dije.

-Oh vamos Li.- Se cuelga de mi brazo otra vez.- ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien que nos la pasamos? Hey, deberías darme tu número, siempre quise volver a contactarte.

-Mi número es el mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Lo único diferente, es que nunca quise volver a saber de ti.- De nuevo quito su molesto brazo del mío.

-¿Q-Qué diablos es lo que te pasa?- Reclama.- ¿P-Por qué me tratas así?

-No sé porque estás entrometiendo en mi luna de miel, pero de una vez te dejaré en claro algo.- Tomo bruscamente de su muñeca y me acerco a su oído.- Fingí tratarte bien, solo porque Sakura estaba enfrente de nosotros, pero la verdad es que no quiero saber nada de ti. No trates de molestarla. Nunca vas a ganar está guerra porque ni siquiera te veo como una rival digna para ella.

Abre sus ojos de sorpresa y se dispone a darme una cachetada, la cual detengo sin ningún apuro.

-No eres tonta ¿verdad? Si ya lo entendiste, desaparece, ahora mismo.

El ruido de su sandalias es horrible cuando se marcha dando pisotones por todo el lobby.

Al regresar a la enfermería, Sakura ya estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Sakura?-Me acercó apresurado.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.-Sonríe.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Dos horas.

-¡Es mucho tiempo!-Espeta.- Perdoname por hacer perder el tiempo en nuestra luna de miel.

La beso sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No, no digas esas cosas.-Acaricio su mejilla.- Primero es tu bienestar ¿sí?

-S-Sí.-Agacha su cabeza.- Perdón por seguirle hablando a Jia, mis celos causaron todo esto.

-No te preocupes por ella, ya me encargué de ese asunto.- Sonrío.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, hablé con ella y entendió la situación.

-Oh, es genial. Quizá al final yo pensé mal de ella.

-Te aseguro que no es así.- Beso su mano.- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

-Vayamos a cenar por ahí y caminar por la orilla del mar.

-Por cierto, en la recepción, la señorita me dijo que nuestro paquete de hospedaje contiene un cupón para el salón de belleza, puedes ir allí y yo te esperaré en el lobby.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, para que luzcas más hermosa que ninguna mujer en este lugar.

Nos besamos una vez más.

-0-

Después de recuperar mis energías, hice caso a la sugerencia de Syaoran y fui al gran, gran salón de belleza que incluye el hotel. Le dije mi nombre a la señorita de la recepción y de inmediato me llevo con una estilista. Al darme mi asiento, la señorita le comentó que yo era "Sakura Li"

-¿S-Señorita? ¿Hay algún problema?- Comentó muy tímida.

-¡Claro que no!- Sonríe la estilista para mí.- Es solo que tú eres una encargada por parte de la señorita Akiho. Ella personalmente me pidió que te dejará sumamente bella ya que es tu luna de miel ¿no es así?

Asiento con la cabeza y no puedo creer que Akiho se haya tomado las molestias por hacerlo.

-Ten por seguro que te dejaré deslumbrante.

-0-

Al salir del salón de belleza fui de inmediato a la habitación, ya que fueron dos horas ahí adentro y pronto será nuestro encuentro. Al querer cambiar de ropa interior, al buscar en la maleta me tope con un conjunto de encaje que me regaló Tomoyo, para mi primera noche.

_¿Será prudente usarlo?_

Pasan los minutos y decido vestirme con él. Me veo en el tocador y mis mejillas arden.

_Oh dios, esto es vergonzoso. ¡Revela mucho! ¿Tomoyo usará siempre de estos?_

No lo dudo ni un poco.

Me pongo un conjunto de falda y blusa de tirantes. Al cabo estamos en la playa y es normal "enseñar" un poquito más. Apresurada camino al lobby y ahí veo a Syaoran de espaldas.

Mi corazón late como loco, me pongo nerviosa porque estoy a la expectativa de qué pensará al verme con este nuevo look.

-Syaoran.- Lo llamo detrás de él.- E-Estoy lista.

Al girarse, puedo ver como sus ojos se abren y reacciono.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo sabía! Me veo extraña ¿verdad?-Cubro mi rostro.- Es que mi flequillo es más corto, porque la estilista dijo que así resaltarían más mis ojos y además enrizó mi cabello para darle más volumen... y-y está ropa revela mucho y—

De pronto me siento envuelta en sus brazos.

-¿Bromeas? Te ves hermosa, hermosa como ninguna otra.-Te veo y solo pienso en querer quitarte la ropa.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan al escuchar tal confesión y me estremezco un poco ahí abajo.

-Pero por esta ocasión haré la excepción y saldremos a cenar un rato, para poder comerte de postre.- Me extiende su mano y la tomo.- ¿Lista?

-Lista.

Dicho y hecho, paseamos por la orilla del mar. Buscamos un restaurant que tiene una vista perfecta, ordenamos mariscos , para estar acorde al lugar y época. Ambos comimos a reventar y me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad de Syaoran para poder hablar inglés.

Continuamos caminando y compramos una paleta de hielo, nos sentamos en la arena y nos damos tímidos besos.

Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que queremos hacer algo más.

De regreso al hotel, caminamos tomados de la mano, hablando de nuestros amigos y el como la estarán pasando, además de elegir un color para pintar nuestra casa. Al subir el ascensor y llegar al pasillo de nuestra habitación, mi ansiedad crece y los latidos de mi corazón retumban en mi pecho. Syaoran abre la puerta y al escuchar que la ha cerrado mis sentidos se agudizan.

_Hemos hecho esto tantas veces, pero ninguna fue una luna de miel._

_La primera noche como Marido y Mujer._

-Sakura.- La voz de Syaoran me hace saltar.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa.-juego con mis manos.- Es gracioso, a pesar de que ya hemos hecho el amor tantas veces y—

-Yo también estoy nervioso.- Toma de mis hombros.- Por que está es nuestra primera noche unidos, tú también lo piensas ¿No es así?

-¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo tienes escrito en toda la frente.

-Oh.- Toco mi frente.- Y más ahora que se ve un poco más.

-Me gusta tu copete y todo tu cabello-Lo acaricia.- Pareces un algodón de azúcar.

La firmeza con la que lleva la situación hacen que me relaje un poco. Cuando juega con mi cabello me hace estremecer por el cosquilleo que siento en mi cuello.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?

Levemente asiento mi cabeza y con ambas manos toma de mi rostro para darme el más dulce de los besos, lento y sensual. Baja sus manos hacia mi cintura lo cual hace que nuestro beso se vuela más profundo. Cada uno explora los labios del otro. Juega con mi lengua hasta el punto que me deja sin aliento.

Syaoran quiere deshacer el nudo de mi blusa, pero, recuerdo la ropa que llevo abajo y lo alejo un poco con mis manos en su pecho.

-N-No.- Susurro.

-¿No?- Pregunta confundido.

-L-Lo que pasa.. Y-Yo llevó una ropa interior, muy vergonzosa y-y me damucha pena que la veas yo—

Me toma de las manos, me abraza por detrás y arrastra un poquito hacía en frente del tocador. El espejo refleja nuestras siluetas.

-¿Puedes ver lo hermosa que eres?

-S-Sí.

-Entonces, muéstrame lo que tienes abajo.

-¡¿A-Ah?!- Exclamo sorprendida.- Tienes que estar bromeando.

-¿O lo hago yo?

Sin pensarlo, de mi propia mano desató el nudo de la blusa hasta que finalmente deja ver el bralet de encaje semi trasparente. Syaoran se mantiene en silencio, lo cual me pone más nerviosa. Con la misma lentitud, bajo el cierre de mi falda y la deslizo por mis piernas, dejando ver el panty que hace juego con la parte de arriba. Mi cara está hecha un tomate, no quiero mirarme en el espejo.

-D-Di algo...-Susurro.

_Quizá no le agradó el que yo vista algo así_

De nuevo, toma mis manos.

-Por favor, mírate en el espejo.-Susurra en mi oído.- Hazlo

Levantó mi mirada.

-Eres preciosa y tienes un cuerpo hermoso.

_Cada una de sus palabras estremece mi interior._

-No puedo evitar excitarme al verte así.

En mi trasero, puedo sentir su creciente erección. Lo cual me agita más.

Syaoran comienza a besar y morder mi cuello. Con sus manos acaricia mis pechos, lo delgada que es la tela hace que trape mis pezones y con facilidad juega con ellos.

Esta imagen ha sido considerada no apta y sólo será visible para tí.Más información

-A-Ahh...-Gimo.

Lo candente de la situación hace notar más su erección.

-Debes hacerte cargo de esto.- Refiriéndose a su miembro, el cuál no deja de crecer.

-L-Lo haré...- Cuando estoy dispuesta a girarme, Syaoran se sienta en la orilla de la cama y frota sus dedos contra mí.

-Estás tan mojada.-Lo continua haciendo y yo ahogo mis gemidos en eso.- ¿Acaso te causa exitación el vestir este tipo de ropa?

-N-No, no es así...-Susurro.

-Lo delgada de esta tela, facilita las cosas.

Introduce sus dos dedos y empiza a masturbarme en forma de círculos, sin dejar de jugar con mis pechos. Su ritmo aumenta y con ello la frecuencia de mis gemidos.

-Amo tu voz. Déjame escucharla un poco más.- Presiona mis pezones y mete con mas profundidad sus dedos.

-A-AAh—

-Espera, cariño, aun no puedes terminar.

Me hace caer en la cama y pienso que al fin lo haremos pero para mi sorpresa camina hacia abajo.

-¿Q-Qué harás?

-Esto.

Introduce su lengua en mi interior.

Esta imagen ha sido considerada no apta y sólo será visible para tí.Más información

¡M-Me está haciendo un oral!

Empiezo a estremecerme aún más. Juega conmigo una y otra vez.

-N-No... puedo aguantar más.

Arqueo mi espalda y me dejo llevar por lo esplendido que ha sido todo eso. Gimo y termino con la respiración agitada. En el mismo lugar observo como Syaoran comienza desvestirse.

_No puedo pensar bien, mi vista está nublada y mi corazón no deja de latir._

_Lo quiero. Lo quiero ahora._

-Házmelo.- Abro mis piernas para mostrar mi deseo.- por favor...

_Sus ojos brillan más que nunca._

-Todo un honor.-Toma mis caderas y deja ir todo su ser dentro de mí lo que me hace gemir fuertemente y así la magia comienza.

Lo rodeo con mis piernas para profundizar cada embestida. Nos besamos como locos, araño su espalda y el muerde mi cuello.

-Amo cogerte.- Susurra en mi cuello y eriza toda mi piel.

-Amo más... que lo hagas. Ahh.

Lo hacemos dos veces más y cada una se siente mejor que la anterior, yo arriba, sentada, de lado o el arriba de mí. Nos dejamos llevar por el placer y lo bien que se siente el intimar... el pasar nuestra primera noche como esposos.

-Te amo, Sakura.- Acaricia mi rostro, haciendo a un lado los traviesos cabellos que se pegan con el sudor.- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

-Te amo más, mi querido esposo.-Sonrío y tomo de su rostro para finalmente besarnos y sellar nuestros votos de amor.

_**3 años después.**_

Después de nuestra amorosa luna de miel, al regresar a Japón me decidí buscar trabajo y lo cual conseguí como consejera en una escuela secundaria. Syaoran continuo su docencia, aunque cambio de escuela a una que está más cerca de la casa.

Pero en esa noche de bodas, el famoso traje que me regaló Tomoyo, desencadenó en mi marido un gusto por la ropa llena de encaje, es decir, teníamos con mayor frecuencia relaciones...

Y por ende, al año resulté embarazada.

Y descubrimos juntos las maravillas de vivir un embarazo

Teniendo un sano y fuerte niño llamado Shoto al cual amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

Que nos hizo saber lo difícil que es ser padres primerizos.

Pero ambos sabemos que juntos ningún obstáculo es difícil.

Porque Syaoran me ama.

Y yo lo amo.

Y nos amaremos mil vidas más.

_**FIN.**_

_Omg hemos llegado al final de nuestra historia principal (aun falta el ultimo epilogo sobre de Tomoyo y Eriol espérenlo) pero debo agradecer por cada una de ustedes y sus comentarios que me alentaron a seguir adelante con esta historia, desde la primera parte que publiqué en el 2015 hasta este 2020 con la conclusión de este romance con el amoroso y perfecto semi dios Syaoran Li y la suertuda de Sakura._

_Espero les haya gustado los dibujos. Por un momento quise hacerlos papás de una hermosa niña, pero al imaginarmelos no pude evitar pensar en un sano bebé varón tan guapo como su padre. Quizá más adelante tendrá una niña jiji._

_Espero continuar con su apoyo siempre en los futuros proyectos que pueda tener, tengo varias ideas pero aun falta para poder concretarla. Sin embargo las quiero mantener en mi vida! Son unas mujeres esplendidas y amorosas. Las amo a pesar de la distancia que nos aleja!_

_Un beso y abrazooooo enooorme._


	22. Clases Extras

_**Hola, hola. Este es un capítulo especial para conmemorar ¡las 10k visitas al fanfic! Estoy muy feliz porque jamás pensé que lo lograría y menos en esta plataforma que está llena de grandes y maravillosas historias. Todo eso no hubiese sido posible sin su apoyo en cada lectura, voto, comentario. SON FANTÁSTICAS. **_

_**Y por esa razón he decidido hacer el siguiente capítulo. Por si alguna de ustedes alguna vez se preguntaron o pasó por su cabecita en un instante: ¿Cómo sería la historia si los papeles estuvieran invertidos? **_

_**Bueno, de esto se trata la sorpresa *risitas* Espero les guste**_

**CLASES EXTRAS**

_Hoy, es el gran día. _

Mentí sobre venir al tocador del restaurante y lo observo desde la distancia.

Hoy, por fin de 5 años juntos, mi novio Subaru me propondrá matrimonio. ¿Cómo lo sé? No deja de sentirse inquieto desde que nos vimos, y en la mesa puedo notar como el sudor de su frente se resbala. Está tan nervioso por decírmelo. En nuestros últimos encuentros no deja de ser así y hoy es más notorio.

¿Lo hará ahora? ¿O hasta el final de la cena?

Yo, Sakura Kinomoto con 27 años por fin le daré el "sí" a mi novio de la universidad.

Camino de regreso a nuestra mesa, he ensayado este momento desde hace tiempo.

Tomoyo ha de estar oculta por ahí con su cámara a punto de grabar lo que sucederá.

-Regresé.- tomo mi asiento.- ¿Ya has pedido algo?

-Sakura...- Sus pequeños ojos me ven con nerviosismo.-Yo...

-¡Sí! ¡Acepto!- Exclamo feliz, no tengo que pensarlo mucho. Pero no me escucho.

-Terminemos, por favor.- Subaru hace una reverencia con su cabeza, hasta topar con la mesa.

Estoy sonriendo, pero no entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

-¿Q-Qué?- Mantengo la sonrisa y por supuesto la calma.

-Lo siento, hace tiempo quería decírtelo.

Trago saliva.

_Tranquila. Tranquila. Tranquila. _

Es una broma, le seguiré el juego.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo también lo había sentido, o sea era muy notorio ¿no crees?

_Tomoyo, donde quiera que estés, sal ya. _

-¿De verdad?-Suspira aliviado.- Qué bueno que piensas igual, estaba muy nervioso por cómo decírtelo. Quiero decir, eres una excelente chica pero no creo que puedas ser una esposa.

_Creo que no es una broma_

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa y puedo sentir como mi sonrisa se hace cada vez más y más grande.

-¿De verdad?- Río poquito.- ¿Por qué crees?- Maldigo mi curiosidad.

-¿Te lo puedo decir? ¿No te enojas?

-Claro, claro.- Acomodo mi cabello.- Somos adultos ¿no? Todo tranquilo.

-Bueno la verdad es que te obsesionas mucho con tu trabajo. Desde que eres maestra te esfuerzas mucho en él, ganas más que yo y no puedo con tanta presión.

Parpadeo atónita.

-Una esposa debe ser ama de casa, definitivamente.- Sentencia feliz, totalmente orgulloso de la sarta de tonterías que acaba de decir.- Pero tú no tienes esas metas ¿verdad?

Hijo de...

-Tienes razón.- Me levanto abrupta de la mesa.- Porque no sabía que las mujeres no podemos amar nuestro trabajo y tener derecho al amor.- Subaru me observa atónito y los demás comensales dirigen sus miradas a nuestra mesa.- Púdrete, idiota.

Apurada todo mi bolso y quiero salir lo más pronto posible del restaurante. Doy unos pequeños pasos y me detengo para volver a verlo.

-Ah, y yo fui la que termino. Adiós.

Ahora sí salgo del restaurante. El sonido de mis tacones desvanece el de los automóviles y de las personas que pasan. Camino y camino más lejos. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Me detengo en medio de la nada.

_Te obsesionas mucho con tu trabajo_

Las lágrimas que había querido ocultar salen a cantaros. No puedo ver nada de lo que hay a mi alrededor. Tapo mi boca con mis manos, no puedo sollozar aquí.

No debería llorar.

Después de todo, yo dije que terminé todo.

_Pero tú no tienes esas metas ¿verdad?_

Es imposible para mí el aguantar mi tristeza y me pongo a llorar a todo pulmón. Fueron cinco años juntos, no es que fuese el mejor, pero... era a quién yo quería.

Por si fuera poco, es temporada de lluvia y no he traído conmigo una sombrilla, porque pensé que nos iríamos juntos en su coche a disfrutar la noche. Y estoy aquí, caminando bajo la lluvia, en una maravillosa noche de viernes.

Sin tener la mínima noción de mí, camino sin ánimos.

Hasta que en un punto choco con una bicicleta y la persona que estaba en ella cae. Mis sentidos vuelven a mi por el desastre que he causado.

-¡Dios mío!- Me acerco preocupada, puedo ver que es un chico.- ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho!

-Auch.- Se soba la espalda y toma asiento en el piso a mi altura.- Que bueno que ya no traía comida.-susurra.

Al observamos identifico de inmediato quien es. Ambos hacemos un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Lí?

-Kinomoto-sensei.- Me señala.- Buenas noches.

-¿Qué hace un estudiante tan tarde?-Ignoro su saludo

-Hacia los pedidos.- Dice muy tranquilo.

-¿Trabajas? Sabes que está prohibido que nuestros alumnos trabajen.

-No, en algunas ocasiones ayudo al restaurante de mi familia.- Se pone de pie y me da su mano para hacer lo mismo.- Le ayudo.

-G-Gracias.- Después, levanta la bici de la que lo he tumbado y veo que atrás tiene una caja en la que supongo guarda la comida.- Apúrate y ve a casa.- Le ordeno.

_Syaoran Li, de origen chino, 17 años, alumno del tercer año. Tres días a la semana soy la encargada de dar la clase de matemáticas, en las cuales es muy bueno. Tranquilo, introvertido, rodeado de amigos. Parece que siempre hay una barrera alrededor de él cuando te quieres acercar. _

-¿Está preocupada por mí?- Sonríe.

-Sí, pero tu familia lo estará más.- Hago señales con mis manos.- Apúrate.

-No creo, me iré por ahí, me gusta pasear en bicicleta.

-Son las 8:00 pm- Observo mi reloj.- Es tarde, debes irte.

-¿Sabe montar la bicicleta?

-No me cambies el tema.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Ahh.- Suspiro resignada.- Está bien, no tiene remedio. Te llevaré a tu casa, no puedo permitir que uno de mis alumnos ande por la calle en la noche solo.

_Quizás Subaru tenía razón al decir que me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo._

-Sensei, pero soy un hombre.- Se señala.- Es más peligroso que una mujer pasee sola en la noche, como usted.- y me señala a mí.

Frunzo mi ceño. Creo que alguien no se refería a mí como una mujer desde el instituto.

Pestañeo para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Corrección; eres un niño y yo no soy una mujer, soy tu maestra. Rápido, vamos a tu casa, que la lluvia no parara pronto.

-Tome esto.- De pronto se comienza a quitar el impermeable que cubría su cuerpo.- Aunque ya este empapada, evitará que se moje más.

Dudosa lo tomo, pero acepto al final de cuentas.

-Gracias.-Al ponérmelo, siento la ligera fragancia que obviamente es de Li.- Vámonos.

En la caminata, Li me comenzó a contar que sus padres desde que llegaron establecieron un restaurante de comida china pero también hacen algunos platillos japoneses. Su padre falleció hace 6 años y los encargados son su madre Yelan y tío Wei. Es el hijo menor, aunque tiene 4 hermanas que son mayores que están en la universidad a punto de graduarse.

A medida que avanzamos la lluvia se detiene y con ello llegamos al restaurante que a su vez es la casa de Li.

-Llegamos.- Me empiezo a quitar el impermeable.- Toma, muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-Bien, entra, cena y toma un baño para que no te enfermes. Nos vemos el lunes.- Hago una reverencia y me dispongo a irme.

_Tengo ganas de emborracharme._

-Sensei- Li me hace girar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No quiere pasar a cenar? Digo, para que pruebe la comida de mis padres. Yo la invito.

_Es cierto, aun no he cenado. No tiene nada de malo, después de todo es el restaurante de su familia. _

-Claro.- Sonrío.- Pero yo pago.

-Está bien.- Li me vuelve a sonreír y creo que nunca me había dedicado tantas sonrisas. Abre la puerta y no hay nadie, mientras el avanza a la cocina yo observo como han decorado de manera tradicional y las mesas que hay en el. Tiene un ambiente acogedor. De nuevo se acerca a mí con una nota en su mano.

-¿Paso algo?

-No, solo que mi madre ha salido a comprar algunas cosas, pero volverá pronto.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

-Ellas han de estar con sus amigas, novios, no lo sé.

_Estamos solos. _

-Bueno, creo que será en otra ocasión. Me voy

-Espere.- Me toma del brazo.- He puesto a calentar nuestro platillo principal. Sí se preocupa porque estemos solos, no pasará nada.

Lo veo a los ojos y bajo mi mirada a su agarre, por inercia me suelta.

-¿Estás insinuando algo Li?

-No, solo que como usted es una sensei muy dedicada no querrá que malinterpreten las cosas. Mi madre y tío volverán pronto o tal vez primero mis hermanas ruidosas. No tiene porque preocuparse.

Por un breve instante, creí que algo malo pasaría.

-Está bien, acepto tu comida.

-¡Genial! Tome asiento donde quiera.

-Gracias.

De inmediato escucho como Syaoran comienza a calentar la comida y el pequeño lugar se inunda de un aroma que indica que el platillo será delicioso. En lo que él prepara todo saco mi celular, busco el contacto de Subaru y me quedo viendo a la pantalla, hasta que finalmente lo borro. Entro a la galería y selecciono varias fotos y poco a poco las elimino. Hasta que llego a una, de hace 5 años; la primera foto juntos. Mi cabello esta corto, más arriba de los hombros pero actualmente es tan largo que casi llega a mi cintura. Subaru dijo que le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo y por él lo dejé crecer.

Tonterías.

-¿Es su novio sensei?- La voz de Syaoran me saca de mis pensamientos y veo que él también ve atento esa foto. Rápida bloqueo el celular y aclaro mi garganta.

-No, ya no es mi novio. Me ha botad—. Hemos terminado.- Corrijo. '

No sé porque estoy diciéndole esto a un alumno. Ni siquiera Tomoyo lo sabe.

-Oh.- Solo dice eso.- Aquí tiene, Okonomiyaki.

-Wow. ¿Lo has hecho tú?- Mi pregunta es estúpida, ya que ví que él lo hizo.- No, perdón, no quise decir eso—

-No se preocupe.- Suelta una risita.- Pruébelo.

Tan pronto me lo dice, con dar el primer mordisco siento el espléndido sabor que pasa por mi boca.

-Eshto... esh delicishioso, Li.- Expreso mi emoción.- Debesh ser un shef.

-¿Lo cree?- Recarga su rostro en ambas palmas.- Tal vez lo sea, aún hay tiempo para la junta de orientación.

-Tienesh rashon.- Continúo masticando, se pone de pie y va a la nevera que está en la cocina y veo que trae consigo dos latas de cerveza. Me pone una a mi en la mesa y la otra la abre para él. Peligrosamente la acerca a su boca y sin pensarlo dos veces se la arrebato.

-¡Eres un menor de edad! ¡T-Tú no debes de tomar esto!- Lo arremeto.- Además soy tu maestra, debes respetarme.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, sensei.- Hace una reverencia.- Pero.- Acerca un poco su rostro hacia mí lo cual me sorprende.- ¿Qué va hacer para evitarlo?

_Desde que eres maestra, te esfuerzas mucho en ello_

Las palabras de Subaru suenan en mi cabeza. Acordarme de él me da rabia.

-Las tomaré por ti, como el adulto que soy.

_Sí, Subaru, soy la mejor maestra de todo Japón._

-Lo supuse.- Vuelve a sonreír.- Por favor, tome asiento y vuelva a comer.

El tiempo pasó y terminé mi platillo como con las dos latas de cerveza que había traído Li, aunque cuando menos lo pensé había tomado 8 latas en total, todas bajo la excusa que no dejaría que uno de mis alumnos se emborrachará.

-D-Debesh.. cuidarte mucho Li.- Balbuceo, con apenas 3 rayas de coherencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?

-De... desperdiciar toda tu juventud... con un bueno para nada.

Ah mierda, no puedo pensar bien. Lo que pensé que no me importaría, el alcohol está sacando a flote. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y salen de ellos. Estoy llorando, llorando mucho, enfrente de uno de mis alumnos. Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos para evitar que me vea.

-Sensei.- Syaoran, quien estaba enfrente de mí, ahora está sentado a la altura de mis rodillas.-¿Qué le ha dicho ese bueno para nada?

Y como si hubiesen apretado un interruptor, todo mi corazón se hace añicos y me abalanzo sobre él a llorar a todo pulmón como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Él... d-dijo.- balbuceo.- "No creo que puedas ser una esposa."

Las manos de Syaoran acarician mi cabello y yo me aferro a su espalda con mis manos.

-Me dijo obsesionada con mi trabajo. Que le aterraba que ganará más que el.- Sollozo.- Todo ese esfuerzo fue para comprar una casa donde pudiésemos vivir juntos. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Amo ser profesora.. pero también deseo que me amen con esa misma intensidad. Quiero que alguien me ame y necesite como yo a mi trabajo.

Syaoran no dice ninguna sola palabra, solo escucha las dolencias de esta mujer mayor embriagada y con el corazón roto.

Toma de mis hombros y limpia mis lágrimas.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Será efectos del alcohol, pero al estar así de cerca puedo ver con claridad lo bellos que son sus ojos y sí, Li es uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, aunque creo que él ya lo sabe.

-¿H-Hacer?

-Sí, que puedo hacer para que ya no creas en nada de lo que dijo ese sujeto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Di que me necesitas.

-Te necesito.

-Que nunca me vas a dejar.

-Nunca te voy a dejar.

-Que te importo.

-Nada me importa más que tú.

Pestañeo feliz, pero me pongo de pie y él también. Solo estoy molestándolo con cosas que quiero escuchar.

-Creo que debo irme.- Sobo mi frente.- No es bueno que una mujer borracha este con un joven

De pronto, los labios de Li se posan suavemente sobre los míos.

Pestañeo perpleja a lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Qué le hacen las mujeres borrachas a los jóvenes?- Acerca su rostro al mío.- ¿Te vas aprovechar de mí?

Son tantas mis emociones que no logro procesar lo que estoy viviendo. En lo que mi mente sigue en modo "suspender" siento los brazos de Syaoran rodear mi cintura y atraerme a él, sobreaciono su toque y de nuevo me vuelve a besar. Por supuesto, forcejeo para quitármelo de encima, pero él es demasiado alto y fuerte y mi fuerza se divide a la mitad por el efecto sonmífero del alcohol. Mi rostro está caliente y estoy segura que no es porque este ebria.

¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?

Y no solo se conformó con un inocente beso, su lengua se introduce en mi boca y juguetea con la mía.

_Maldición, besa demasiado bien. _

_¿Todos los jóvenes besan así?_

Aquellas manos que tocaban mi cintura suben poco a poco hasta querer tocar mis pechos

-N-No puedes.- Digo entre besos.- Pueden llegar y—

Syaoran se detiene por un momento y agradezco que haya sido así. Finalmente comprendió. Y antes de que pudiera suspirar siento como me comienza a cargar como una princesa.

-¡¿A-Ah?! ¡B-Bájame!

-El problema es el lugar, ¿no? Entonces te llevaré a mi habitación.

-¡N-No!- Grito.- ¿E-Estás loco?

-Por ti.- Sus intensos ojos amielados me ven y da un pequeño beso.- Solo por ti, sensei.

_Estoy ebria. Y recientemente abandonada._

_¿Eso justifica el hecho que me haya gustado escuchar esas palabras?_

Li me carga con delicadeza y sube los escalones de su casa hasta que llegamos a su habitación, mantiene el foco apagado lo cual no me deja ver con exactitud como es.

_¿Acaso no es muy tarde para arrepentirme?_

No lo es.

_Pero todo mi cuerpo parece flotar, en esta habitación_

Syaoran me deja caer suavemente en la cama y vuelve a besarme, está vez paso mis manos por su nuca y siento lo suave y largo que es su cabello. Me quita el blazer que tenía y desabotona mi camisa y pantalón, sin dejar de besarme. Se quita su remera y puedo ver el buen cuerpo que tiene. ¿Todos los chicos de 17 años están así? No, no creo. Cuando se quita el pantalón puedo ver la prominente erección que tiene.

Y sí, estoy avergonzada, pero el alcohol inhibe mis reacciones.

-Debes encargarte de esto, sensei.- Su voz, gruesa como la de un chico que ha alcanzado la adolescencia parece anhelarme. ¿Soy capaz de hacerle sentir esto a alguien menor que yo?

Debo parar, esto está mal. Es un menor, puedo ir a la cárcel. Pero el éxtasis recorre todo y llega a cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

_No sé cómo ha pasado._

_Bajé toda mi guardia._

-Sí, te enseñaré como se hace.- Susurro y nos damos un profundo y necesitado beso. Nos separamos y puedo ver el perfecto torso, clavículas. Todo de él me golpea como un adorable y refrescante viento.

_Estoy fuera de control. _

A medida que nos besamos todo se eleva. Cada una de sus caricias me revitaliza y estimula por completo. Me deshago de mi sostén. Syaoran toma de mi rostro.

-Está noche, seré todo lo que necesitas.

Siento que puedo llorar de felicidad.

Me vuelve a besar e interrumpo un poco.

-¿Puedes lamerlos?

Esos cálidos ojos me sonríen.

-Lo que pidas.

Y con la misma lengua que me besaba lame lento y sensual mis pezones a medida que gimo.

-Sensei, ¿Puedo hacerlo?- Toma de su cajón que está a lado de la cama ese pequeño paquete metálico.

_Ah, creo que en este momento luce adorable. Es como un perrito al que puedo educar._

-Dámelo.- Enseguida cambiamos posiciones y él se encuentra debajo de mí.- Yo lo haré.

Abro el paquete y lo coloco en el y con solo tocarlo Syaoran dejo escapar un lindo gemido.

-Prometo enseñarte todo.- Digo entre gemidos.

_¿Estaba ahogada en tristeza? _

_No lo recuerdo._

Poco a poco me dejo deslizar y es diferente y cuando finalmente está todo ambos nos dejamos llevar.

¿La ruptura me cambio?

No.

He caído por completo en sus ojos.

-0-

-Tomoyo, ayúdame por favor.

-Lo siento, suficiente ha sido con cortar tu hermoso cabello.- Me señala con su pluma.- Entiendo que es "cerrar ciclos" pero era demasiado lindo ¿ahora quieres que te firme un permiso?

-Por favor.- Hago una suplica con mis manos.

Es lunes, el fin de semana ha pasado. Y ahora cuerda y con el peor remordimiento que puede dejar una resaca. Me acosté con uno de mis alumnos. Me corté el cabello (gracias a dios) pero no puedo verlo, soy incapaz de hacerlo. Mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji trabaja como la doctora de la escuela.

-No es mi culpa que te hayas dejado seducir por un niño. Pero tampoco te juzgo Li es todo un bombón. Pero me gusta más su amigo, Eriol.

-¡Tomoyo! Te pueden escuchar.

-Nop. La enfermería está cerrada y no, no te daré ese permiso. Vamos, Sakura. Afróntalo. Prácticamente es lo más interesante que te ha pasado en, 27 años de vida. Así como fuiste capaz de montarte encima de-

Le tapo la boca.

-¡Shh! ¡No digas eso! Además, estaba borracha.

-Es obvio que te embriago.- Sentencia.- Los chicos de ahora son muy listos.

-Puede ser, pero aun así me aproveche de él. Es un menor de edad.

-A como me lo cuentas, parece que se burlaron de ti. Pero, ¡Cielos, Sakura! Un chico joven y atractivo te consoló luego de que el idiota y aburrido de tu ex novio te dejará. ¿Cómo no te ibas aprovechar? Es como un milagro que dios te mando por seguir virgen hasta los 26.

-No me vas ayudar, ¿verdad?

-Mis consejos son dos.- Cruza sus piernas.- O le dices que tengan una relación o te cambias de país.

Suspiro resignada. Y abrumada por mis pensamientos salgo de la enfermería. Merezco la cárcel. Mi consuelo es que hoy no tengo clases en su salón.

-0-

El día pasa, y no he visto a Syaoran en todo el día, lo cual agradezco. Me encuentro sola ya que la jornada ha terminado y guardo mis cosas para salir de mi último salón. Cuando menos lo pensé, él estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡L-Li!

-Hola, sensei.- Pasa al salón.- Oh, que linda te ves con tu corte de cabello.

Me sonrojo.

-G-Gracias. ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí.- Se acerca peligroso a mí.- He venido a pedirle un favor.

Tal parece que no hablará de ese tema.

-¿Cuál?

Sin importar si alguien pudiera acercarse o caminar por el pasillo me roba un beso. Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, pero él mantiene un semblante sereno.

-Quiero tener más clases extras.- Hace una reverencia y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran sé perfectamente a qué se refiere.- Enséñame, por favor.

_Se siente como si fuese un perrito abandonado_

_Al cual le he puesto un collar, que dice mi nombre._

-Puedes tenerme todo lo que quieras y enseñarme todo lo que quieras. Porque quiero ser tuyo.

El dorado de sus ojos brilla como nunca.

De nuevo se acerca a mí y toma de mi cintura.

-Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

Avergonzada asiento mi cabeza al recordar todo lo que dije esa noche. Pero Syaoran toma mi mano y le da un suave beso.

-Y yo cumpliré mi promesa de estar siempre a tu lado.

_Ah, realmente estoy perdida. _

**FIN- CLASES EXTRAS.**

_**Y bien que les ha parecido? Jajajaj lo hice más extenso de lo que pensé pero espero les haya gustado el mundo alterno de este mundo alterno. No olviden dejar sus comentarios porque amo saber lo que piensan! **_

_**Quizas, si veo una buena respuesta podría continuarla 8) tal vez. **_


End file.
